The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
by Oni-Gil
Summary: It's alive! Exactly what the title says. After the Fire Temple, last updated 7.25.08!
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Well, here it is. The one you've all been waiting for. The novelization of Ocarina of Time. No silliness, as fun as that is. Not a walkthrough, although you might want to pay attention because I did use the guidebook for the dungeon scenes except for the boss and sub-boss battles... This is the most complete of all my fan fictions, but like I said in another story I start in the middle and go back to the beginning. But this one is actually going pretty well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if they're negative, it's nice to know that somebody is nice enough to speak their mind. They are all very encouraging to an aspiring young author.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Zelda or any related stuff. I do own the occasional made-up here and there, however. As much as I regret to say it, Dark Link (Echo) is also not mine. He doesn't show up until part 2, but I just wanted to get it over with and say it up front. sigh

Prepare to embark upon the adventure of a lifetime…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

_Deep in the vast forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit of the forest... I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri is assigned a guardian fairy when he or she is born. All the Children of the Forest have a fairy... except one. _

_An outcast, plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of things yet to come._

_I am old... so old... and now all the land is threatened by evil. For so long the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods have stood as a barrier between Hyrule and all that is evil, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of our world ..._

_But before this tremendous power, even my own power is as nothing..._

_Navi... where art thou? Come hither._

_Navi the fairy... go quickly... find the boy without a fairy and bring him to me... Fly, Navi..._

_I do not have much time left._

_Go, Navi. The fate of the forest, nay, the world, rests in your hands..._


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

Here. Chapter 1. Insert standard disclaimer here. Onward, my stalwart friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

The Boy Without a Fairy

_The nightmare was always the same._

_The darkness was complete. Only the wind could be heard, blowing, whistling, screaming as it rushed past. Then, gradually, a light would begin to appear. Two, no, three lights. Two had the flickering quality of torches. One was coming from a small ball no larger than the boy's fist, which was floating in the air, suspended on two large wings. _

_So the dream could not possibly be true, or else it was not him in the dream. _

_The boy in the dream had a fairy. _

_He did not._

_The light would grow until it illuminated the scenery. It was indeed nighttime, and the light was indeed coming from torches: two on either side of something. The boy in the dream, for it couldn't possibly be him, was standing on the edge of a gigantic plain or field of some kind_._ He had no idea where this image came from. Only the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest, and a chosen few fairies had ever seen anything outside of the forest, so how could this place be real either?_

_The boy was positioned before a huge stone building surrounded by a large stream. A wooden bridge was pulled up for the night, and the torches were on either side of it._

_All of a sudden, the bridge came crashing down. The boy jumped and peered into the darkness through the gate. For a few moments, nothing could be seen. Then the sound of galloping hooves reached his ears, and a white shape emerged from the shadows. He leaped back just in time as a pure white horse flew across the drawbridge. Its rider was carrying somebody else as well._

_A girl._

_This could also not be right, for the only girls he had ever seen had light green hair and green or green-blue eyes. This girl had golden hair and eyes like the water of the stream beneath her. She gazed at him as she was rushed past, and then rapidly vanished out into the field behind him. Hearing another horse's whinny, he turned back to the castle and..._

_There he was again._

_The man with the strange golden eyes and dark skin._

_The man with black armor astride a black horse._

_The man with the cruel smile and the evil laughter spilling from his lips._

_The man who appeared in every nightmare he had ever had. _

_The man who would raise his hand and black fire would materialize from the air around him and gather around it like moths to a flame. The ball of fire would grow and grow until it was larger than his head. Then it would come speeding towards him, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it..._

_There was another strange thing about this dream. In most people's nightmares, when the frightening things happened they would try to run away. They would cower in fear or beg for mercy._

_But not this boy._

_The mysterious man in the black armor was frightening beyond all imaginings, and the boy could feel the fear inside him bursting to break free. But he never ran. Even when the man hurled his ball of black fire at him, he would not try to hide. A strange feeling would be burning inside his chest: a feeling of confidence, a feeling of defiance._

_This boy, this young, small-looking boy would not run away. He would not hide. He would not beg for mercy._

_He would not be cast down._

Navi the fairy was on a mission.

The Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest, had requested of her to go and find the boy without a fairy and bring him back with her. The Deku Tree never commanded, but he never needed to. So impressive and intimidating was he that any request he made was granted instantly. Naturally, Navi had flown off immediately, his parting words still echoing in her ears.

_The fate of the forest... and all of Hyrule... rests in your hands._

Was the boy really that important? But the Deku Tree had asked it, and so she would obey him. He gave all the fairies of the forest a safe shelter from those who would hunt them down, just as he gave all the Kokiri eternal life. The one condition was that their immortality only lasted inside the Kokiri Forest. If any Kokiri were to leave the forest, they would die within a day.

Navi was quite a pretty girl, even for a fairy. Like all fairies, her body was concealed by a bright sphere of light, except for her four long, graceful wings. Her natural color was a lovely blue-white, but she could instinctively change color whenever she sensed something strange nearby. She turned a darker blue near a friendly person, yellow when she knew there was danger nearby, and green when she felt a secret treasure. She was as intelligent as it is possible for fairies to get, and she had a secret pride: The Deku Tree had once told her that she was among the wisest creatures in the forest. If she had a flaw, however, it was her jealousy.

Just where was this boy, anyway? All she knew about him was that he had no fairy. Was that him over there, pulling weeds by Mido's house? No, there was a fairy next to him. How about that one picking up the rocks? No, he had one too.

Ouch! Navi rubbed her head and glared at the wooden fence that had stopped her. She could usually fit through there. Was she putting on weight? Anxiously she examined herself, but she seemed just as slim as usual. (Another of Navi's faults, and indeed all fairies, was that she was rather vain.)

Was that him up on the tower? No, that was most definitely a girl. That one by the log she knew as Mido, the boss of the Kokiri. On the roof of the store? No. What was she doing up there anyway? Nope. Nope. That left only one house to look in. He must be in there!

She fluttered cautiously into the tree house through an open door curtain. At first she could see nothing because of the gloom. Then she heard quiet sobs from the other side. She floated gently over. A boy was lying asleep, fully clothed, on a bed. He was crying quietly, and whispering in his sleep.

"No! No! Get away! I won't tell you anything! I'm not afraid of you!"

Navi remembered what the Deku Tree had said about the boy. "_An outcast, plagued by nightmares._"This must be one of those nightmares. She felt immediately protective of the young boy, wanting to defend him from whatever horror was so frightening him.

"Hello?" she said softly. The boy stopped whispering, but tears still coursed down his cheeks.

"Hello?" she repeated. "Wake up. The Great Deku Tree needs you."

Nothing. Navi decided to try getting him awake by other means. Pretending that he was out of earshot, she said casually, "How can Hyrule's future really depend on such a _lazy_ boy?"

That got him up. He sat up slowly, wiping his face. He stared at her with huge blue eyes, kicking his legs.

"The Great Deku Tree asked me to stay with you from now on. He wants to speak with you," Navi continued. Oh, he was _adorable_! All fairies had a soft spot for children, and Navi in particular fell in love instantly with a pair of big blue eyes like his.

"A... fairy?" the boy said in amazement. "A fairy came to me?"

Navi smiled and giggled. The boy grinned and dove forward, hugging her to his chest. She wriggled free as they both laughed.

"What's your name?" Navi asked curiously.

"Link," the boy said with a shrug.

"I'm Navi," the fairy said brightly. "Hello, Link."

"Hi, Navi. Wow... I don't believe it!" Link continued. "Now Mido can't boss me around anymore! But... oh, you said the Great Deku Tree wanted me? Why?"

"I don't know," Navi replied truthfully. "Follow me!"

Link pulled back the curtain over the door. As he and Navi exited the house and reached the top of the ladder, they heard a call from below.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, Link!"

A girl with green hair and stunning blue-green eyes was running towards them on the path below, waving. She was very pretty and wore the green tunic of all Kokiri, but with a darker sweater underneath with matching girls' boots and a belt. Navi recognized her as Saria, one of the oldest and definitely the wisest of the Kokiri. Link recognized her as his best friend. She stopped in shock, her green fairy fluttering distractedly above her head.

"A fairy came to you? Oh, Link, I'm so happy for you! You're a true Kokiri now. Come down here so we can talk!" she called, her face breaking into a wide smile.

Link practically jumped down the ladder, still managing to land on his feet. He ran over to his friend.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Saria said rapturously. Navi blushed deeply. "What's her name?"

"Navi," Link said, putting a hand up to pat Saria's fairy.

"What a lovely name!"

Navi decided that she definitely liked Saria.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked, smiling at both of them.

"To the Deku Tree," Link replied proudly. "Navi said he wants to see me."

"Will you tell me about it when you get back?"

"Sure, Saria."

"We have a deal, then. Now go on, don't keep the Great Deku Tree waiting."

Link waved and ran up the slope to the main path. He looked around his home for a minute. The Kokiri children were all up and about, laughing, playing, shopping, or just talking. There were so many familiar faces to be seen. He had known these people for all of his ten years, and they had known each other for much longer. Some, such as Saria and Mido, were a few centuries old, but the Kokiri never grew up. As long as they remained in the forest and were not killed by monsters, they could live forever. If any Kokiri left the forest, he or she would die.

Even if he could, Link doubted that he would ever leave the forest. This was his home, these were his friends. He couldn't stand to leave them.

"This way," Navi said, tugging at his cap. He jerked out of his reverie and followed her down the path to the right, behind Saria's house. They came to the small stream which ran through the forest, and he hopped on the floating blocks placed there for just that purpose. When they reached the other side, Link saw the huge canyon passage that led to the Great Deku Tree's domain. He stepped eagerly forward, but...

"Just where do you think you're going?"

It was "Mean old" Mido, the boss of the Kokiri. He stood with his hands on his hips, staring at Link. They were exactly the same height, but somehow Mido always seemed so much taller than everyone else. Link braced himself.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see me," he replied, standing up straighter.

"Huh!" Mido snorted derisively. "Why would he want to see you? You haven't even got a fairy!"

"Er... Mido, I _do_ have a fairy."

Navi fluttered out from behind his cap, floating in front of Mido so that he could take a good look at her.

"Eh? What's that? You have a... what? How did this happen?" Mido spluttered. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You can't possibly hope to help the Deku Tree with whatever he wants you for if you're not properly equipped! You can't go see him unless you have a sword and a shield. Now buzz off!"

Link walked away a few steps, having a whispered conference with his new fairy.

"What now?"

Navi shrugged, the ball of light surrounding her making the motion as well. "Find a sword and buy a shield, I guess. There should be one on sale in the Kokiri Shop for, oh, forty rupees or so."

"Where am I going to find that much money?" Link asked, eyes widening. Forty rupees? He'd never had that many rupees in his life!

"We'll search for them," Navi decided. "Try in those bushes over by your house."

Link crawled through the bushes and found a few rupees on the ground beneath them. He stood up triumphantly and slipped them into a pouch on his belt.

"You were right. Now what?"

"Sometimes rupees are hidden by the fairies under rocks and in weeds. There's a bunch of rocks over by Mido's house."

Link ran over and was met by a Kokiri boy who was also picking up rocks.

"Mean old Mido told me to pick up all the rocks by his house. Will you help me, please? I'll let you keep anything you find while doing it."

Once they had thrown all the rocks into the wall of Mido's house, Link had collected a few more rupees. He asked the boy where he might find more. The boy glanced around furtively and whispered, "Don't tell him that I told you so, but there's some rupees in a bunch of treasure chests in Mido's house."

Link nodded and whispered, "Thanks!" before entering Mido's house. Since nobody would ever try to steal anything or hurt anyone (usually), nobody's house had a lock on the door. Inside Mido's house, there were four treasure chests lined up neatly. In the first two, there were single green rupees. In the third chest was a tiny, glowing heart. Link poked it and gasped as it soaked into his hand.

"What was that?" he asked Navi.

Navi shrugged again. "I don't know. Some sort of healing magic, I think. But you didn't need healing, so it didn't do anything."

Link nodded. That might come in handy later. He opened the fourth chest and found a blue rupee, which was worth five greens.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Now I have... fifteen rupees. Um... I guess we'll have to do this for a while."

He exited Mido's house and looked around. There seemed to be a girl lying on top of the tall tree-tower in the center of the village waving at him.

"Hey, Link!" she called. "Come up here and I'll give you something cool!"

He gave the thumbs up in reply. "Now how exactly do I get to you?" he muttered. Then he saw a thin rope leading to a different tower off of Saria's roof. Another rope led to the girl's tower. They went over to Saria's house, nodding hello to a boy trying to pull some weeds.

There was a sort of ramp that went up around the outside of Saria's house. He climbed up onto it and followed it to the rope.

"I can do this," he said, more to himself than to Navi. He took a few steps onto the rope. Being a Kokiri, he had naturally had experience walking along very narrow objects with his friends, but none quite as high as this was. He inched slowly along the rope, very nervously, until he reached the first tower safely. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the other rope.

"Ready, Navi?" he asked his fairy.

"Ready when you are," she replied, rubbing up against his cheek for a moment, then backing off to float above his ear.

Link took a deep breath and edged onto the rope. This one was much higher than the other one had been. He knew that if he slipped off of this one, it would really hurt!

As if on cue, a wind suddenly swept the forest, knocking him off balance. He began to fall, but he grabbed the rope at the last moment. He hung there, panting. After a moment he collected himself and tried to climb back up onto the rope, but he nearly fell again. He shifted his hands slightly...

Wait a minute! He could use his hands to swing himself along the rope! He began to move along the rope again, one hand after the other. Finally he hit against the tower. Readying himself for a possible fall, he let go of the rope with both of his hands and switched them swiftly to the edge of the tower. Grinning, he pulled himself up. Navi immediately flew at his face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she cried. "You could have hurt yourself!"

"I've fallen farther than that, Navi," Link retorted, brushing her away. The girl gazed at her in awe.

"You have a fairy?" she said. "Congratulations! Look, you can see the whole forest from up here."

Link looked around. You could indeed see everything. He waved at the people on the ground.

"Here's your prize for getting up here in one piece," the girl said with a wide grin. She handed him a blue rupee.

"Thanks!" Link said happily. He peered down over the edge. "Think I can jump from here?"

"Land in the stream," the Kokiri girl advised him. Link gauged the distance and leapt. He fell for a second or so, then landed in the stream with a tremendous splash. He surfaced and sprayed water at Navi, who had followed him down. She shrieked and splashed him back. Laughing, they clambered out of the water.

After a few minutes of wandering through people's houses, Link had accumulated a total of thirty-one rupees.

"Where now?" he asked Navi.

"Try on the hill," she said, fluttering toward the hill on which stood the Forest Training Ground. He ran up it and found a network of fences inside of which were a few signs and a lot of weeds.

There was a Kokiri boy in the corner who called out to Link. When they went over to him, he said, "Can you do a backflip? I can. See?"

He flipped over backwards and landed on his feet.

"Use your fairy to keep me in sight, and then do what I did."

Navi flew to the boy. Keeping his eyes on her, Link bent his legs and flipped as the other boy had. He landed on his feet. A little wobbly, sure, but he did it! The boy rewarded him with a blue rupee.

"Are you small enough to fit through that hole?" the boy asked, pointing to a small opening at the base of the cliff. Link, as it turned out, was indeed small enough. He crawled inside, Navi leading the way, and came out in some bushes. He stood up and glanced around a nearby corner. He cried out and pulled his head back as a gigantic boulder rolled by him. A few moments later, it rolled back the way it had come.

"Go for that alcove, Link. Now!" Navi cried. They darted across the path and reached another one filled with bushes. Link picked up another green rupee. Another boulder rolled in front of him, and he and Navi dashed in front of it as it slowly began to roll back. They ducked into another alcove, panting. Then they turned to see a treasure chest sitting in front of them.

This one was much larger than the ones that had held the rupees and the heart in Mido's house. Link, ever curious, pushed up the lid and reached in. He pulled out a sheathed sword and a note:

_The Kokiri Sword, given to us by Farore. Use it well._

"This was given to us by a goddess?" Link asked incredulously, pulling the sword from the sheath and examining it. It was a plain blade which would have been much to short for an adult, but it was perfect for a child or a Kokiri. "I found a sword! Hooray!"

He sheathed the weapon and looked in the chest again. There was a leather belt that could be used to sling the sheathed sword over his shoulder. He pulled it on and placed the sword on his back, where he could easily reach it.

They dodged the boulders and crawled out into the main forest again.

"Let's try cutting some weeds, Link!" Navi urged him. The boy jumped a fence and hacked at the weeds, slashing horizontally and vertically until they were all gone. Two green rupees fell out of them. They jumped the second fence and read the sign sitting there.

_Stab Me_

They glanced at each other and shrugged nonchalantly. Link stabbed the sign, and a blue rupee popped out.

"Now we have enough to buy a shield!" Link said with a grin.

The Kokiri Shop was easy to find. It was the only building in the forest with a red roof. Link waved to a girl sitting on the roof of the shop and entered. The shopkeeper smiled at him.

"What can I do for you today?" he said, hopping up and down to be seen over the counter.

Link pointed at a wooden shield with a red symbol painted on it. "How much is that shield?"

"Forty rupees," the boy replied instantly. "Solid Deku wood. A real bargain."

"We'll take it," Link said, emptying the forty rupees from his moneybag.

Navi and Link left the shop a minute later with the Deku shield slung over the Kokiri's back over the sword.

"Now we'll show Mido," Link said happily.

They ran back to where the boss Kokiri was still standing guard.

"Why are you here again? I told you that you couldn't see the Great Deku Tree until you had a sword and a shield!" Mido said. "What? Oh, so you bought a shield, but... What? Is that the Kokiri Sword?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "Fine. You can go, but you'll still never be one of us!"

Hurt, Link began to walk away down the canyon. He distinctly heard Mido muttering something like "Shoot! How did he get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?"

This put him back in his previous good mood. He admired the canyon as they strolled through it. Its walls stretched higher than the tower he had been on with the Kokiri girl.

Not paying much attention to where he put his feet, Link tripped over a tree root. He raised his head to see a strange, withered-looking plant before him. Even as he watched, it sprouted rapidly until it towered over him on a long, spindly stem. Worse, it had grown something like a head with long, snapping jaws!

"Link! It's a Deku Baba!" Navi shrieked. "Watch out!"

Link rolled out of the way as it lunged at him, brought up short by its stem. Snapping angrily, it recoiled for another try. Acting on instinct, Link unsheathed his sword and slashed at its stem. It gave an eerily non-plant-like scream and broke in two, the head vanishing in a puff of blue flames. All that was left of it was a medium-length stick.

"Maybe you should keep that," Navi advised. "It's not much in the way of fighting, but it might be useful otherwise. Link nodded and slid the stick across his back along with his sword.

No sooner had they continued, however, than two more of the Deku Babas sprouted from the ground. Link dispatched them both in the same way as the first one, by slicing horizontally through the stems. They, too, left him sticks to collect.

They met no more opponents the rest of the way. As they neared the end of the long tunnel, Navi stopped him.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Link asked, puzzled.

Navi shrugged, or at least the light surrounding her moved a bit in that way. "He's very big," she said after a moment. Link could tell that wasn't it, but he didn't want to push the subject.

"I'm ready for anything," he said with a grin.

"Then let's go," Navi concluded, leading the way into a large clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay with me, the fun stuff begins next chapter! Please review!


	3. The Kokiri's Emerald

Quick note: I don't own Zelda, but I do own Nikol. I'll leave you alone now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Kokiri's Emerald**

The Great Deku Tree was in the very center of the meadow. Link peered closely at the bark of the massive tree in front of him. It appeared to have eyes, a nose, and even a long, bushy moustache, all made out of wood. The tree itself was gigantic. It stretched so far around that all the Kokiri in the village could have clasped hands and still not stretched even halfway around the huge trunk. Its height was so great that the top was lost in mist.

"Come on," Navi whispered. She fluttered up until she was level with the great nose.

"Great Deku Tree," she called. "I've come back."

Link had not been shaken by the tree's size, but he was genuinely startled as a booming, deep voice came from the tree.

"_Navi…_" it said. "_Thou hast returned. And thou hast brought the boy._"

Link got the impression that the tree was staring at him. He ducked his head shyly.

"_Thy name Link, is it not?_"

"Er… yes, sir," Link answered shyly.

"_Hast thou felt it, Link? The climate of evil descending on the land? It can be felt by those who are sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it._" The Great Deku Tree intoned.

"Yes," Link murmured, nodding. All those nightmares… were they really caused by this "climate of evil?"

"_I have been terribly cursed…_" the tree went on. Link looked up, startled. "_I have not long to live, unless I am cured soon…_"

"I can save you," Link said suddenly, surprising even himself.

The tree appeared to be considering him.

"_Yes… I see… Now enter, if thou dost have the courage… Art thou courageous?_"

A section of the tree just below the moustache opened up, looking for all the world like a mouth. Link swallowed hard. He took a few steps forward until he was standing before the dark opening. Then he looked up at the glowing dot far above him.

"Navi?" he called. "Are you coming with me?"

Navi cast a glance at the Deku Tree. She could sense that had he been able to, he would be nodding in approval.

"All right," she called back, floating down to him. "I'll be sticking with you, then."

Thoroughly relieved, Link faced the entry.

_Courage,_ he thought miserably. _Great. Like I'll ever have courage. Here goes…_

He stepped inside.

The inside of the great tree was hollow. Link craned his neck to try to see the top, but the huge trunk seemed to stretch on and on. Navi floated around, gasping. Even she had never been inside the Great Deku Tree before.

Link, meanwhile, wandered across the room to the very center, eyes still on the ceiling. He suddenly felt that the floor beneath him had become startlingly bouncy and looked down. He was standing on some sort of web made of very thick strands.

"Navi?" he called. "Come look at this."

The fairy fluttered over. "Oh, my," she said. "You can see right through it! See, there seems to be some sort of stream below there. But come on! Let's go check and see if there's anything cool behind those plants."

The pair of them began to head for the wall, where some grass-like plants sat. Navi then spotted a different plant, and she began to turn yellow.

"Link, watch out!" she cried, seeing the plant start to grow and the head of a Deku Baba emerging on top of it. It snapped at Link, sinking its strange teeth into his left shoulder. He cried out and flung himself away from the plant, which keened and lunged after him. The young Kokiri pulled out his sword and slashed at the plant, which recoiled and hissed at him. Encouraged, Link leapt forward and cut it in two. The plant's top part shrieked as it disappeared in a blaze of blue flames, leaving only a stick. Link stowed this across his back with his sword and the other sticks.

"That was fun," he said with a grin at Navi, although blood was seeping slowly from the wounds on his shoulder. "Now let's check out the plants."

He rummaged in the grass for a moment and came up with a round object.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, holding it up so that Navi could see it. "I always wanted to have some of these, but the others wouldn't let me. It's a Deku Nut! You can throw them at things to freeze them. Isn't it neat, Nav'?"

"Wonderful," she said, slightly less enthusiastic. The next moment, he wandered too near another plant. The fairy screamed, but Link was already moving. He whirled and flung the nut down before the plant, which was already gaping at him. It froze mid-lunge, and Link leisurely chopped it down. From then on, Navi forgot her misgivings about Deku Nuts.

"Hey, Navi," he called, stopping before a vine-covered wall. "Do you think we can climb this?"

Navi flew over. "I don't know," she said doubtfully. "Maybe we should find a different way up."

Link grinned at her. "Come on, Navi, where's your sense of courage?" He stopped, looking surprised. "I think the Deku Tree is starting to rub off on me."

He took hold of the vines and began to climb the wall, Navi floating anxiously beside him. She cried out whenever he slipped, and when he finally pulled himself onto a broad ledge at the top of the vines, she flew at him.

"Ooh! That was scary!" she berated him. "I don't like it when you do that!"

Link waved her back. "Oh, Nav'," he sighed. "I wasn't going to die just because I fell of some vines."

They looked around and saw that they were now sitting on a path some dozen feet up the trunk. There was another wall covered with vines a little way along, but at the bottom was a treasure chest. Link scampered over to it and pushed the heavy lid open. He leaned inside, having to lift himself right off the ground to reach the bottom, and emerged holding a rolled sheet of parchment. He unfurled it and stared at the markings on it.

"Link," Navi said breathlessly. "That's a map of the whole tree! That's amazing! Look, here's the room we're in, and these are all the places we haven't been. It even shows what floor everything is on, see?"

Link examined the map, nodding. "That's pretty neat. Look, Nav'! There's a room we haven't been in on this floor!"

He pointed to a square on the map. They looked around and spotted a wooden door along the path they were on.

"Let's see what's in there, shall we?" Navi asked excitedly.

Link ran to the door, Navi flying behind him. It slid upwards as they reached it, and they looked at each other. They shrugged and went inside. There was nothing there except for a small patch of leaves on the floor, but as Link took a step forward, the door slid shut. They turned to see that iron bars had slid down over it.

There was a spitting sound behind them. The next moment, something hit Link in the back, bouncing off his shield but still leaving a bit of a bruise. They turned to see a strange creature poking its head out of the leaves in the middle of the room. It spat another nut at them, orange eyes gleaming.

"It's a Deku Scrub!" Navi cried. "Block it with your shield!"

As the nut sped towards them, Link pulled the Deku shield onto his arm and blocked the nut. It soared back at the scrub and smacked into it. The Deku squeaked and hopped out of the hole. It began to hop around the room, squeaking as it went. Link managed to corner it.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master!" the Deku Scrub squeaked. "If you let me go, I'll tell you a secret!"

Link glanced at Navi. "Maybe just this once," he said.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses!" the Deku cried. "All right: When jumping from high places, you can tuck yourself in and roll when you hit the bottom and you won't hurt yourself. We Dekus do it all the time. But I can't promise it'll work if the cliff is really high, hee hee!"

With that, the scrub vanished back into its leaves.

"Don't worry," Navi said in distaste. "He won't bother us again."

The bars covering the door slid up as if by magic, as did some bars covering another door on the side of the room they were standing at. The door, like the other one, slid open as they reached it, and they entered the room.

The chamber they now stood in consisted of a ledge which they were standing on, a single, crumbling platform hanging halfway across a dark canyon in the floor, and another ledge on which a treasure chest and a few plants were sitting.

"Come on, Nav'," Link cried. "Let's go see what's in there."

"Wait, Link! That platform looks like it'll collapse the instant you set foot on it!" Navi replied, staring down into the pitch-black gap.

Link snorted.

"You're no fun," he grumbled, then jumped. Navi screeched, but he landed safely. He turned and spread his hands.

"What?" he said innocently. "I'm alive, okay?"

Even as he spoke, the platform started to rumble. Pieces were falling from it into the dark abyss below. Navi screamed, but Link whirled and leapt the rest of the gap, pulling himself up onto the ledge. Navi zipped over to him, berating him madly. He shooed her away.

"Oh, Navi, at least I'm still alive," he sighed, heaving the heavy chest open.

Inside was a forked stick with a stretchy leather strap strung in between the ends.

"It's a slingshot," Link said, observing it from all angles. "Mido and the Twins have some of these."

"But what do they use for ammunition?" Navi asked curiously, her anger forgotten for a moment. Link knelt and rummaged in the grass, coming up with several small, round seeds.

"These," he said, holding them up to show her. "They're really hard."

The two of them turned to take a look at their predicament. The platform was almost entirely gone by now, and they could see no way to get across. Then Navi, exploring on the other side of the gap, gave a small shout.

"Look above me, Link!" she called. He did so, and saw a ladder hanging above them, suspended by two ropes.

"You're a genius, Navi!"

Raising his newfound slingshot and fitting a seed into the strap, Link took careful aim and fired. The seed shot straight through on of the ropes, causing the end of the ladder closest to him to fall. It was stopped by the remainder of the platform, which remained stable under its light weight. Link braced himself and leaped, grabbing the rungs for dear life as the rest of the platform crumbled away. He was left swinging against the ledge with the door.

Navi giggled as he clambered up to join her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, fighting to control herself. "You looked so funny, just hanging there!"

Link swatted at her, missed, and went through the door. They were back in the room with the Deku Scrub, but he didn't appear to want to attack them anymore. Tucking the slingshot into his belt, Link crossed the room with Navi floating beside him. They emerged into the main trunk.

Link unrolled the map again. He glanced up at the wall and saw that it was covered in vines just above the treasure chest that had held the map itself.

"There is another room on the next floor up," he told Navi. "Let's go up those vines."

"I don't know, Link," Navi said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Link shrugged. "Well, then?"

"Maybe you should take a closer look, just in case."

Link sighed and stared up the vines. After a moment, he gave a cry.

"Spiders!"

But these were not just any spiders. These were unlike anything even Navi had ever encountered before. They had a strange white mark on their backs, something like a skull.

"How are we going to get past those?" Link pondered.

"Try the slingshot on them," Navi suggested patiently.

"Oh, right."

Link pulled his slingshot from his belt and loaded a seed into it. He peered up at the spiders, took aim, and fired. One of the creatures toppled down from the heights, bounced once or twice, and then vanished in a puff of fire. Link repeated the process for the other two spiders. Stowing away the slingshot, he began to climb up the vines.

This wall was much longer than the other had been. Link climbed on and on, Navi resting on top of his head. Finally, he pulled himself up onto another platform. He sat down, panting, and chanced a look over the edge. The height was dizzying. Navi, who had looked over his shoulder, moaned.

"Ooh, that's making even me feel sick, and I've got wings," she said. "Look at something else.

"There's a door over there," Link said, pointing to an alcove a little ways away. "That should distract you."

They went through the door. This was another room with a gap in the middle, except it was not quite so deep. There was a ledge across from them on which sat a treasure chest, and another ledge on one wall with another, smaller chest. There was a small, raised metal platform right next to them.

"It looks a little like a button," Navi observed. "Why don't you try…"

"I know, I know," Link grumbled, stepping on the platform. It sank into the ground beneath him as three round platforms rose from the gap. A ticking sound also began.

"That's a timer," Link said slowly. "For the platforms! Come on, Nav'!"

The two of them jumped gracefully across the platforms. When they reached the ledge across the room, Link threw the chest open and grabbed the item that was inside. Without even stopping to look at it, they scampered back to the entrance door. It was a very close shave, for the platforms had already begun to lower as they made their way back.

Only when they were back on solid ground did Link and Navi look at the object that he had plucked from the treasure chest. It was a round blue device with red and white arrows inside. No matter had much Link turned it, the red arrow always pointed in the same direction.

"That's a compass," Navi explained. "It shows you which way is north. That's the red arrow. But the white arrow usually points south. I don't know what it's pointing to now, though."

Link shrugged and looked up at the second alcove. "I wonder what's over there," he said thoughtfully. He stepped on the button again, and the platforms rose. He jumped across the first two, but as he jumped for the alcove there was a scratching sound and an enormous spider dropped down on a thread, knocking him back. It hung menacingly before him, the skull on its back staring at Link.

Then it did the totally unexpected: It turned around to look the other way. Hardly believing his luck, Link stabbed it with his sword. It let out a tremendous screech and fell to the floor below as Link leapt the gap to the ledge. As he was about to open the chest, he heard another scratching sound and slashed blindly behind the chest.

There was a flash of blue fire and a golden token appeared. Link took it into his hand and stared at it for a moment. Then, remembering the chest, he stuffed it into his pouch and kicked the box open. He reached inside and felt his fingers brush something not quite solid. Before he could pull his hand out, he felt the bruises from the Deku Scrub and the recent attack fading slightly.

"Link, the platforms!" Navi cried in his ear. He jumped with no coordination whatsoever and managed to land on a sinking platform. He shut his eyes and jumped at the ledge as the platform dropped further, feeling him fingers locking on to the edge. He hung for a moment, gasping, and then pulled himself up. He sat on the edge, looking down at the floor below. He laughed.

"Ha, thought you had me that time, didn't you?" he called down. "Not today!"

Unfortunately, the door was barred. Although Link and Navi looked all around, they couldn't find anything that might open it. Then Link poked at one of the two torch brackets on the ledge (the one that wasn't burning, of course).

"Hey, this ash feels warm. It's like it was burning recently… wait a second."

He pulled one of the sticks off of his back and lit it in the burning torch. He then hurried back to the unlit torch and set it aflame. The bars slid up as he waved the stick to put it out.

"Good thinking," Navi said approvingly. "We'll have to keep that in mind. It might come in handy sometime."

They opened the door and exited the room.

"That's odd," Link said. "There's nothing else, except maybe… Oh, right! Remember the web on the floor down there? Maybe we can light it on fire and burn through it!"

He took a few steps toward a gap in a thick spiderweb, thinking to take a look at the web far below, but he heard the familiar scratching noise above him. Before he could back up, another huge spider dropped down and slammed into his shoulders, sending him flying off the edge of the path.

"Link!" Navi screamed, flying madly to keep up as the boy plummeted downward. "Remember what the Deku said! Tuck yourself in and try to roll!"

At first she wasn't sure whether he had heard her, but then he tucked himself into a tight ball. He hit the web dead center, and it sagged spectacularly. Then it snapped, and Link dropped down to land with a splash in some body of water.

The Kokiri boy resurfaced, spluttering, and dragged himself onto dry land once more. Navi sighed with relief.

"Thank the Goddesses for spiderwebs and streams," she muttered.

Link sat up, swaying slightly.

"Ouch," he said hoarsely. Navi burst out laughing and nuzzled his face.

"Try not to do that again," she said between giggles, attempting to sound serious and failing miserably.

They observed the room that they had landed in. There was a web-covered doorway and two torches, one lit and the other unlit. Link struggled upright and lit the Deku Stick again. He jumped into the shallow part of the stream, holding the flaming stick high, and climbed one-handed onto another island. He lit the torch and blew out his stick.

"Wow, Link, look!" Navi cried, fluttering around a treasure chest that had shimmered magically into view.

Link staggered over and pushed it open, letting his arm flop inside. His fingers sank into something warm, and the pain and weakness from the landing disappeared.

"Another heart!" he said, feeling much better. "Thank goodness for small miracles."

A scratching sound caught his attention. He whirled to see a spider on the Watergate. But this one was different from the others. It had an odd gold mark on its back.

"Shoot it," Navi ordered. "It has an evil aura."

Link obeyed. The spider vanished with a grinding scream, leaving behind another one of those gold tokens. Link reached out and grabbed it. He showed it to Navi.

"Keep it," she decided. "It may come in handy. Now what are you doing about that web over the door?"

Link sighed and lit the poor Deku Stick on fire again. He brushed the spiderweb with it and it burst into flame, crumbling into ashes, as did the finally exhausted stick. They headed through the newly opened passageway and found themselves in a new room. There was another one of the strange gold spiders on the wall nearby. Link fitted a seed into his slingshot and fired, and the thing vanished with a scream. Link snatched the token and pushed it into his pouch with the others.

There was a rustling noise behind them, and Link whirled around just in time to see a Deku Scrub firing a nut at him. He blocked it with his shield just in time, and it went careening back at the one who had sent it.

The scrub squealed and hopped out of the hole.

"Oh!" it cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't," Link said resignedly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the scrub cried joyfully. "I feel sort of bad to be telling you this, but it's the least I can do. A few rooms ahead you'll meet my three brothers. You have to beat them in this order: two, three, and one. Twenty-three is number one, got it?"

Link nodded.

"I'm going home then. But… don't tell them it was me that told you!"

The scrub vanished into its home. Navi shook her head disapprovingly as they proceeded to the door. It was locked.

"What?" Link cried. "I beat the dumb Deku."

Then he noticed a silver plaque above the door with an eye on it. It appeared to be watching him. Getting an idea, he pulled back another Deku seed and let fly. It struck the eye dead center, and the plaque moved suddenly. The eye was now closed, and the door slid open. As Link and Navi walked through, it slammed behind them.

The room they were now standing in also contained two ledges and a gap, but the gap was filled with water. There was a moving platform which crossed the pond, but a row of rotating spikes threatened a nasty doom to anyone who was rash enough to try to cross.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Link asked incredulously.

"I have no idea," Navi said despairingly. "There must be something around here we have to do!"

They looked all around, but nothing appeared to them.

"Great," Link groaned. Had they come all this way only to be stopped now? Miserably, he stared into the water. After a moment, he jumped and cried, "Navi! There's a switch under the water!"

Navi flew over. Indeed, there was another raised platform a few feet underwater.

"Do you think you can reach it?" she asked doubtfully.

"Sure I can," Link said indignantly. He slid his feet into the water. "Besides, the water's great," he joked. He pushed himself the rest of the way in and dove the few feet to the button. He pressed it with both hands, his momentum pushing him back to the surface. He poked his head up and let out the breath he had been holding.

Even as they watched, the water level was lowering, the platform with it. The spikes, however, remained far above. Link pulled himself onto the moving platform as is began to float away from him again and rode it all the way across the water. Then he jumped up and heaved himself up onto the ledge on the other side of the room.

"Excellent work," Navi commented.

The door was high up on the wall. There was a block over to one side that looked light enough to be pushed, so Link headed over to it. As he did, he heard a scratching noise and flung himself back as a big spider dropped from the ceiling and hung before him. As the other one in the alcove had, it turned its back on him to look for any attackers on the other side, and he stabbed it.

With it out of the way, Link pushed the block through a well-used depression on the ground until it was underneath the door. Then he pulled himself up, Navi following behind, and ran into the next room. This room held three torches, but only one was lit. Link grabbed a fresh stick and used it to light first one, then the other. Two doors unlocked across the room.

"Which one?" he asked Navi.

"We could just guess," she suggested.

"Wait. What about the compass?" Link said, pulling the object in question out of his pouch. The white arrow pointed to the eastern door.

"Good thinking," Navi said proudly. "You catch on pretty quick, don't you?"

They went through the east door and ran into another huge spider. Link shot it in the face as it tried to attack them.

They walked into the center of the room.

"Ugh!" Navi said suddenly. "What are those?"

She fluttered up toward the ceiling, where three fleshy balls were attached.

"They look almost like… eggs!"

Even as the fairy spoke, the balls fell to the floor and cracked open. Out sprang three tiny creatures. They had two spindly legs attached to a blob-like body, with one large eye. They shook themselves off, then lunged at Link. Startled, he blocked them with his shield. Then, before they could jump at him again, he leapt toward them and lay about with his sword. He managed to slice one of the creatures in half. It vanished in flames, and the other two keened. He took advantage of their obvious surprise to pick them off as well.

"What were those?" he asked Navi.

"They're called Ghomas. Those were just babies, however. I've never heard of any in the forest before, so it must have something to do with that curse the Great Deku Tree told us about."

"You're right," Link said, eyes widening. "Who would do a thing like that?"

The question went unanswered.

There was a torch burning nearby. Link lit a stick and used it to fire the cobwebs covering one wall. When the flames died away, he saw a small hole like the one back in the village. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled through it, coming out in a small hallway blocked by, well, a block. He put his shoulder to it and shoved, and it moved to reveal another hallway lit by a single torch. Cobwebs covered the opening, so he lit the stick again and set the webs on fire. They parted to reveal a hole in the ground. He looked down through it, but saw nothing except some water below.

"Well, as long as there's water to land in," Navi said. "Go on."

Link jumped into the small hole and fell into the stream. He climbed out to see three Deku Scrubs staring at him.

"These must be the brothers," he said to Navi, who bobbed up and down in agreement.

The scrubs shot simultaneously, and Link was forced to dodge.

"Two, three, one," he muttered. "Two, three, one."

The middle Deku shot a nut at him. Link deflected it back at him, and the Scrub popped out of its hole and began wringing his hands. The remaining two shot at him, and he dodged a bit slowly, getting clipped by one of their missiles. He protected himself with his shield as the left brother fired at him, hitting it back and knocking the Deku out of his hole as well.

The final brother hid underground for a moment. Then he popped back up and fired two nuts at one time. Link could barely block, but he managed to maneuver his shield so that the first nut did not crush the second. The third brother squeaked and hopped from his hole.

"We give up!" they cried simultaneously. "Don't hurt us!"

"Of course not," Link grumbled.

"We can tell you something very cool," the first brother said.

"It's about the mother of the little Ghoma larvae," the second chimed in.

"She's right through that door. If you want to beat her, you have to keep one thing in mind:" the third began.

"You must hit her with that sword when she is stunned!" the brothers chorused. "But please don't tell her," they pleaded.

"Of course I won't," Link repeated.

"Good!" the Dekus cried.

They vanished into their holes with a loud rustling noise. Link and Navi faced the door before them.

"Do you think she's really in there?" Navi whispered.

"I doubt it," Link said with a shrug. "Come on."

They headed through the door.

The room was huge. There was shallow water on the floor, and grass grew all around the edges. The ceiling was lost in shadow.

The door slid shut and locked behind them. With a tiny cry, Navi flew back and inspected the strong bars that had slid down over the door.

"It looks like we're not going back that way," she announced.

"Maybe there's another way around," Link suggested hopefully.

"We would have seen one," Navi said in exasperation, but she followed as he ran around the edges of the room. As she had suspected, there were no other entrances or exits.

"What now?" the fairy whispered, even her small voice echoing throughout the cavernous chamber. Link shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe there's something around here that we need to…"

His voice trailed away as he looked up at the ceiling of the room. There, glowing eerily in the darkness, was a green circle with a small black dot in the center.

"Navi…" he said with a shiver, one hand staring to rise slowly to the Kokiri's Sword across his back. "That looks just like an…"

The circle blinked.

"Oh, dear…" Navi whispered faintly. "I think we found the Ghoma Queen!"

The eye blinked again. Then, with an earsplitting, screeching roar, a gigantic, black-armored shape dropped from the ceiling to land before them with a tremendous thump that nearly knocked Link off his feet. The creature looked just like the other Ghomas in that she had two spidery legs and a single, massive eye, but she was gigantic. If Link's height had suddenly been multiplied by five, he would have barely been up to her eye.

The eye in question suddenly turned a glittering blood red. As she sensed the energy beginning to build up in the fatal eye, Navi gasped.

"Link! Move!" she cried, flying against his cap in a futile effort to push him to the side. The boy, managing to tear his gaze away from the red eye, stumbled sideways instinctively. Both he and the fairy felt the heat as a searing beam of bright blue magic flashed past, clipping Navi's wing, which she hadn't been able to move quite quickly enough.

Hearing her tiny cry of pain, Link pulled out his sword and made a slash at the creature. The spider backed away, hissing. Then she hopped back up to the ceiling.

"Nav'!" Link cried. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Navi said, tentatively flapping her wing.

"What was that?" Link asked, keeping an eye on the Ghoma Queen above them.

Navi stared at the Ghoma as well, frowning delicately behind the ball of light which encased her. "Ghomas can attack with a beam of magic that comes out of their eye. Did you notice that it turned red right before she tried to hit us?"

Link nodded silently, still watching the spider.

"I would guess it is vulnerable then. I wouldn't get close, though."

"I'll use my slingshot," Link said decisively. "Hold on. What's she up to now?"

Three round shapes dropped from the Queen. They were more of the eggs that had held the Ghoma larvae!

"Quick, Link, kill them before they hatch!" Navi cried. "Otherwise they'll start bouncing around again!"

Link darted forward and slashed at one of the eggs. His sword sliced through it and some slimy gunk flowed out to mix with the water on the floor.

"Now the other ones!" Navi said triumphantly.

Link dispatched the second egg quickly. Before he could reach the final one, it hatched and let out a tiny Ghoma. The spider leapt at him, keening over its unborn siblings. Link threw up his shield arm, and the creature hit it instead and bounced back. As it gathered for another jump, he jumped forward and swung down vertically, slicing the baby Ghoma in two.

_No! What was this creature doing? He was destroying her babies! She had to stop him! She needed to kill him! She would just try to stay away from that sharp little stick he carried. But she was much larger than he was… surely he couldn't do anything to stop her!_

With a shriek of rage, the Queen fell back down from the ceiling. She hissed venomously and slashed at Link, who twisted to escape the blow. Her claw raked his sword arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the blade.

"Link! The eye is red again!" Navi called, fluttering madly next to the eye, which was indeed red.

Gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm, Link grabbed the first thing he could find: a Deku nut. He threw it at the Ghoma, and it exploded in a flash of bright light. The Queen froze. Link snatched the slingshot from its bag at his waist and fit a seed into it. As the Queen began to stir and hiss again, he fired the seed straight into her eye.

Black liquid spurted from it and sank into the floor. The Queen screeched in agony and collapsed heavily, struggling to get back up.

"Go now, Link!" Navi shrieked. "Get her with your sword!"

"Oh… right!"

Link scooped up the Kokiri's Sword from where it had fallen and leapt at the Queen. He slashed horizontally from either side, earning another screech from the Ghoma with each blow. Seeing that she was still struggling to rise, he shut his eyes tight and plunged his sword straight through the center of the massive eye.

The Queen Ghoma gave a long, piercing scream and flailed her legs, knocking the Kokiri boy back. He sat up and watched, wide-eyed, as she began to incinerate in blue flames. The remains crumbled away until there was nothing left of the Queen except a strange, glowing heart-shaped object which was much larger than the ones that they found everywhere.

"Nav'?" he said quietly. "What's that?"

"Healing magic," Navi guessed. "It's probably much more powerful than the small ones. We should try it."

Link tentatively reached out a hand for the heart. He prodded it lightly, and it rose into the air, rotating slowly. After a moment, it floated toward him and soaked into him. As with the other hearts, the recent pain from the battle with the Ghoma Queen vanished. As he watched the wound on his arm close and fade away, Navi gasped.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "That magic… It didn't just heal you!"

"What?" Link said, startled. "What'd it do?"

"It made you stronger than you were before!" the fairy cried, fluttering around him joyously.

Link inspected himself and shrugged. He couldn't see any physical difference, but maybe when you were as small as Navi you saw a lot more.

He noticed something else glowing at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw that a small hole had opened high above them, allowing a shaft of light to spill through.

"Now how are we supposed to get up there?" he mused aloud.

Navi floated into the shaft of light. She giggled suddenly as she began to rise up.

"Ooh, come on, Link!" she called. "It's fun!"

Link joined her in the shaft of light. He began to laugh as well as he started to float towards the hole in the roof.

They ended up outside, before the Great Deku Tree once more. A sigh like the wind through many dead branches reached their ears.

"_Verily, thou hast proven thy courage, Link,_" the Deku Tree said. "_Now thou must listen to my words."_

As the tree spoke, the air before Link grew cloudy. There was only a dark sky with flames licking at it. Then, through the flames, rode a man on a black horse.

"That's the man from my dreams," Link whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"_A wicked man from the desert cast this terrible curse on me. He came to me seeking the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald. When I sensed his evil intentions and refused, he cast the spell on me. I die even as I speak, but I must tell you of how the world began…"_

_Long ago, three golden goddesses descended into the chaos that was Hyrule: powerful Din, courageous Farore, and wise Nayru. Din, with her strong flaming arms, forged the red earth and shaped it to become what it is today. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and created the laws that govern our world. Farore, with her generous spirit, created all living creatures to uphold the law. _

_Their work finished, the three goddesses returned to the heavens. At the place where they exited this world rests the sacred Triforce, the golden triangles which stand for all the Goddesses held dear: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. The resting place of the triangles had become known as the Sacred Realm._

"_Oh, Link… Thou must never let the desert sorcerer lay his hands on the Triforce… therefore I must now give you what it is that I have given my own life to keep… Take it now, the Kokiri's Emerald!_"

Out from the mist that shrouded the top of the tree descended a glittering green stone. It was set in a gold lining resembling the symbol on Link's wooden Deku shield. Link held out his hands, and the stone sank into them and rested there. Then he looked back up at the ancient tree.

"Something's wrong…" Navi whispered.

"_Thou must never suffer the man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… The future depends on thee now, Link… thou art courageous… the Princess of Destiny dwells in Hyrule castle… Thou must go to her… Navi the fairy… help Link on his journey… Listen to her advice, Link… Navi… I entreat ye… good… bye…_"

As they watched, the Deku Tree's bark seemed to grow gray. There was a hiss as of many leaves, and ash-colored, dead leaves began to fall all around them.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

Link stared down at the emerald in his hands.

"I won't let you down," he promised the silent tree. "I'll get this to the Princess if it's the last thing I do."

Link slipped the emerald into his pouch, where it slid safely down below the Deku nuts and seeds. He turned and began to walk away from the tree. As he was about to exit the clearing, he stopped and turned his head.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

He cried all the way down the passage.

"What's up with you?"

Link looked up, wiping the tears from his face. Mido was standing before him, hands on hips. He drew in a shaky breath.

"The Great Deku Tree… he's… he's… dead," Link said, voice cracking and ending in a whisper.

Mido's face went white.

"Wh… what?" he said, trembling. "The Great… no! You're making a joke, right?"

But he could see the truth in Link's eyes.

"You… how could you do a thing like that?"

He turned and ran past the boy, up the passage to see for himself that it was really so. Link walked slowly through the forest, headed for the log that marked the exit. He looked around at all the familiar faces and houses. Would he ever come back here again? Would he ever see all these friends again?

"Link? What are you doing?"

It was Nikol, the boy who had been asked to guard the exit to the forest by the Deku Tree. He gazed at Link with a look of alarm mixed with concern. "Are you out of your mind? If you leave the forest, you'll die!"

"I'm on a mission for the Great Deku Tree," Link said softly, looking Nikol straight in the eyes to show him that there was no lie. "He asked it with his dying breath."

Nikol stood stunned for a moment. The Great Deku Tree… dead? "But..." He didn't understand. He and Link had been good friends ever since Link was given to them by the Deku Tree, one of the few friends that Link had ever had in his life. He knew that Link would never lie to him, but why was the Deku Tree sending him out of the forest? Did he expect Link to die? But no, the Great Deku Tree was never cruel. There must be something different going on here, and he wanted to find out what it was.

"What mission?"

Link sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Nikol. I'd really like to tell you, but the Deku Tree made me promise to tell nobody about it. Trust me. I'll be okay, Nikol."

Nikol stared at him miserably. Of course he trusted him. He trusted the Deku Tree as well.

"All right."

He stepped aside to let Link pass. Link watched him for a while longer.

"Bye, Nikol," he said finally.

"Oh, come on. I'll see you when you get back, and then you can tell me what it's like out there," Nikol said bravely, trying to smile but not quite managing it.

Link nodded. He turned and walked through the hollow log. It was hard to say goodbye to Nikol. Nikol had stood up for him whenever Mido had blamed him for something he hadn't done. They had played together when they were younger. Once, they had been climbing a tree together, and Link had been racing for the top. A branch had snapped beneath his feet and he had fallen. His ankle had broken, and they were far from the village. Nikol had helped him all the way to Saria's house, where he and Saria had tended to it.

Another time, he had been exploring in the forest and found a mysterious-looking log. He had ventured through it and found himself in a clearing surrounded by more logs. He had wandered through many of them, only finding himself in more clearings, and more and more, until dark had been drawing close. He had begun to be afraid. He was _lost_ in these accursed woods. Would he ever get out? Just as these thoughts had been going through his mind, night had fallen. A shooting pain had run through him, and he had fallen to the ground. The pain came again and again, racking him from head to toe, sending cries of agony from his mouth.

Suddenly Nikol had been there, picking him up and carrying him somewhere. He had comforted him and kept telling him to "hold on a little while longer" and to "remember who you are. Remember who you are!" Then Saria had been there with a strange elixir. Together, they had forced it down his throat between screams. In a moment, the pain had begun to subside, and Link had fallen into a deep sleep. When he had awakened, he had been in Saria's house again. Both of them had warned him never to enter those woods again, lest he be taken by the strange sickness again. Neither of them said what would happen if he had been there longer, but the looks on their faces had convinced him to stay out.

Link's heart was pounding as he reached a bridge over a valley somewhere in the forest. The sound of many birds calling met his ears. He gasped as he looked to the side and saw one of the strange logs. Had he ended up in the mysterious woods again?

"Link?"

He gave a small cry and turned quickly. There was Saria, gazing at him with profound sadness on her face.

"You're... you're… leaving, then?" she said quietly.

He nodded, not able to meet her eyes for fear that he might begin to cry.

"I knew you would, someday... you're different, Link. Special. I always knew you would be leaving."

Link couldn't think of anything to say, so he remained silent.

"I... I wanted you to have something. To remember me by."

She held something out to him, and he took it. It was some sort of clay instrument with holes the size of his fingertips in it.

"It's called an ocarina," Saria explained. "It's for playing songs. Whenever you play it, think… think of the forest... and me."

"How could I ever forget y… you, Saria?" Link said, his voice quivering slightly from pent-up sobs.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Link…" Saria said softly. "We'll always be friends forever... won't we?"

Link looked at her for another moment. Then he took a step backwards... then another... and then turned and ran across the remainder of the bridge and vanished into a log on the other side.

Saria stood looking after him, her blue-green eyed filled with lonely tears, for a very long time after that.


	4. The Princess of Destiny

Author's note:

Here you are, the next chapter. All the boring stuff that happens between the Great Deku Tree and Dodongo's Cavern. Thank you for the really encouraging review, KarieLuisaSaja! Thank you for being patient! Been working all afternoon and all morning, and now I have to go to school so that I can work on the next one after I finish my math test!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter -2-**

**The Princess of Destiny**

This log was longer than any other he had ever entered. It was dark as well, but Navi's blue light lit the interior with a soft, eerie glow. Link's mouth was dry. As far as he knew, he was the only one to ever have come this far into the outside world. What would it be like? Was it a dry, barren wasteland, without a tree in sight except for the forest from which he had come? Would it be cloudy and raining, or clear and sunny?

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel. It grew larger and brighter as he approached it, blocking out any view of what lay beyond.

"Is this it, Navi?" he asked tentatively.

"I… I think so," Navi said, sounding a little quivery. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Link covered his eyes with his arm as he reached the end of the log. To somebody accustomed to the dim light of the forest, bright sunlight was blinding. He only lowered it when he nearly tripped as he wood beneath his feet smoothly gave way to soft grass again. The singing of birds reached his ears, and he looked up in amazement.

He was in another canyon like the one leading to the Great Deku Tree, but this one had old trees on the sides. Beyond that, he could see a wide, grassy plain bordered by towering mountains.

"Look at that, Nav'!" he cried. "Have you ever seen so much open space in your life?"

"No," Navi said in awe. "This is amazing!"

They hurried toward the end of the canyon. They were nearly there when an oddly shaped shadow fell over them. They looked up quickly.

The largest bird Link had ever seen was perched on a branch, regarding them with bright, curious eyes. It was very fat, but that might have been its feathers. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the bird did something totally unexpected: it spoke to them.

"Hoo-Hoot! Out of the forest at last, little Kokiri?" it asked. "I was wondering when you would."

Link wanted to ask, "What do you mean?" but his throat seemed to have lost all power of speech. Finally, he regained his voice and asked, "Er… excuse me, sir, but... who are you?"

"Hoo, true, I forgot to introduce myself again," the bird said, clapping itself in the face with one of its massive wings. "I am Kaepora Gaebora the owl, at your service. And you are Link and Navi, unless I am very much mistaken."

Link nodded.

"The world outside the forest is not quite as safe as your little village," Kaepora Gaebora said, turning his head upside-down. "Hyrule Field is populated by many dangerous monsters, but so far they only come out at night. Now, the castle drawbridge closes at nightfall, so you're going to need to hurry to get there before then. The field is no great eagle, but it's no little sparrow, either."

Link and Navi glanced at each other, trying to figure this cryptic bit of advice out.

"You mean it's not too big and not too small, either?" Navi guessed, speaking up for the first time.

"Exactly. What a wise little fairy you are. Link, if you two ever need any help, I'll always be somewhere nearby. Trust to your courage. Hoo-hoo-hoot!"

And with that, the owl spread his wings and took off, heading for the mountains. They watched until he was little more than a small, black speck in the sky. Then they turned and exited the tunnel.

The field was even larger than it had first appeared. It wasn't entirely flat, but studded with small hills and a few trees here and there. There were bushes in random places, and dirt paths wound aimlessly around alongside low stone walls. A glimmer of water to the north told them that there was some sort of river or stream over that way. There was a large stone building about in the center of the field. Way off in the distance, they thought they could just see the walls of the castle, although they couldn't be entirely sure.

They strolled leisurely through the field for the next few hours, taking in the glorious scenery. Link told Navi all about his escapades with Nikol, Saria, and their friends, and she in turn told him about her life as a fairy. They stopped for a brief rest in the shadow of the large stone wall halfway through, Link munching happily on an apple he had plucked from a tree. Then they were off again, the towering castle growing steadily larger before them.

The sun had already begun to sink below the line of the mountains as they reached the castle. They stared up at it in amazement. It wasn't quite as spectacular as the Great Deku Tree, but it was still very impressive. A broad, wooden drawbridge spanned a shallow moat running along the front side of the castle. On either side of the open gate were unlit torches, with windows next to them so that a guard could easily lean out and set fire to them. Above the gate was a decorative carving bearing the three triangles, which Link now recognized as the symbol of the Triforce.

A guard welcomed him as he walked through the gate and onto the cobblestones of a wide street.

"Hello there," he said brightly. "Cuttin' it a little close, dontcha think?"

As he spoke, there was a creaking and groaning, and the drawbridge was raised, shutting the gate to the field.

"Just in time," the guard commented. "The market'll still be crowded. Right down this street."

Link thanked the guard politely and went in the indicated direction. He and Navi came out from in between the wooden buildings and found themselves in a large, square marketplace. Lively music was being played at a puppet theater nearby, and people were crowded around to watch. Others wandered through the stalls and salesmen, looking very busy indeed. One little girl was chasing a white bird.

"A Cucco," Navi said. "They raise them all over Hyrule. It's nearly the national bird."

"What _is_ the national bird?" Link asked curiously.

"Phoenix," Navi answered promptly. "You'll see it on the royal seal."

Link wove his way through the people and plants to reach a guard.

"Excuse me," he asked. "Which way to the castle?"

"Right up this road, little boy," the guard said stiffly. Obviously he wasn't quite as friendly as the other one. Link thanked him nevertheless and headed up the dirt road behind the guard and his partner. As he turned a corner, a familiar voice hailed him, prompting him to look up.

"Hoo-hoot! Well done, very well done indeed!"

It was the owl again, of course. He cocked his head and peered at Link intently.

"Ahead lies the famed Hyrule Castle, home of Princess Zelda and her father. The guards won't let even a charming young thing as yourself in, so you'd best sneak in using those vines there on the wall." He gestured with his pinfeathers. "Don't let them catch you, or you'll have to start all over again. Also… oh, it appears you have some company. Good luck seeing the princess, Link! Hoo-hoo-hoot!"

As he took flight, Link turned to see a small, red-haired girl regarding him. He'd never seen a girl with red hair before.

"Hello," he said after a moment. For some reason, the girl seemed to find this remarkably funny. She giggled.

"Hi," she said, grinning broadly. "I'm Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. What's your name?"

Link blinked once or twice. Malon seemed to be a bit odd, but definitely harmless. "I'm Link," he said finally. "I'm going to see the princess."

"Oh, you have a fairy!" Malon squealed. Navi blushed crimson and hid behind Link's cap. "You must be a fairy boy from the forest. You're going to sneak past all those guards just to see the princess, fairy boy? You must be pretty brave."

Link shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Malon asked. "My father went in there to deliver some milk this morning and he hasn't come back. Knowing him, he's probably just fallen asleep somewhere. Could you find him for me?"

"Sure," Link said with another shrug. He didn't see why he shouldn't help her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Malon said with a rather wicked grin. "You'll need some help waking him up. Take this. I've been incubating it."

She pulled an egg out of the pocket of her dress and handed it to him. It was quite large and shook slightly.

"What is…"

"You'll see," she said with yet another giggle. "This'll get him up, all right."

"Okay," Link said uncertainly, placing it carefully in one of his own pockets.

"When you finish seeing the princess, come visit me at the ranch sometime," Malon said happily. "It's that big place in the middle of the field. We have all sorts of cool stuff there."

"Right, see you later, then," Link said, anxious to get going before the light vanished completely. He took hold of the vines and climbed up, just like he had in the Deku Tree. He pulled himself up onto a ledge several feet above the path. There was a strange-looking stone with an eye carved into it sitting next to him.

"That's interesting," Navi said, flying over to investigate it. "It almost feels like it's watching us."

As fascinating as the stone undoubtedly was, they left it behind and continued down the ledge until they were standing directly on top of the gate. There was a guard at the other side, but there was a small opening with a ladder in it next to them. Link slid down and emerged in some sort of gatehouse, which was luckily unoccupied. He opened the door and emerged back on the path, sneaking along so that the guards on the other side wouldn't hear him. Snickering quietly, he and Navi hurried up the path. They peeked around a corner to see more guards.

"The slope's not so steep here," Navi observed. "You could walk up it to go around them."

Link slipped up the slope and appeared on a grassy lawn scattered with flowers, trees, and more guards. Sneaking from tree to tree, he eventually ended up in a corner next to a wall. It was rough enough to climb if he was careful, so he pulled himself up and found himself on the cobblestones next to a second moat. There were two guards posted next to the gate only a few feet away. He glanced around quickly, and, seeing no other way past, slipped noiselessly into the moat. He swam past the unsuspecting guards and picked up some random rupees floating in the water. Navi watched the guards until they were a safe distance away, then signaled to Link to climb up. He got out of the moat, dripping, and spotted some boxes he could hide behind.

As he slipped behind the boxes, he nearly tripped over somebody lying on the ground. It was a rather fat, balding man with a bushy brown moustache, wearing overalls and a red shirt.

"…finest Cuccos in Hyrule… come back again, now…" he muttered in his sleep. Link glanced at Navi.

"Do you think this is Malon's father?" he whispered.

"Probably. He mentioned Cuccos. Try the egg."

Link pulled the egg out of his pocket. It suddenly shook ferociously and a spiderweb of cracks appeared in the shell. It split open, revealing a baby Cucco. It crowed loudly, and Link winced, looking around for the guards. Apparently they didn't care, for nobody came running to kick him out. The man, however, shot upright.

"What in tarnation?" he cried. Spotting Link, he scratched his head. "That looks like Malon's Cucco. Do you know her?"

"Um… are you Malon's father?" Link asked.

"The name's Talon," the balding man said, shaking Link's hand vigorously. "Owner of Lon Lon Ranch and father of… oh, shoot! Malon's going to skelp the tail off of me! Oh, man, am I going to get it! I'll take that Cucco for you, my lad, but I've really got to be going!"

He snatched the Cucco and sped off, raising dust as he passed the staring guards. Link glanced at Navi.

"Now what?" he asked.

Navi flew over to an opening in the wall through which water was flowing into the moat.

"If you push those crates onto that little ledge, I'm sure you could make the jump and crawl through this duct," she suggested. Link put his back to one of the crates Talon had been sleeping behind, which he presumed was full of milk, and shoved it onto the ledge. He took a running leap and landed on the other ledge just outside of the hole. He ducked and crawled through it. It was a tight squeeze, but he could fit.

He and Navi came out of the hole in a grassy courtyard full of hedges, fountains, and still more guards.

"It looks like we'll have to be quiet again," Navi whispered. "Sneak by when they have their backs turned!"

They had a few very close shaves in the first few areas, but they managed to maneuver themselves to the final passage, which was patrolled by two guards. Link slipped out from behind the hedge and stopped in horror when he saw a guard at the other end. Both of them held absolutely still, not even daring to breathe, watching the guard look around. The green tunic must have provided some camouflage, for he didn't see them. Finally he turned and walked the other way.

Heaving identical sighs of relief, Link and Navi ran behind his back into a stone corridor. At the other end, they entered a small garden filled with bright flowers. Across the garden, before a large window, stood a girl in a pink dress. Cautiously, Link walked up behind her.

"Miss?"

The girl gave a small squeal and spun, and he saw that she had sky-blue eyes.

"Oh… who are you?" she asked in a small voice. She peered at him intently, surveying his clothes and Navi. "Your clothes… are you… from the forest?"

Link nodded, wondering is this girl was the Princess he was looking for. The girl clapped her hands together.

"Then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? That green and sparkling stone?" she asked, sounding excited.

Link eyed her suspiciously. Was she the Princess or wasn't she? Then he noticed the familiar three triangles on her headdress. Who else could it be? He nodded again, and the princess laughed.

"I knew it was you!" she cried. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she explained. "I had a dream a few nights ago that storm clouds were rolling over Hyrule. Then a light came out of the forest, parting the clouds. It turned into a boy in green carrying a green stone and followed by a ball of light."

She stopped talking and blinked. "I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't even properly introduced myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She bent her head slightly and smiled, looking up at him through long blonde lashes.

"I'm Link," the boy said, scuffing a foot along the ground. It felt odd to be meeting a princess.

Zelda frowned delicately. "Link… that's odd… it sounds somehow… familiar."

"What were you doing over here, anyway?" Link asked. "Shouldn't you be inside, or something?"

The young princess shook her head. "I come out here all the time. It's my private garden. But… I was looking through this window just now and I saw… You know the other element of my dream, the storm clouds…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, and he had to step closer just to hear. "I think it's that man in there! Take a look."

Link obediently stepped up to the window and peered inside. He saw a dark-skinned man with orange hair kneeling, presumably before the King of Hyrule. Something about him was familiar, but Link couldn't quite place it.

"He claims he's come to pay homage to my father, but I don't believe a word of it! I know what he's really up to. He's come to try to steal the Triforce!"

The red-haired man suddenly looked straight at the window they were spying through. They ducked hurriedly out of sight. After a few breathless seconds, during which Zelda held onto Link's hand so hard it hurt, they peeked over the sill. The man was gone.

"Do you think he saw us?" Link asked.

"It's all right," Zelda assured him. "Even if he did, he doesn't know what we're planning yet."

Link was about to ask, rather indignantly, what she meant by "we," but she interrupted him smoothly.

"You know about the Triforce, right?"

Link nodded vigorously.

"Long ago, the Hylian people built the Door of Time, which is inside the Temple of Time, to guard the entrance to the Sacred Realm. The only way to open the Door is to collect the three Spiritual Stones: the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. That man in there has been searching for the stones, I just know it!"

"He is," Link said sadly. "He killed the Great Deku Tree to try and get the emerald."

Zelda stared at him. "Oh…" she said at last. "I'm so sorry. But that's why we must find them all before he does and keep them safe! Or rather, _you_ have to find them. I need to stay here to keep an eye on Father."

She fixed Link with her penetrating blue gaze.

"Will you do it for me, Link? Will you find the other Spiritual Stones before the man from the desert?"

Link suddenly remembered the Deku Tree's dying words.

_Link… thou must never suffer the wicked man to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…_

"I'll do it," he said decidedly.

Zelda clapped her hands together in delight.

"Wonderful! Now, the best place to start would have to be the Goron's Ruby. I only hope we're not too late… you need to go to Death Mountain and speak to the leader of the Gorons, Big Brother Darunia. Oh… but the guard won't let you up unless…"

She pulled a scrap of paper and some sort of convenient writing utensil out of her dress pocket and scribbled a little note. She folded it up neatly, signed the front, and gave it to him.

"There. Just give that to the guard at the entrance to Death Mountain Trail. Now go see my caretaker, Impa. She said she had something to teach you. Good luck!"

Link returned to the entrance of the garden and nearly ran into a tall, silver-haired woman with blood-red eyes. Light armor covered her chest and wrists. She looked down at him quizzically.

"I am Impa, the last of the Sheikah and Princess Zelda's caretaker," she said, in a strong voice. "I have a song to teach you. Get out that ocarina of yours."

Wondering how she possibly knew about his ocarina, Link took it out. Impa put her fingers to her lips and whistled a little bit of a song. She repeated it again to make sure that he remembered it.

"Just play by ear. The Kokiri have always had a way with music," Impa said, nodding at him. He obligingly raised the ocarina and tried copying the song. Impa had to help him once or twice, but after a few tries he had it down nicely.

"Very good," Impa commented. "Now, as the guards will get suspicious if they see you roaming the gardens on your own, I will escort you down to the market."

As he followed Impa away, Link took one last looks at Zelda. He had a funny feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her for quite a while.


	5. Kakariko Village

Author's Note: So I'm a day late, I'm sorry guys! This is taking me so much longer than I thought, what with schoolwork and all! There's so much stuff that happens between the meeting with the Princess and Dodongo's Cavern that I have to divide it into two chapters to keep you guys from getting really annoyed with me! Waah! Bear with me, all right? Insert disclaimer and all that jazz.

Thanks to my kind reviewers, such as Mase-Chan and Demon-God- Thingummy and my sis Lucy K. and Dylan and LOZRox and KarieLusiaSaja and anyone I've forgotten, and I will take most of your suggestions into consideration, with the exception of Dylan, who I already explained things to!

Read on and may the force be with you… oh, wait, wrong story! I'm so confused! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of the guards had given them odd looks, but Impa and Link made it back to the market without being stopped. Everyone had gone home for the night, and the square was eerily silent and lit by moonlight and a torch here and there.

"The Goron people live on the top of Death Mountain," Impa explained, pointing up above the rooftops. Behind a large stone building, Link and Navi could see a towering mountain with a flat top and a ring of smoky clouds around it. "To get to their city, you first need to pass through my hometown, Kakariko Village. My ancestors, the Sheikah warriors, have always lived there, but now it is open to everyone. Stop by and see what you can find there. And never forget that song I taught you. It can prove your connection to the Royal Family and can trigger some… special things to happen."

"I'll remember it," Link promised her. Impa tossed him some rupees.

"A little something to help you on your quest," she said, giving him one of her exceedingly rare smiles. Link turned back to look at the mountain again. A sharp crack split the air, and there was a flash of bright light. Link spun around, but Impa had vanished.

"How did she do that?" he asked Navi.

"It is rumored that the Sheikah possess strange powers," Navi replied simply. "Now we need to find someplace to spend the night."

They explored the empty market, followed by a few stray dogs. As they peeked behind the armorer's stall, they found a quivering white puppy.

"Hey, boy," Link said gently. "Are you lost?" The puppy whined and licked his face. "Okay," the Kokiri boy muttered, picking the dog up. Navi fluttered in front of the puppy, having a conversation with it that Link couldn't understand.

"He says that his name is Richard," she reported. "His house is in a back alley." She fluttered away and Link ran after her, followed by the rest of the dogs. They entered a gap between a shop and yet another house to emerge in a dimly lit alley lined with boxes and doors.

Navi flew instantly to one of the closer doors. "Somebody's crying in here," she said, sounding concerned. Link went over and pressed his ear against the wood. Sure enough, he could hear heartbroken sobs coming from inside. He knocked softly.

"Come in," called a very wet-sounding woman's voice from inside. Link pushed the door open and entered to see a rather large, thick-lipped woman. Her face ruddy with tearstains, she stared at him blankly, and then spotted the puppy in his arms.

"Richard!" she screamed, making Link jump three feet in the air. "Oh, you found him! You found him!"

The puppy jumped from Link's arms and smothered his owner's face with kisses. "My pedigree pooch… my dear, sweet little Richard… Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She swept both Link and the puppy into a rib-cracking hug.

"You're… you're welcome," Link gasped, managing to wriggle free. Before he could stop himself, he yawned widely.

"If you need a place to stay for the night, my dear boy, you're entirely welcome to stay here," the fat woman said, waving a hand at the cot in the corner. "Anything for my poor Richard's hero!"

Link was so tired that he was asleep exactly six inches above the pillow. His last thought was that he should go see Malon before heading of to Kakariko Village tomorrow.

The first thing Link smelled when he woke up was toast. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and was met by Navi.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," she said, by way of greeting. "The nice lady left you some breakfast on the table, look."

On the wooden table was a small spread including a sliced apple, a piece of toast, and a small glass of milk, along with some odd confections Navi identified as "fried Cucco eggs." They didn't look like much, but they were surprisingly good. Link devoured most of the meal, leaving some for Navi to nibble. Being a fairy, she never got hungry, but it was nice to have something to sink you teeth into once in a while.

The lady had also left something sitting on the cabinet next to the door. It was another one of those heart-shaped healing pieces, but this one was only half as big as the large one he had received from Queen Ghoma. When he touched it, Navi went crazy again and exclaimed that he looked just a little better than before (Link had to clarify what exactly she meant by "looking better," and she assured him that she meant strength-wise!).

The market was bright and sunny once more, and again filled with people. Link couldn't find his hostess anywhere, but he did meet an old, gnarled person (whether it was a man or a woman was unclear, but he didn't think it would be very polite to ask) and a man who was apparently late for a very important date.

Link said hello to the friendly guard from the day before as he crossed the drawbridge. Once he was out in the field once more, he headed for the walls of Lon Lon Ranch. He began to get a little tired from the after-effects of the healing magic, but he spotted a few more of the heart-shaped things as he ran through some bushes. When he touched them, his weariness went away at once. When he mentioned it to Navi, she said, "I guess they restore your energy as well as healing your wounds. They probably keep you from getting hungry, too."

They reached the entrance to the ranch around noon. The gate was simply a gap in the walls surrounding the ranch. As the two of them strolled through the passage and came out into the sunlight again, a cow mooed from a barn to their right.

"Shall we?" Navi asked, fluttering near the door to the barn. Link opened the door and stepped inside. He was immediately confronted by a short, rather tubby, angry-looking man.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Um… just visiting," Link stammered.

"Oh yes, always people come to visit _Talon's_ wonderful ranch," the man snorted, derision evident in his voice. "Nobody ever thinks about poor miserable Ingo, going about doing his chores and getting shakings and achings in his poor tender head! I, the Great Ingo, should be the rightful owner of this ranch, instead of that lazy bum Talon! Now go away!"

Link frowned at Navi, and then beat a hasty retreat. Once back outside, Link went to another door on the other side of the passage. He pushed the door open and slipped through, wondering if he'd meet another disgruntled farm hand. Inside, they saw Talon sitting with his back against a crate, snoring gently with his Cuccos squawking and squabbling all around him. He snorted and started awake.

"Oh, it's you again," he said jovially. "You know, I never properly thanked you for sending me back to Malon. Here, take this."

He staggered upright and handed Link a small bottle filled with milk.

"This is genuine Lon Lon Milk, from our genuine Lon Lon Cows. You know what they say: the best milk comes from happy cows. And happy cows come from Lon Lon Ranch!"

Link took the bottle gratefully and stowed it in his pouch.

"Now go see Malon and the horses," Talon recommended. "She's been waiting to see you all morning."

Link left the barn and walked toward an open paddock in the center of the ranch. He could now hear a girl's voice, presumably Malon, singing a pretty little song. He spotted her standing in the center of the paddock, surrounded by horses. She stopped her singing and beamed cheerfully when she saw him.

"Oh! It's you!" she said, giggling. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, fairy boy!"

She waved at the pasture behind her.

"Do you like my horses? They just had babies. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if I gave you one for fetching him for me. Go on, take a look!"

The two of them roamed the pasture, Malon gossiping eagerly about the young horses' flaws and specialties, not seeming to care whether Link was listening or not. Link examined each horse that came up to sniff him, giggling as they tickled him with their fuzzy muzzles. Eventually, he began to notice another small head poking out from behind a larger horse. This little filly had reddish-brown fur, a white mane and tail, and very dark blue eyes. Link pointed her out to Malon.

"Ooh, I was wondering if you'd ask about her," the girl answered gleefully. "That's the best one. Epona! Come here, girl!"

The horse stepped out a little from behind her mother, tail flicking hesitantly. Then she backed away again. Malon seemed to find this incredibly amusing.

"She's a little scared of you, I guess. I'm the only one who can go near her, because I know how to make friends with her." She began to sing her song again, and Epona took a few trotting steps towards them.

"Go on," Malon urged Link. "Try it!"

Link tugged his ocarina from its pouch and Malon giggled again.

"Hey, that's pretty neat!" she said. "Where'd you get it from?"

"A friend gave it to me," Link said shortly, thinking with a pang of sorrow about the look in Saria's green-blue eyes back on the bridge. He placed the instrument to his lips and carefully copied the song. He was concentrating so hard on it that he jumped in surprise when a moist nose nudged his hand. Epona had finally come up to him. He put a hand out to stroke her mane. She quivered, but stayed where she was.

"You're a brave girl, Epona," Link whispered. The filly nickered in reply, shoving her head under his arm. He laughed and scratched the star on her forehead.

"She's taken a liking to you," Malon said, sounding slightly surprised. "You're a little big to ride her now, but give it a year or so and you'll be perfect for each other. I can take care of her until then."

"Would you really?" Link asked in amazement. Ever since he had heard about them from Mido, he had always wanted his own horse.

"Sure. Did you see Dad in the barn?"

"Yeah. He gave me a bottle of milk."

"That'll be really useful," Malon commented. "The best part is that you can always refill it when it's empty."

Link stayed and talked to Malon for a while. He had never had very many friends, and it was nice to talk to a girl, besides Saria, who didn't consider him as an outcast.

When Navi finally reminded him it was time to leave, Malon walked him to the entrance of the ranch.

"Come back again soon," she asked him, with a hint of a plea in her voice.

"I will," Link promised. "I'll see you in a while, then. Maybe I can help out around the ranch a little."

"That would be nice of you," Malon said. There was a long, rather awkward silence.

"See you around," Link said finally. Malon waved as he jogged away, led by Navi.

Link and Navi crossed a broad stream using a large stone bridge. There was a flight of stairs leading up a small canyon nearby, with a sign next to it reading "This Way to Kakariko Village."

They ran up two flights of stairs and came out into an open space with a banner hung across it:

_Kakariko Village_

Through the archway was a very large, flat lawn. In the very center was a tree surrounded by a few bushes. There were a few flights of stairs leading to higher levels, and roughly eight or nine houses. A tall watch tower rose from one of these upper sanctums to the left. A massive windmill loomed over the entire village.

Link and Navi headed for the windmill, passing an angry-looking man, a few Cuccos, and a building in construction along the way. They stopped next to an ancient well to stare down into the water.

"How deep do you reckon that is?" Link asked, voicing his thought aloud.

"Fairly deep," Navi said impatiently. "Come on, let's go."

No sooner had she managed to drag him away from the well than a nearby woman called out to them. She had short, reddish-brown hair and large brown eyes. At the moment, she was wringing her graceful hands fretfully.

"Oh woe is me!" she said tearfully. "Oh, little boy, all of my dear Cuccos have escaped and are rampaging all over the village!"

"I'll catch them for you right away, ma'am," Link said gallantly, half wanting to be called someone's hero again. For the next few minutes, he followed Navi around the village, tracking the annoying birds, capturing them, and throwing them back in their repaired pen. Some of them had somehow managed to squeeze into very tight spots, such as a ledge or a crate, and had to be rescued. He also discovered, to his and Navi's great delight, that if he jumped off of something while holding a Cucco, he could glide for a short time!

It took nearly half an hour to gather all of the pesky little birds back in their pen. Finally, the lady smiled gratefully at them.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "I love my Cuccos. I would have gotten them myself, but I'm allergic to them. They make me sneeze."

Link found this a bit odd, but he accepted her gift, an empty bottle, graciously. He and Navi then went beneath an archway next to the stairs leading up to the windmill. They encountered a sign saying:

_Kakariko Graveyard_

"A graveyard? What's that?" Link asked.

"It's where people bury loved ones who have died," Navi explained. The Kokiri never grew old, so naturally he wouldn't know much about burying people. "Do you want to go back to the village? It's a little chilly back here."

Sure enough, a cold wind was blowing lightly as they entered the graveyard. They encountered a very large gravestone with the inscription:

_Here lie the remains of the Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family and founders of Kakariko Village. May you rest in peace._

"Sound intriguing," Link said, walking around the gravestone. On the next few levels of the graveyard were roughly twenty marble markers inscribed with various markings. A little boy was poking around with a stick.

"I'm imitating Dampe, the old gravekeeper," he explained. "It's fun. You just have to be really grumpy!" He banged on the ground with his stick and wandered away.

Navi, meanwhile, was investigating a nearby stone.

"I think this one's loose," she called. "There's a space beneath it."

Link looked quickly around to see if the boy was watching, then pulled the stone slowly aside. He looked over the top and saw a round hole with a bit of light shining out from it.

"Let's see what's down there," he urged Navi. The fairy hesitated.

"I dunno, Link," she said. "What if there are… you know… dead people down there?"

"Come on, Nav'," Link grumbled. Without a second thought, he jumped down into the hole.

It was dark and a bit spooky, but there weren't any dead people underground. Instead, Link encountered a chest just like the ones he had found in the Deku Tree. He pushed the heavy lid open and leaned inside. In the chest was a large, metal shield. He pulled it out to examine it more closely. On it was the crest of the kingdom: the Triforce at the top, below which was a red bird with its wings outstretched and another gold triangle.

"That's one of the shields that the soldiers in the army use," Navi commented. "Although how you're going to carry it around is quite beyond me!"

In response, Link swung the shield onto his back on top of the Deku Shield and his sword. He could still easily reach the hilt.

"It's too big for me to use as a normal shield, sure," he said, "but it'll be good backup if I ever lose the Deku shield."

Navi reluctantly agreed, and they exited the hole in the ground via one of the light portals that had taken them from the Great Deku Tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bad stopping place, I know, but bear with me. Know that while you are reading this I am hard at work on the next part and that Link and Echo are trying to get me to stay calm.

Link: Yeah. She's going a little crazy.

Echo: Be nice, she's just a little… well… whacked.

Link: Oh sure, you should talk about being nice…

Echo: Hey, I can be nice when I want to…

See what I have to put up with? Please continue with your kind suggestions and reviews!


	6. Goron City

Author's Note:

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've just been manga-drawing my little heart out for one of my friends and going off for days at a time on school trips to Catalina and Camp Surf and I'm just so sorry I totally have not been concentrating on this story! slaps self twice

I'll try to do better next time! I shouldn't take nearly so long because the stuff after this isn't nearly quite so BORING to write! You try writing this part of the game and see what it does to you.

One thing: I can't decide whether or not to a) do the Skulltula thing and b) do the mask game. Could you perhaps tell me in your wonderful reviews? Thankees!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back up in the Graveyard, Link and Navi continued their investigation. At the farthest end of the cemetery, they discovered another extra large tombstone.

_Here is the grave of the Royal Family. Only those knowing the Song of the Royal Family may enter here._

"The song of the Royal Family?" Navi asked, confused.

"It must be that song that Impa taught us," Link reasoned. "She told us it would come in handy."

He got out the ocarina Saria had given him and played the first part of the song he had memorized. Before he could go on, there was a crash of thunder. There was an odd humming noise in the air, and he immediately noticed a Triforce mark beneath his feet beginning to glow. They both backed away hurriedly. No sooner had they done so than a bolt of lightning hurtled out of the sky and struck the ground before their feet, leaving a gaping hole. Link and Navi glanced at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to jump down into the darkness.

This chamber was infinitely creepier than the other. Flapping noises echoed faintly around the walls of a large square chamber lit with eerie blue light from pools of water on the floor. Bones were scattered about as well, the remains of unfortunate people who had done something wrong.

"Link…" Navi hissed suddenly. "Get out your slingshot."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just look at the walls."

Link slowly pulled out his slingshot, glancing at the walls. He saw winged black shapes clinging to them, flapping from time to time.

"Those are Keese," Navi whispered. "Like birds, but they don't have beaks and they don't have feathers. They haven't spotted us yet, otherwise they would be flying at us by now. You have to shoot them in their sleep."

Link fired his slingshot until the Keese were all dead. They left behind more seeds for him to collect, for some strange reason.

"Hey, Link!" Navi called. "I think you should take a look at this!" Beside a heap of bones, a message was scratched onto a wall.

"Beware the Living Dead?" Link read quizzically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like this," Navi said, trembling visibly.

"Come on, Nav', where's your sense of adventure?" Link said with a grin, heading for an unlocked door across the room. The two of them went through and emerged into a room lit with green light. The puddles on the floor were glowing green.

"I still don't like this," Navi repeated. "Don't touch that stuff, it looks poisonous."

As Link took a step forward, a moaning sound met their ears. Navi spotted a patch of brown that looked as though it might… be…

"I knew I wouldn't like this!" she squealed. "Watch out, Link! Those brown things are alive!"

The brown splotch stood up, both Link and Navi backtracked a step. It was a tall, humanoid creature with a gaping hole for a mouth and long, gnarled fingers.

"Navi, what exactly are those things?" Link asked.

"They're called Redeads," Navi said, spotting more of them all around. "The living dead, like the note said. Don't let them catch you!"

They dodged away from the nearest Redead, but froze in their tracks as a piercing scream came from its wide mouth. After a few seconds they could move again, but the things were much closer than they had been.

"Watch out for that," Navi advised belatedly as they sprinted for the door on the opposite side of the room. It slid open as they reached it, allowing them to dash inside. Once they were through the door, it shut again and Link leaned against it.

"It's lucky those things can't move very fast," he said, panting. Navi flew over the other wall and lit it with her aura.

"There's something written here," she said. Link joined her.

_In Honor of the Royal Family_

_By the Composer Brothers_

_A rising sun will eventually set_

_A newborn's life will fade_

_Sun to moon, moon to sun_

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead._

Beneath this was scratched another two lines, along with the notes of a song.

_Restless souls wander where they don't belong,_

_Give them rest with the Sun's Song._

Link had never read music before, but Navi had. She walked him through the simple little song until he could play it with ease.

"Ready to go back out?" Navi asked.

"No. Let's go."

Link slipped quietly through the door again. As the waiting Redeads began moving forward, he swiftly raised his ocarina and played the Sun's Song. The zombies froze and began to glow white. They grew brighter and brighter until Navi and Link were forced to cover their eyes. When the light died away, the Redeads were nowhere to be seen.

"That was… interesting," Navi said blankly.

"Interesting is an understatement. That was awesome!" Link said excitedly. "At least those things are gone now. I wonder where they came from, anyway?"

"It might have something to do with the evil the Great Deku Tree talked about," Navi guessed as they followed a beam of light to the surface. "It must be invading all parts of the land."

"Maybe the princess is right about that man she showed us," Link said grimly, leading the way back into the main village.

They continued to discuss the intimate details of the matter as they headed up the remaining flights of stairs to the gate which led to Death Mountain. The guard stopped them and asked what they were doing.

"I have a letter from the Princess," Link said, holding up Zelda's note. The guard took it and read it. He began to chuckle.

"That's the princess's writing, all right. She claims you're on a quest to save Hyrule."

"That's right," Navi said. "Now we would appreciate it if you opened the gate to the trail, please."

The guard banged his spear on the ground and the gate slid open.

"Be careful," he warned as they moved to pass him. "There are monsters on the mountain. I sure hope you can use that sword of yours, Mr. Hero."

Even though he knew the guard was being sarcastic, it still felt good to be called a hero again. Link and Navi headed up the steep trail. The sun was shining brightly by this time, so it was hot work. Link was glad that he didn't have a shirt under his tunic like Saria, or this would be too hot to handle. The ground beneath his feet seemed to be warmer than usual. When he asked Navi, she said that Death Mountain was actually an active volcano, so it made sense that it would be warm.

They went on this way for an hour or so before meeting their first Death Mountain monster. There was a sort of scratching noise from above them, and then something hit Link hard enough to bowl him over.

"It's a Tektite, Link!" Navi cried. "Duck under your shield and attack it when it hits the ground!"

Link was going to do so, but the flat red creature had jumped again. He sprang out of the way and slashed down with his sword. The Tektite screeched and recoiled. As it was preparing to pounce again, Link jumped forward and, remembering Ghoma, stabbed the beast in its single eye. It screeched again and fell, vanishing in a flurry of blue fire.

More scratching noises alerted Link to the approach of another two Tektites behind him. He just had time to crouch as the first sprang. He felt it hit his double shield and bounce off again. As soon as the other had hit, he straightened and attacked with his sword. The two Tektites soon joined their friend.

Link and Navi celebrated the victory as they resumed their trek up the grueling trail. They passed a huge boulder with a sign next to it reading "Dodongo's Cavern." They stopped to examine the boulder.

"Doesn't look like a cavern to me," Link said with a shrug. They took a few steps away and encountered what appeared to be a large rock. At least, that's what they thought it was, until it sat up with a groan, causing Link to jump back in surprise.

"Hello," the rock said. Link blinked at it.

"Um… hi," he replied, looking around. Even sitting down, the creature was as big as he was. Standing, it would be very tall. "Are you a Goron?"

The rock/Goron nodded. "Are you looking for Big Brother Darunia?" he asked in his slow voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," Link said. "Is it very far to the city?"

"Not at all," the Goron answered. "Just a few more minutes up the trail. Can't miss it."

Link thanked the Goron and went on his way. He and Navi had to dodge a rolling Goron or two on the way up, but the remainder or their walk was mainly uneventful. They passed a red flag and reached a large open tunnel with a square platform in the middle. On the platform was a circle of rocks. The two companions went straight to the branch of the tunnel lined with more red hangings.

They emerged into a huge stone cavern. It was even larger than the market in the castle, about the size of Kakariko. It was lined with more tunnels and arranged in three levels around a center pit. In the pit were a giant pot and a few closed doors.

Link asked for directions from a Goron nearby and learned that "Big Brother" Darunia's room was through one of the doors in the pit. He also told them that Darunia was in a bit of a bad mood at the time.

Navi led the way down through the labyrinth of stone passages and stairways until they finally reached the level just above the bottom.

"Where's that music coming from?" Link wondered aloud.

"It always comes from that passage," a Goron nearby said sleepily. "I'm always too scared to go see what it is. There used to be rocks blocking the way, but Big Brother Darunia cleared them out with a Bomb Flower long ago."

Link cautiously took a few steps up the passage to the right, Navi lighting the way. They reached a spot where her light would not penetrate. Link took another step and the world swirled around him. When everything came back into focus, they were in a large clearing lined with trees and a few logs like he had found in the forest long ago.

"Uh oh," Link said. "I know where this is."

He was back in those woods he had gotten lost in when Nikol found him. The music was coming from one of the logs, but it took all of Link's courage just to get himself to brave the passage.

"I'll remember the way back," Navi promised. "We won't get too lost, hopefully. Just follow the music."

Link followed the music through a few more of the logs. He finally emerged in a large meadow filled with hedges. He maneuvered through the maze and reached a flight of stairs, which he climbed to surface into another large clearing. There was a tree at the other end, a strange stone in the nearest corner, and on a platform on the ground were the Triforce symbol and an odd swirling design. The music was coming from a stump at the far side of the clearing. On the stump was sitting…

"Saria!"

Link sprinted over to his friend. She lowered the ocarina she had been playing on and beamed at him.

"You're back!" she cried ecstatically. "I hoped that if I played my song you would find me here. We always used to play here. It's still as beautiful as ever, but it just doesn't seem right if you're not here."

She held up her ocarina, looking sad again. "I wanted to teach you my song before you leave again, so that you'll always be able to think of the forest and remember me."

Link was about to say that he would never be able to forget her, but she continued.

"It will also allow you to speak to me anytime, no matter how far away you are. Then we'll always be connected."

She lifted her ocarina and played her little song again. This time Link paid close attention to the movement of her fingers on the ocarina. When she was finished, he got out the ocarina she had given him and mimicked the song perfectly on the first try. Saria smiled happily.

"Very good," she praised. "You're good with music."

Link demonstrated the song of the Royal Family for her, and she smiled even more broadly.

"That's pretty," she said. "Now you should go and continue on your journey. Don't worry about the forest. I'll take care of it while you're away."

Link grinned at her. "Of course you will."

As he left the clearing to return to Goron City, he heard her beginning to play the song she had just learned from him.

Back in Goron City, the Goron near the portal asked if they had been successful.

"Maybe I'll go there someday," he said after they had finished describing the woods, then promptly went back to sleep. Navi giggled as they went down the stairs to the bottom level.

They stopped on a rug outside a closed door. The sign beside it read "_Big Brother Darunia's Room_." Link knocked uncertainly.

"Go away!" boomed a voice from inside. "I'm not accepting visitors today!"

"What should we do?" Navi whispered.

"We could try playing that song Impa taught us," Link replied, getting out his ocarina. "Maybe he just needs to know that we were sent by the princess."

He played the Royal Family's song. For a moment, there was silence from within. Then the voice rang out again.

"Enter," it called. The door slid open before them, and they went in. After a short tunnel, they emerged into a firelit chamber. In the very center stood a huge Goron with a wild shock of white hair and beady eyes. His muscles were like small boulders in themselves. On his shoulders was tattooed a sort of diamond with two more small triangles at the top.

"What do you want?" Darunia asked imperiously.

"Um…" Link decided he might as well start out with the truth. "The princess sent me to fetch the Spiritual Stones for her."

"The princess? Ordinarily I would consider it, but I'm just in such a bad mood. A little music would do me good. But I need something… something _green_. Something I can dance to."

In response, Link began to play Saria's song. As he played, he watched the Goron leader closely. At first, nothing happened. Darunia was still watching them with narrowed eyes. Then a wide smile split over his rocky face, and he began to dance. Link kept playing, but he was watching the spectacle with wide eyes. Dancing is no mean feat for a Goron of Darunia's size.

"Ooh! Hot! What a hot beat!" Darunia said when he wound down to a finish. "Amazing! One little song like that and all of my bad feelings just washed away! Thanks a bundle, kid. Here, take this for cheering me up. It'll allow even a little fellow like you to pick the bomb flowers. Careful with them, though."

The huge Goron clicked a golden bracelet around Link's left wrist. Inscribed into the metal was the same symbol tattooed into Darunia's shoulders.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Darunia asked. "Oh, the Spiritual Stone." For some reason, Darunia looked unhappy again. "Well, a few days ago a man from the desert came, claiming that the King had sent him. He asked for the ruby, too. I smelled a rat, so I refused. In response, he left in a huff. The very next day, monsters appeared in Dodongo's Cavern, our main food source. We had to seal it off so that they wouldn't get out and wreak havoc on the village down the way. If someone could get rid of the monsters so that my people could eat, I'd let them have anything. Even the Goron's Ruby."

"I'll help you out," Link suggested.

"No way," Darunia said instantly. "You're just a kid. I'm not putting you in danger like that."

"I'm not doing it for the reward," Link insisted. "I've fought monsters before."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No," Navi piped up. "We've really done stuff like this before. Trust me, we're up to it."

Darunia sighed. "I can see there's no stopping you. You can use a bomb flower to open the cave so you can get in. Good luck, little hero."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh, that was boring to write. I know the Redeads only freeze in the game, and you can't really get to the Lost Woods the short way until _after_ you learn Saria's Song and get the Goron's Bracelet, but I wasn't going to type up two more trips across Hyrule Field and up and down Death Mountain! Also I downplayed the enemy part of the Lost Woods so I could get this to you on time. Besides, the Lost Woods is a sacred sort of place in my version. No monster would dare show its face there until seven years have gone by. Please review, I love reading them. I won't take so long this time, I promise.


	7. The Goron's Ruby

Gaah! Sorry about my long Sabbatical!

* * *

Link exited Goron City and, following Darunia's directions, turned to the right. He saw another opening leading to a ledge positioned high above the blocked entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. As the Goron leader had said, there was a bomb flower sitting nearby.

"Let's give this bracelet a try, Navi," he said, leaning over. He took hold of the round thing and tugged it off its stem. It began to throb and smoke.

"Right down there, Link," Navi said, flying near the edge. "Before it blows up on you."

Link grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like it was about "worry-wart" fairies and lobbed his bomb down. Both of them watched it fall, lending beside the boulder blocking the entrance. It exploded with a flash of light and a puff of smoke, and the rock blew apart. The pieces bounced in all directions. By the time they had settled, Link and Navi were on their way down.

The tunnel leading into Dodongo's Caver was shorter than the log leading out of the forest, but longer than the one to Darunia's room. Link was expecting to come out in a giant cave something like Goron City, but they ran into a wall of rock instead. He knocked on it with one ear pressed against it. It sounded weak and hollow. He turned around and scanned the dark tunnel with sharp eyes, rewarded when he spotted a bomb flower in an alcove not far away. He plucked it and set it down next to the wall, running off and covering his ears. There was a slightly muffled "BOOM" and the remains of the false wall bounced away.

This time they really did come out into a cave. It was as high as Goron City, but much darker, lit only by the light from the door they had just come through and a boiling lake of lava on the floor. A giant platform sat in the middle, in front of a massive skull sticking out of the wall. It reminded Link of the monster he had once scribbled onto the trunk of his tree house. There were two ledges on either side of the cavern, which were connected to the center platform by some smaller platforms which rose and fell slowly. At their highest point, they were level with the platforms, but at their lowest they disappeared underneath the lava. One of these also connected the bridge Link was standing on to the center platform.

"That's one big hotfoot if we fall in there," Navi said, flying as close to the lava as possible to test its heat. "Where to first?"

Something else had grabbed Link's attention. He noticed a strange, yellow snowman-like thing on the center platform. Its top was slowly revolving.

"What's that thing, Navi?" he asked, taking two running leaps to take him to the center platform. He took a curious step towards it, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. A slit opened in the thing's head, revealing a large eye. It glowed blue, and Link jumped back in shock as a blue beam of magic shot from it. He nearly lost his balance on the edge, but luckily the thing's power couldn't stretch that far. Finally, it shut its eye and resumed its slow revolution.

"Beamos," Navi said belatedly. "It attacks through its eye, like a Ghoma. I don't think your slingshot will work on a creature like that. Its armor is too tough."

Link snuck quietly around the edge of the platform, heading for the ledge to the west. When then the rising cylinder came to its highest, he jumped across and landed safely on the ledge.

"This is another fake wall," Navi announced, flying near a section of the wall. Conveniently enough, there was a bomb flower right next to it. Link blew up the wall to find a treasure chest inside.

"Awesome," he commented, raising the lid. Inside was a wonderfully detailed map of the entire cavern, no doubt left there by the Gorons who usually frequented it. According to the map, there should be another doorway on the east side of this room. Link and Navi crossed the lava lake again, skirting the Beamos on their way, and Link blew up a small doorway to reveal the promised passage.

The two companions continued through the passage. They ended up in a small room with a raised switch in the center. Alongside it were two of the ugliest statues either of them had ever seen. Link stepped on the switch, and the bars of a door opened nearby. He got off the switch, and they slid closed.

"I bet you cloud push one of these onto it and hold it down," Navi observed. "They might do the job well."

Link put his shoulder to one of the statues and shoved hard. It slid bumpily onto the switch and clicked it down, raising the bars over the door. Link began to walk toward it again, but there was a loud roar from behind them and something slammed into him so hard he flew forward and landed on his stomach. He flipped over to see the other ugly statue bouncing toward him!

"Oops," Navi said quietly as Link scrambled up, sword and shield at the ready. "Guess the other one wasn't a statue at all. It's called an Armos. Hit it in the face."

As the statue, or rather the Armos, jumped at him again, Link slashed at its face with his small sword. It roared and began to spin wildly in circles. It finally exploded, knocking Link against the wall and slightly burning his face. Navi clucked sympathetically.

"That burn looks nasty," she said. "I'll try to warn you earlier next time. But look! He was hiding some hearts!" Where the statue had stood, there were two glowing hearts. Link kicked them angrily, but the effect was still the same. He would have a bruise and maybe a temporary burn mark on his face, but at least the pain was gone.

Link and Navi exited the Armos room and found themselves in a large chamber filled with lava and speckled with many platforms, leading up to a barred door.

There were two whistling screeches, and Link instinctively brought his shield up just in time to block a sword cut from what seemed to be a giant lizard. Frustrated, it gave another bird-like cry and jumped clear over him. Link dodged to the side as it swung at him again. He struck at it and, more by luck than anything else, managed to hit it. It retreated a few platforms away, glaring at him with slit-pupiled yellow eyes.

"Link, look out!" Navi screamed, tugging his hair. "There's another one!"

Link's sharp ears caught a whistling nose, and he moved sideways. A sharp, cold blade grazed his arm painfully, leaving a long cut. Link whirled and slashed at a second lizard. It jumped over his head, but he turned and managed to hit it when in landed. The other lizard attacked again, but Link blocked it with his shield and countered swiftly. The lizard miscalculated its escape jump and landed in the lava. It gave an anguished squeal and vanished in a flash of flame.

The other lizard, not happy about the death of its comrade-in-arms, slashed him and connected again, although Link avoided the worst of it by twisting to the side. He thrust forward blindly, and through sheer instinct managed to penetrate its chest armor. It fell to the floor with a crash and vanished in a little puff of red fire.

Link felt the scratch on his arm and the cut in his side, wincing, as the door opened. "What were those?" he asked his fairy.

"Lizalfos, I think," Navi replied. "They like fire."

She followed him across the platforms and into the new hallway… to come face to face with a dinosaur. It wasn't nearly as big as the one the skull in the entrance hall had come from, but it was still bigger than Link was.

For a moment, the dinosaur thing appeared to be equally as surprised as they were. Link doubted it had ever seen a Kokiri before. Then the thought struck him that the thing might be prompted to find out what Kokiri tasted like. Sure enough, it opened its mouth to take a deep breath. Link backed away uncertainly.

A wave of fire shot from the thing's mouth! With a small "yaak" of surprise, Link threw himself to the side. _My poor shield_, he thought. _It's probably nice and charred by now_.

"Go for the tail, Link!" Navi cried, lighting the was. Link jumped over the dinosaur's outstretched claws and hit its tail with his sword as hard as he could. The thing roared and fell, throbbing. "Uh, oh," Navi muttered. She tugged Link's hair with all the strength she could muster, and he stumbled sideways a few steps. At that exact moment, the creature's body exploded. Link gasped. If Navi hadn't pulled him out of the way, he'd have been a lot worse off than just having a few scratches to deal with.

"Thanks," Navi," he said shakily, and they continued. "Let me guess: That was a Dodongo."

"Right," Navi said.

Even the rocks were hot around here, Link noticed. Gorons must have a taste for spicy food. He couldn't imagine what a rock would taste like, but then again, he was a Kokiri. He figure that a Goron wouldn't know what Saria's special "fairy bread" was like either. Thinking of Saria made him feel more at home. On an impulse, he got out his ocarina and deftly played the bouncy little tune she'd taught him.

"Hey," Navi said next to him. "You want to talk to Saria, right?"

"Sure," Link said, bobbing his head. A moment later, Saria's voice was magically speaking in the small hallway.

"Link? Can you hear me? This is Saria."

"Yeah, I hear you," Link said joyfully. He heard his friend giggle.

"I heard that Mr. Darunia liked my song," she said. He suspected she was blushing. "I'm so glad it was helpful to you! But I'm sure you're doing something more important right now."

"But I want to talk to you!"

"You just did, silly. Go back to your quest and talk to me when you get done!"

With that, Navi informed him that she had broken the connection. Link put his ocarina away, feeling happier.

The next room contained an entire legion of bomb flowers around an outcropping, with just one small gap in the center.

"I bet if you find some way to set all of them off at once, the outcropping would fall," Navi suggested. Link spotted a lone bomb flower and began to run toward it, but a rustling noise alerted him to the presence of a Deku Scrub nearby. He blocked a speeding Deku nut with his poor, battered shield. It bounced back at the Deku and smacked him on the forehead with a pop. It squeaked and hopped out of his home.

"Don't eat me!" is cried. Link wondered vaguely what a Deku would taste like. Maybe it would taste a little like the Deku Nut Pie that Nikol made every Midwinter.

"Why would I eat you?" Link asked. The scrub looked extremely relieved.

"Of course, you're right. Why would you eat me when you could buy this fine Deku Shield, complete with protective enchantment, for half its normal prince, for the little hero? Shall we say, thirty rupees?"

"I dunno," Link said skeptically. "I bought mine for forty. So unless my math is off, thirty is too much. You know, maybe I am a little hungry…" This was a complete lie, of course, as the hearts filled him up nicely. It nevertheless had the desired effect on the pitiful Deku scrub.

"Twenty, then," the scrub said hastily. Navi stifled a snicker. "I'll even take that one off your hands."

Link pulled off his burnt, ragged old shield. "I'm rather attached to this one, but maybe… I can't go around eating rocks, you know."

"Fifteen, then. There, now I've fairly bought it from you for five whole rupees, so go get food somewhere else." The scrub tossed Link the new Deku shield, snatched the old one, and vanished underground. The Kokiri boy giggled, and then went to get the bomb flower. He set it down in the gap and ran to the door, covering his ears again. After a series of deafening explosions, he opened his eyes to see a new staircase. The steps were so high he couldn't just walk up them like a normal stairway. He had to pull himself onto each one until he reached the room at the top, where there was a small square platform with a switch on top. The ladder leading up to it was blocked by a statue.

"Is that an Armos, or a real statue?" Link whispered.

"I can't tell," Navi replied. "You have to get close to it to find out." Link steeled himself and walked forward. With a glance at Navi, he reached out and poked the stature. He jumped back immediately, expecting it to come to life. After a moment of silence they both burst out laughing at such foolishness.

"Guess not," Navi said, as Link shoved the ugly, but harmless, statue aside and started climbing the ladder.

"I hope I never meet one of those again," he admitted. "Or else I'm gonna have nightmares for a year. I was so scared."

"But you didn't give up," Navi reassured him. "You can take on one of those things any time."

Link jumped on the switch in the platform, opening the next door. When they walked through, they were back in the main chamber again, but high above it thanks to the staircase. They crossed a long, rickety bridge, jumping over some gaps in the planks, and found another door at the far end. They were now in a room mostly obscured by pillars, but filled with passages below. Link jumped recklessly down to the floor. There was a metallic clang, and something very sharp sliced his leg, He jumped to one side, expecting to see another sword-wielding monster, but only saw a square metal device with spikes attached to the sides, moving aimlessly back and forth. Navi sighed, touching the wound gently.

"That's why we look around corners before barging out madly," she scolded, sounding for all the world like a mother telling off and unruly child.

"Sorry," Link grumbled, limping over to a ladder. It turned out to be too high for him to reach. He noticed a block embedded in the wall directly beneath it and tugged it free. He climbed on top of it and went up the ladder, but the doorway was blocked. Groaning, he turned around to find another way and spotted a bomb flower growing on top of a low platform nearby. He jumped over to it and plucked it, aiming for the door. It took him a few tries, but luckily the flower's supply of bombs appeared to be inexhaustible. Finally, on his fourth attempt, he managed to destroy the rubble blocking the doorway. He jumped through the door and landed on another patch of warm, volcanic rock.

"Haven't we been here before?" Link asked his fairy, shield ready to block anything. It was another one of the rooms with lava and platforms which were so frequent in the Goddess-cursed dungeon. "What is it with Gorons and all these lava lakes?"

Right on cue, there was a piercing cry and two more Lizalfos attacked. Link already had some idea to defeat them, after his previous encounter with their kind. He simply waited for them to strike, dodged, and hit them while they were regaining their balance. He made it through the battle, although his wounded leg hampered him enough to earn a gash on the shoulder.

"You seem to be starting a collection," Navi tutted. "One on your side, one on your leg, one down your sword arm, and one on your shoulder."

"I'm still just a beginner," Link grumbled. He trundled to the unlocked door, but Navi directed him instead to a pot next to it. He broke it with his sword, and a small glowing fairy flew out. Navi exchanged a few words with it in the fairy language.

"He thanks you for getting him out of that pot," she reported. "He'll heal you now, if you like, and I already told him that he should whether you wanted it or not."

The little fairy flew around Link in glittering circles, and his four most serious wounds closed. His work finished, the little fairy flew away and vanished. Link called a "thank you" after him, then went through the door.

The next room consisted of an endless drop, spanned by the ledge Link stood on, a kedge at the far side, and a platform in the center. Unfortunately, the platform was covered in flames.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Link said, his voice echoing oddly.

"Find a way to lower the flames," Navi said matter-of-factly. Link scanned the bottomless room and spotted an eye staring at him from a gold plaque over the opposite door. If such things happened in Hyrule, a light bulb would have flashed over his head. He pulled out his slingshot and aimed at the eye. He missed once, but hit it on his second try. The flames vanished with a click.

"Come on," Navi urge, and he followed her across, careful not to fall into the darkness below. The flames came on as he passed under the eye, sounding angry and resentful that he had discovered their secret.

To Link's surprise, they were back in the room with the spikes and pillars, but high above, on a whole different level. He hopped across to a shelf and saw a treasure chest. Exchanging a triumphant glance with Navi, he lifted the lid and reached inside. He pulled out a bulging drawstring bag, which turned out to be filled with bombs. How they all fit inside mystified him. He guessed there was some sort of accommodation spell on it to make it more roomy on the inside.

"Interesting material," Navi said, examining the fabric. "Dodongo skin. Very safe."

"So can I keep it?"

"All right," Navi sighed. "If you want. They might come in handy some other time, after all."

Link tied the bag onto his belt, and then he and Navi headed through the next passage to emerge high above the entrance hall. There was a stone in front of them ,into which an inscription was carved.

_Giant Dead Dodongo_

_When it sees red, a new way to go_

_Will be opened._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not a clue."

They crossed the bridge to their left, clicking down a switch but not being able to see what it did at first. They hit a dead end, and crossed the bridge again, jumping over two gaps.

Another light bulb would have flashed above Link's head. He ran back to one of the gaps and looked down to see one of the empty eyeholes of the giant skull.

"The Giant Dead Dodongo is the skull!" he whispered. "By Nayru's wisdom! How could I have missed it?" He plucked a bomb from his newly acquired bag and dropped it into the eyehole below him. Navi gave a low cheer as the bomb exploded, causing the eyehole to glow red. Link repeated the process on the other eye and ran back to the ledge to watch. The entire cavern rumbled, and the Dodongo's lower jaw fell open with a crash, smashing the Beamos.

"Now how do we get down there?" Navi pondered. Her question was answered by the mysterious switch. One of the platforms rose all the way up to their level. They jumped on it and enjoyed the quick ride as it brought them safely to the center platform. They braved the jagged teeth of the dead Dodongo and ran inside its mouth, appearing in a square room with… absolutely nothing in it. Confused, they looked around.

It was Link who spotted the irregular patch of floor in the exact center. He bombed it, opening up a small hole. With a last cocky grin at Navi, he jumped down. She followed with a muttered word that sounded suspiciously like "Boys."

The fall was not as far as they expected. Link landed on his feet and looked around as Navi joined him. The chamber they were in was large and rectangular, with a pond of steaming lave in the center. There was nothing in Link's immediate range of vision. Then there was a low, menacing growl from behind them, and he whirled to see a massive, black Dodongo towering over them. Its beady little red eyes zeroed in on him, and it roared loud enough to make his eardrums ring.

"It's the mster of all Dodongos!" Navi shrieked. "Its weak point is its head!"

"How am I supposed to reach it?" Link asked frantically. "It's twenty feet above me!"

"Knock it over!"

"Oh, sure, that'll be easy," Link said, backing up as King Dodongo took a step forward. "Maybe it'll fall over if I blow on it. This should be a bomb."

This time the air above Link's head actually got significantly brighter as a brilliant idea struck him.

"Bombs," he muttered. As the Dodongo took another step forward, he ignited one and hurled it towards the beast. It blew up at its feet, but it did no harm. If Dodongos could laugh, this one would be laughing long and hard right about now.

"Somewhere higher," Navi called, flying perilously close to the giant snout. The monster flicked her into the wall, and she spiraled dizzily to the ground at its feet. As the Dodongo raised its foot over her, something inside Link snapped.

"Eat this, bright-eyes!" he called, hurling another bomb with all the strength he could gather. As though saying "okay," the monster snapped it up and swallowed it.

"Fine," Link growled, drawing his sword. "I didn't really mean literally, but that's okay too." If he had to defend Navi old-school fashion, he would. But King Dodongo suddenly stopped. There was a muffled explosion, and the creature roared. It crashed to the ground, barely missing Navi, and twitched a bit. "That'll teach you to take people literally," Link snapped. "I hope that hurt."

He slashed the Dodongo's snout. It grunted and tried to stand up, but he struck it again. When it opened its mouth in a last-ditch attempt to sample crispy-fried Kokiri, Link thrust his sword into the weak scales between the eyes. King Dodongo shuddered and rolled into a ball. Link scooped up Navi and crouched, hoping the Hylian shield on his back would protest them as the monster rolled over them. Metal scraped against scales, and for one sickening moment Link feared they would be smashed flatter than Mido's infamous "belly-flop" pancakes, but then they were clear. He looked up just in time to see the balled Dodongo crashed into a wall and roll dizzily into the lava. It roared once more, for even a Dodongo wasn't tough enough to withstand lava at the core of Death Mountain. The lava hardened and cracked, leaving only the charred remains of King Dodongo, one glowing portal, and a giant heart.

Link glanced at the fairy in his hands. She was just coming around.

"Huh?" she moaned. "What happened? Izze gone?"

"Yup," Link replied, nodding. He showed Navi the dead Dodongo in the hardened lava. She took to the air, her wits slowly returning.

"We'd better go," she said. "The lava's nice and cool now."

Link picked up his sword. He would really have to find some way to clean it one of these days. He'd read in a book somewhere that it was bad for the sword if it went uncleaned. He then went over to the heart and poked it. It soaked into him as all the others had, easing the aches he'd gotten when King Dodongo rolled over him.

"You know, I really do thing those big things make you stronger," Navi said, observing him. Link shrugged. He didn't feel any different, but Navi was his guardian fairy. It was her job to know these things.

They stepped into the portal and let the light carry them away…

* * *

Link and Navi were dropped outside the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. Nobody was there. They looked around, and a whistling nose reached their ears. Something round and brown landed in front of them, causing Link to stumble. It was Darunia. When he stood, an enormous smile was stretching across his face.

"Well done," he said, clapping Link on the shoulder. This knocked Link the rest of the way to the ground, but Darunia didn't appear to notice. "I doubted you could do it at first, but you've proven yourself to be a real man! Say, I think you and I should become Sword Brothers!"

Lin had managed to get up by this time. Seeing his startled face, Darunia laughed jovially. "no, there's no big ceremony involved. Just take this as a token of out Brotherhood."

He raised his hands, and the Goron's Ruby appeared between them. He handed it to Link, who carefully nestled it in his pouch along with the Kokiri's Emerald.

"Gorons!" Darunia called. Two more dropped from the sky. "Let's give our new Brother a big Goron hug!"

Somehow Link got the feeling that this was not good news. He fled up the path, hearing Darunia's laughter still booming genially behind him.

* * *

Whew! I've literally been writing this for twenty-four hours, including sleeping and eating, starting after breakfast yesterday. I finished writing it at exactly 11:02 last night and finished typing it up at approximately 10:15. I'm TIRED! But as they say, the show must go on.

If you feel my endless toil deserves a nice review… I would love to know what you think of my story so far! Feel free to give suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story.

NEVER ATTACK A CUCCO!

'Til next, time, faithful readers…


	8. The Great Fairy

ITS ALIVE!

* * *

"Explain this to me again, Navi. Why exactly are we climbing a massive cliff on this goddess-forsaken mountain, after killing some monsters, blowing up some rocks, and surviving through a giant eruption?" Link asked, much later. The winds were strong way up here, and it was taking all he had just to keep climbing. There was still a little way to go, and then they would be at the top. Navi, who was lazily floating next to him, pretended to wake up with a start. 

"What? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep while you were climbing… I already told you, Link. The Great Fairy lives at the top of this mountain. She's the Queen of all the fairies, you know. She'll probably give you something cool, not to mention heal all these 'injuries' you've picked up just by walking up a little mountain!"

"Little," Link scoffed, pulling himself up some more. "This thing's as tall as all the trees in Kokiri Forest put together!"

At long last, Link pulled himself over the rim of the cliff and rested, sitting on the edge and swinging his legs back and forth.

"Don't do that," Navi scolded. "You might fall!"

"It's just a 'little' mountain, Nav,'" Link retorted.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you! I'm just making it clear that this is a big mountain!"

"All right, you win! It's a big mountain!"

There was a laugh from behind them. They turned to see a feathered shape sitting on a sign nearby.

"Hoo-hoot! Hello, Link and Navi!" the owl chortled. "My, you two have gone through a lot, to make it all the way up this big mountain!" Link gave Navi an "I told you so" look. "Just over to my right is the Great Fairy's Fountain. The door seems to be blocked, so you'd better have a way to get in. To my right is the Crater. It's too hot to go in there. I've heard that the Great Fairy gives a wonderful gift to anyone strong enough to make it to her cave. The doorway's never been blocked, though…"

Link and Navi approached the wall he's indicated with his pinfeathers. Link knocked on it, and he heard it echo faintly.

"We could blow this up," Navi commented. Link popped a bomb out of its protective bag and set it down next to the wall. He ran back a few steps, and the owl covered its sensitive ears with its wings as the bomb exploded. Where the wall had been was a dark passage. Cool air was blowing gently out of it.

"You've certainly advanced," Kaepora Gaebora said, sounding impressed. "The Great Fairy will be hard pressed to think up a gift for you! Come back when you're done and I'll give you two a lift to the village, so you don't have to go all the way back down. What do you say?"

"Great!" Link said. "See you soon!"

The cave was dark and filled with the sound of trickling water. Gradually they became aware of a faint glow coming from the far end. Hoping there wasn't any rubble to trip over, Link made his way through the darkness toward it. It was a medium-sized pool, complete with a small statue in the center.

"That's a statue of the Great Fairy," Navi explained. "She lives in there. There must be something to summon her nearby."

Link knelt down and ran his hand over a smooth spot on the floor in front of him. "Come over here for a second," he called to Navi. She fluttered over and her light illuminated a small Triforce symbol.

"That must be it," Navi said. "But what do you do?"

"Impa said that the song of the Royal Family could be used to show relation to the Royal Family," Link guessed. "That must be it."

He stood back up and took his ocarina from the pouch containing the Spiritual Stones. He put it to his lips and pondered for a moment, calling the notes out of his memory. He had played the first eleven notes of the pretty little song when the statue began to glow. He lowered the ocarina in awe as laughter came from the statue's smiling mouth. Thousands of tiny pinpoints of light swirled out of it and came together, forming a woman's shape. She had large, glittering violet eyes and her long scarlet hair was tied back into three braids. She wore a garment made entirely out of what seemed to be leaves, but it sparkled like gold.

"I am the Great Fairy of Power," she said, smiling kindly down at Link and Navi. "Your quest is already known to me, and I will gladly help in any way I can. Therefore, I shall give you the gift of magic."

A strange tingling feeling filled Link up to the tips of his fingers.

"Raw magic is useless on its own to any who is not a fairy," the Great Fairy continued. "However, if you try combining it with one of your sword attacks, something interesting might happen. Also, magic can be used in certain spells which we Great Fairies can teach you. I am not the only one of my kind in Hyrule. My four sisters can be found in caves like these all over the land. There are also many smaller fountains where fairies like Navi live."

The Great Fairy winked. "If you can find my sister, the Great Fairy of Magic, she might have a nice spell to give you! She lives near Hyrule Castle in the blocked off cavern beside the gate. And remember, when battle has made you weary, come back to see me and I will heal your wounds."

"Thank you for all your help," Link said, as the Great Fairy began to shrink back into her statue.

She answered with a wave and a shrieking laugh, then vanished in a puff of sparks.

"Come on, Navi, let's go!" Link said. He led Navi back out into the bright sunlight of Death Mountain, where Kaepora Gaebora was waiting for them.

"Hoo-hoot! Did the Great Fairy give you a gift?" he asked. Link nodded vigorously.

"I have something for you as well," the owl said. He lifted one of his legs. Dangling from his claw was a plain leather bag that Link could fit under his shields. "This is no ordinary bag," he said as Link took it. "Put that pebble in it and see what happens."

Link picked up a rock from the ground and put it in the bag. It felt just as light as before. He reached inside and felt into the corners, but the stone was gone!

"Call for it," the owl said. "Just say 'pebble' and it will come to your hand."

Link put his hand into the bag again. "Rock," he said. Something appeared in his hand, and he pulled it out to see that the chunk had reappeared.

"Amazing!" Navi said. "This can hold all of his stuff so he doesn't have to carry all of it around!"

"Thank you," Link said honestly, sliding his shields off and hanging the bag over his shoulder so it was within easy reach of his right hand. He replaced his Deku and Hylian shields.

"Now I'll give you a lift to the village," Kaepora Gaebora offered. "Just grab onto my talons and hold on tight."

The flight down the mountain was quite breathtaking. The scenery spread out below them was beautiful. Link saw the tops of the houses in a small village on the other side of the crater, but they were obscured as the owl swooped lower. The cliffs whipped past, and Link's hair and clothes blew in the wind. Navi hid in his hat.

The fantastic journey finally ended as the owl dropped him lightly on his feet right next to the village well. He waved goodbye as Kaepora Gaebora flapped off.

The sun was beginning to sink down behind the hills. Link briefly considered playing the Sun's Song, but decided that it would probably frighten the villagers half to death. Instead, he headed for a nearby house to wait out the night. Inside he found the Cucco lady and a burly, bearded man. They welcomed him and told him that this was Impa's house, but the villagers used it while she was gone.

"I see you have a sword," the man boomed. "Are you any good with it?"

Link shrugged. "I guess," he said. "I kill monsters with it, at least."

The man nodded. "How would you like to learn a cool new move? I learned it from a kid around your age a while back. He looked a little like you, actually."

"Sure," Link said eagerly. The man introduced himself as Helt. They grabbed a torch and headed outside.

"Here's how you do it," Helt said, drawing his own sword. He held it around chest height, twisted slightly, and then spun in a circle. The wind of his sword actually ruffled Link's hair.

"Um…" Link said, eyes wide. "Could you do it again… just slower?"

Helt laughed. They worked on the new skill, Helt making him do it over and over until he had it right.

"One more time," he said at last. "Try to put a little more oomph into it."

Link twisted to the right a bit. To his amazement, his sword began to glow. It began to strain against his grasp. He held the position, struggling against his sword, as the light grew brighter. Finally he let himself go, and the sword practically pulled him around. Sparks trailed behind the blade, and a small shockwave spread out from it. Helt was knocked back a few feet.

"You have magic?" he asked, stunned.

"The Great Fairy gave it to me," Link explained, gazing at his sword in awe. It was dull once more.

"That's a pretty formidable move with the magic in it," Helt informed him. "I think that's enough for one night. Do come inside, there's a bed in there that would fit you."

* * *

Yawn- that's enough for one night. It's not much but I want to get this story updated so that you don't abandon all hope. The rest of the trip to Zora's Domain will come along in a day or so. I promise nothing, however. My time of free hours on the computer is coming to an end with the arrival of my mother tomorrow. You know how it is. It would mean a lot if you'd review! u.u 


	9. Zora's Domain

Disclaimer here.

I told you I wouldn't be too long. I got all in a tizzy trying to remember which way was east and which way was west in Hyrule and I couldn't for the life of me remember until I did a quick run-through of the game and remembered getting the fire arrows after the water temple. Sheesh! Not much to say to this but look! Responses!

Takayu: Thank you for your offer! I think I've played this game enough to know basically what to do, but if I need help I'll ask.

Symphony of Dreams: For your strep throat, I update quickly. Have a red potion.

InuJoey20: Hm… the equipment question was answered last chapter. I had pondered that problem for a while. I don't think he'll find love, not in a novelization. I mean the girls will still like him, sure, I won't play up the romance aspect too much.

Fredd: You're welcome. OOT novelizations are everywhere these days. They're not so hard to find.

Lady Melissa Dog Demon: Thanks.

P.S. Dylan M. I want you to read this but unfortunately I have no way to talk to you!

Let's go on with the show…

* * *

Link spent a comfortable night in the small bed. Navi woke him shortly before dawn. 

"We should get going to Zora's Domain," she whispered as he sat up, yawning. "It's a long way from here."

Link leaned over and started putting things in the magical bag Kaepora Gaebora had given him. It was soon holding his slingshot, Deku seeds, ocarina, Spiritual Stones, bombs, rupees, the bottle of milk and the other bottle, and everything else he had collected. He slid it over his shoulder again and slung his sword and shields across his back. The bag was still as light as a feather and looked empty.

"That should discourage thieves as well," Navi pointed out. "Most thieves wouldn't go against someone with a sword, even a boy like you, just for an empty bag."

Trying to be as quiet as possible, they left the village and carried on down the steps to Hyrule Field. As they reached the field proper, the sun peeked over the hills to the east and a Cucco crowed at Lon Lon Ranch. It was quite rare for Cuccos to crow, but when they did, it carried all over Hyrule.

The hour or so trip over to the mouth of Zora's River Canyon was uneventful. The river itself, however, left Link staring. He had never seen anything other than a small forest stream.

"Where does all this water come from?" he asked Navi over the noise of a small waterfall nearby.

"It flows from the fountain over Zora's Domain," the fairy replied. "After here it goes underground until it comes up in Gerudo Valley, and then flows to Lake Hylia. Along the underground passage are small springs that feed the Hyrule Castle moat and the Kakariko Well."

Slightly dazzled by the sunlight slanting off the water, Link followed the river until a wall of boulders blocked his way.

"Get back," he warned Navi. He reached into his bag and said, "Bombs." The bomb sack appeared in his hand and he plucked a bomb out. He set it next to the boulders and ran away behind a nearby tree, covering his ears. The boulders burst into tiny pebbles.

"Hoot-hoot! Well done!"

Kaepora Gaebora was sitting on the top of the tree. He swiveled his head upside-down.

"You are close to the Zora's Domain," he said. "At the top of the canyon is the waterfall coming down from the Fountain. Let them hear the Song of the Royal Family. Hoo-hoot!"

Without even waiting for a reply, the owl spread its massive wings and took off, flying away over Kakariko. Link shrugged and continued up the riverbank, enjoying the spray on his face as the water splashed against the rocks. He reached a point where several stepping stones crossed the river, and a fence blocked the path ahead. Navi flew in front of him as he headed for the rocks.

"No you don't," she said. "You'll fall and split your head open."

Link waved her away. "I'll be careful. It's too deep to hit my head here."

"Then you'll drown!"

"Oh please, Navi. I know how to swim. I'm not totally helpless, you know."

They made it to the middle of the river. There was a splash to one side and Link turned. He saw a medium-sized rock pelting towards him and jumped quickly to the next rock, sliding his Deku Shield onto his arm. He saw a strange creature floating on the water nearby. It looked almost like a Deku, but it was blue and had tentacles. It had the same snout, from which another rock came flying. He blocked with his shield, sending it flying back at the creature, and struck it right between the eyes. The thing flew back a few feet, gave a small noise, and vanished in a swirl of bubbles.

"I might have known," Navi said, fuming, as Link put his shield on his back again. "Octoroks. They're like Dekus, just in water."

"They're as stupid as Dekus as well," Link said with a giggle. "You'd think they'd have learned to duck by now."

A little farther along were more stepping stones. Link hopped across with Navi searing he was going to slip every single time. They had to scramble up some boulders every so often, following the river as it wound up through the canyon. Navi explained to Link that the river had actually created the canyon by wearing away the rock. The boulders they scrambled up were from rockslides.

Link actually did fall in the river once. Luckily it was in the shallows, and he leapt out right away.

"That's pretty cold," he said, squeezing water out of his tunic. "I wouldn't want to go swimming in winter around here."

Soon the walls of the canyon closed in around them, and the path was reduced to a series of bridges suspended about the water. Link and Navi made their way up the small maze of bridges.

"What's that roaring sound?" Link called. Navi had to shout to make herself heard.

"It's the waterfall!"

Link wondered how anything could possibly be so loud. He rounded the next bend and stopped short in awe.

Far, far above, water flowed over the rim of the cliff. It came flooding down in torrents, crashing against the rocks below. The bridges and narrow ledges around it were slick with water. A small rainbow was visible at the top of the waterfall. Eyes wide in fascination, Link made his way carefully over the slippery paths until he was directly in front of the waterfall, with a hefty distance between his position and the river below. He noticed a small plaque in the ground at his feet and knelt to read it.

_When the King sleeps_

_So does the waterfall._

Remembering Kaepora Gaebora's advice, Link reached into his bag.

"Ocarina!" he mouthed, and it came to his hand. He raised it and began to play the same song that had awakened the Great Fairy, the Song of the Royal Family. Now that he thought about it, "the Song of the Royal Family" was quite a mouthful. Maybe he should give it a nickname. Impa had played it for the princess every night, he remembered. That sounds good. Zelda's Lullaby.

The notes of the song rang loud and clear, even through the roar of the waterfall. As the song finished, something odd began to happen. The waterfall parted in front of him, revealing a dark tunnel.

"That must be the entrance to Zora's Domain," Navi screamed into his ear. Even so, he barely heard her, even as loud as her voice was for such a small creature. He replaced his ocarina with care and took a leap of faith, landing safely in the darkness within. Navi lit the passage as the waterfall closed behind them.

"Wait, Nav," Link called. "I want to see what it looks like without you."

Navi hid under his hat, and her light was extinguished. Link gasped as millions of beautiful swirls of aquamarine light played on the walls, ceiling, and floor. He walked slowly, almost reverently, along the passage until he came out in a massive cavern.

It was as big as Goron City, definitely, but instead of being made of tan stone was all silvery-grey. The bottom of the cavern was filled with clear water, and the light which reflected off of it from windows high above made the whole domain shimmer in cool silver light. The ledge Link was standing on wound up to a staircase further along on one fork, another tunnel down the other. Link could see the water through the second tunnel. A smaller waterfall fell from a hole in the wall near the place where the staircase disappeared, but this one wasn't making a loud clamor. It fell gently to the water below, filling the cavern with a musical splashing noise. Torches lined the path down the stairs.

Link walked up the stairs, reasoning that the most important people lived high up, with the exception of Brother Darunia, who lived down low. But Brother Darunia wasn't your average person, sort of like Saria. The stairs opened out into a small chamber with a tunnel to the left, which the waterfall must flow out of, and a ledge to the right, leading up to another passage across the room. In front of the passage sat a creature that looked like a very fat fish in a robe. On second inspection, he saw that it had very skinny arms and legs, which looked out of place on his bloated body. The fish didn't seem to be paying attention to him. Instead he was talking quietly to himself, wringing his hands worriedly. Link stepped up to what seemed to be the audience platform to hear what he was saying.

"Oh, my dear Princess Ruto," the fish moaned. "Where can she be?"

Navi flew out of Link's hat. "That's King Zora," she whispered. "Ruto is his daughter. It sounds like she's gone missing! We can't do any good here, it looks like."

Link shrugged and jumped off the platform. The water here was actually quite warm. He ran into the passage to the left, wanting to investigate, and get a better view of the cavern to boot. He encountered a strange creature resembling a Hylian or a Kokiri, but blue. A fish tail was in place of its hair, and it had fins protruding from his sides and wrists.

"Are you a Zora?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. The creature didn't seem offended by his question.

"I am," he answered. "Welcome to Zora's Domain. Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure," Link said eagerly. "What's the game?"

The Zora produced five blue rupees from behind his back.

"This is a diving game. I throw all these rupees off that waterfall and you dive after them. If you can get them all in twenty seconds, I'll give you something cool… Ready?"

Link removed his shields, which would weigh him down too much. "Ready," he replied.

The Zora threw the rupees down into the water below and watched them sink to the bottom. "Go!" he said.

Link took a running dive off the waterfall. He had frequently done stunts like this back in the Kokiri Forest. He and Nikol had always gone higher than any of the others. He entered the water with a small splash and opened his eyes to spot the rupees. He snagged two on the first dive, then came up for a gulp of air before nabbing the other three.

"Good job!" the Zora above called. "Come up here and I'll give you your prize!"

Link clambered into the shallows, where he saw a young Zora boy peering at a school of fish nearby.

"Hi," the boy said, barely giving him a glance before looking at the fish.

"What're you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm wishing I could catch a fish. It's my turn to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu, since my sister's gone."

Navi whizzed out of Link's hat.

"You're Ruto's brother?" she asked. The Zora boy nodded.

"My name's Dema," he said. "I'm really worried about my sister. Father is too."

"I can catch a fish," Link offered, calling his empty bottle out of his bag. "I'll feed Jabu-Jabu too, if you'll tell me where he is, so you can look for your sister."

"Thanks," Dema said, face brightening into a grateful smile. "Lord Jabu-Jabu is the guardian of the Zoras. He lives in Zora's Fountain, which you can get to through the passage behind my father."

With these parting words, Dema dove into the depths of the water, heading for what looked like a small doorway. Link popped the cork out the bottle, dashed quickly forward, and scooped up a fish and a hefty amount of water. He corked the bottle and stowed it in his bag, then went up the ledges and stairs until he was back at the top of the waterfall.

"That was an excellent dive," the Zora told him. He held out a hand for the rupees, and Link handed them back. In return, he gave Link a small, circular silver thing. "That is a 'scale' of our kind," the Zora informed him. "It will help you to dive deeper, just like a Zora. But if you can't hold your breath long enough, it doesn't matter!"

Link thanked the Zora and slipped on his shields again. He looked down and saw Dema appear out of the underwater doorway and resurface. He was holding a bottle in his hand, but it already had something in it. Link went back to the King's chamber and met him at the top of the stairs. Dema practically bowled him over as he went to his father.

"I found a note in Lake Hylia!" he cried. He pulled the wet piece of paper out of the bottle and handed it to the king.

"It's from Ruto!" King Zora exclaimed. "She says she's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu! But Lord Jabu-Jabu would never eat my precious Ruto! But then, he has been rather green around the gills since that man from the desert came asking about the Spiritual Stone…"

Link's ears perked up.

"But I told him no, it belongs to Ruto, to give to the man she's going to marry. And now I fear something terrible has happened!"

Link decided he should speak up.

"Excuse me," he said loudly. "I can go into Jabu-Jabu's belly and find Princess Ruto. I've fought monsters before."

Both King Zora and Dema examined him as though seeing him for the first time.

"I have a fish, and I have a sword," Link added. "Plus a lot of other stuff. I can help."

"I'll come with you," Dema said quickly.

King Zora boomed, "No! You can't. If something happens to Ruto you'll be the heir to the throne. You can't go."

Dema grumbled under his breath, but relented. King Zora tossed the bottle to Link, who caught it and stuffed it into his bag.

"Good luck then, small warrior," he said. He managed to wriggle over to unblock the passage. "Go now and save my daughter."

* * *

I'VE GOT A FISH AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! … I just had to say that. I'm sorry. I've been racing my OOT soundtrack to get here and I won. It's still in the Lost Woods. There's only three made-ups... count em, Nikol, Helt, Dema. And Nikol and Helt are actually in the game, just they don't have names. So what do you think so far? Are you guys like me and you can't wait for the Water Temple?  



	10. The Zora's Sapphire

A/N: Much too late for my own good, here is Jabu-Jabu's Belly. I'm happy because once this is finished I can also put up the next chapter, which I've already written!

Inujoey: Didn't expect to see you here too! He did have to have something to carry all his stuff around with. I got the idea somewhere… I just don't remember where!

Symphony of Dreams: (sweatdrop) Erm… maybe after I've played the game enough… which I haven't… not yet at least…

Kimyb: Hello, friend! Sad that I won't see you much, if at all, this year. -- But I'm glad you liked my story! I liked yours!

MoombaRave: (evil grin… very evil grin indeed) You have no idea… But that's the beauty of novelizations… you can do what you want… whatever you want…

* * *

"Wow… is this a lake?" Link asked, peering out over what seemed, to him, to be a vast expanse of water. Some logs lay in the shallows. Three sides of the water were bordered by the mountains, sometimes with tiny shores. The fourth side was the edge of the cliff over which the waterfall tumbled. A safety fence was hammered into the rim. 

"No, Link, this is hardly a duckpond compared to Lake Hylia," Navi said with a giggle.

"What's a duck?"

"It's a kind of bird."

"Then why isn't this called Zora's Duckpond?"

Navi laughed heartily. "Because Zora's Fountain sounds fancier. Look, Link! That must be Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

Link stared, blue eyes wide, as a massive fish surfaced in the deep part of the duckpond. It stared at him through tiny black eyes.

"How do we get inside?" Link managed to ask.

"The fish, Link, for goodness' sake!" Navi replied, smacking him lightly on the side of his head. "Honestly, you'd think you'd never seen a whale before!"

"I haven't," Link said truthfully.

"Really? Oh, of course not. But anyway, give him the fish!"

_How?_ Link was tempted to ask. But he approached the edge, standing in front of Jabu-Jabu's head.

"Um… here you go," he said, fishing the bottle out of his magical bag and uncorking it. He dumped the fish and its water onto the ground, where it flopped around helplessly. "Breakfast."

For a tense moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth wide. Uncertain, Link picked up the fish and walked inside, Navi following. The jaws snapped shut, leaving no way of returning.

It took a moment for Link's eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, but Navi's glow lit the way nicely. As could be expected from Jabu-Jabu's size, his mouth was like a large chamber. A foot or so of water covered the floor, and Link dropped the small fish safely back into its home element.

An odd bouncing sound met his ears. Curious, he took a few steps, Navi lighting the way. All he saw were some large bubbles.

"Hold it, Link," Navi cautioned. "Those aren't ordinary bubbles. They're monsters!"

There was a splash ahead and Link looked around to see another Octorok. With a yell, he managed to pull off his shield in time to block the stone it spat at him. It went soaring back and… missed grandly. The rock whizzed through the air and hit an odd looking uvula on the top of Jabu-Jabu's mouth. There was a click, followed by the sound of bars sliding open.

"Come on, Link," Navi urged.

"I have to finish this guy off first!" Link replied, again blocking a rock. This time it hit the creature squarely, and it gave a squeak and vanished.

"I have a feeling your sword won't do any good against those bubble things," Navi advised. "Just avoid them, until we figure out what will work on them."

Link sloshed through the water, trying not to think of what exactly he was walking on, until Navi's glow illuminated a door.

"A door in Jabu-Jabu?" he asked. Then he shrugged. "Magic. Whatever."

"The uvula must have opened it," Navi suggested. "What a strange place this is!"

The door slid up as Link approached, and back down as they went through it. The next room was even larger than the mouth, but it had strange sinkholes everywhere, as well as floating creatures with long tentacles. Just before him was a young Zora girl, maybe older than Dema, but with the same face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded crossly. Link was momentarily taken aback.

"Are you Princess Ruto?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

"I'm here to rescue you! I found your message, and your father sent me!"

Ruto scowled. "My message? What are you talking about? I didn't send for help! I've been coming in here for years! But yesterday I was feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu and he swallowed my… Why should I tell you? Get out of here! I don't need help and I certainly wouldn't ask for it if I did!"

The princess turned and began to walk away, but instead fell into a sinkhole. Her wail vanished into the floor with her. Being the good little hero that he was, Link promptly followed. The instant he stepped on the sinkhole, it seemed to suck him down and then he was falling. He landed hard on solid ground and stood up to see Princess Ruto once more. She was still frowning, but this time it wasn't so much in anger as confusion.

"You're that worried about me?" she asked. Link nodded.

"Everyone's really worried about you," he said. "Your father and brother most of all."

"But I can't leave until I've found…" Ruto began, then stopped. "Fine. If you're such a hero, you'll help me find what I'm looking for, and then you can take me back to my father. But hold on just a second while I grab something, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and headed through the door behind her.

"Wait, Ruto! It might be…"

The door slammed in his face, and he took a moment to brush himself off.

"What are we helping her for?" Navi exploded. "Spoiled little brat! She's so aggravating!"

"Yeah, well, she's in trouble," Link countered. He opened the door to see Ruto hopping up onto a small platform. She bent over to pick something up.

"I found it! I found it!" she cried, holding up a star-shaped sapphire. "The Zora's Sapphire! I was so worried when Jabu-Jabu swallowed it!" She turned happily to Link. "Never mind. I guess you won't be needing that thing I was going to give you anyway. You can take me back now…"

Suddenly the platform she was standing on lifted into a hole in the ceiling. Link heard Ruto's voice crying, "EEEK! What is this? An octopus?"

"Link, what's that?" Navi asked, flying swiftly to where the platform had been. Link followed and picked up a strange, bent piece of heavy wood. A single red jewel was embedded in the center.

"Just an old piece of wood," Link muttered. "I need to save Ruto."

"WATCH OUT!"

Navi flew against his head as hard as possible. He looked up and dove out of the way just in time as the platform plummeted back down with a thunderous crash. But it definitely wasn't Ruto standing on it now.

The thing looked like a giant, bloated Octorok. It had a wiggling snout and odd greenish-yellow eyes. With a thump, it hopped down to Link's level. Link struggled to his feet just as it charged. The impact knocked him down once more, but the thing had overshot him too far. As Link got up, he saw a large, green blister on its back.

"Hit that, Link!" Navi screeched.

"Too late!"

The thing had turned around and was coming back for another attack. Link did the first thing he could think of and hurled the stick of wood at it. To his utter amazement, it began to glow and spin, still flying for the giant thing. It knocked it in between its eyes and came back, straight into Link's hand again. The thing looked stunned. Then, with a loud squeal, it turned and began to run away. Link threw the stick again and the blister burst, splattering pus everywhere.

"Yuck," Link sighed. "Ah well."

He dashed forward, drawing his sword in the same movement, and struck the spot where the blister had been several times. Finally, the creature fell face forward and began to shrink. When it was the size of a normal Octorok, it burned completely away in blue flames.

"You did it, Link!"

Link nodded, staring at the stick in his hand. "What is this thing?"

"It must be what Princess Ruto wanted to give you," Navi said matter-of-factly. "But it's useful, anyway. Keep it. It might work on enemies the sword or slingshot can't kill. And I'm willing to bet we can pull far-off objects toward us now."

Link clambered awkwardly onto the platform, keeping the sword and stick out. With a rumble, the platform lifted him up through the hole as well. He blinked once or twice, getting used to the sudden blaze of flickering light. What he saw made him step back.

In the exact center of the room was a huge, puffy red and purple shape. It was covered in glowing, sparking tentacles and large blobs of something. As he looked, it began to fizz ferociously and the blobs flew off, attached by more tentacles, headed for him.

"That's got to be the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life," Navi cried. "Hit the blobs with the stick, Link!"

Link hurled the stick as hard as he could. It spun in a wide circle, slicing through two of the tentacles. The blobs vanished and the thing, whatever it was, shrieked deafeningly. The blobs retracted, but now the protective wall was missing two blobs. Link threw the stick again, and it struck exactly in the open spots. The thing fell with an almighty crash, twitching, and Link dove forward with his sword at the ready. One of the loose tentacles lashed around and struck him, sending waves of pain threw him. He flew back and hit the ground hard, sparks skittering around him, smoking from some burns on his face and arms.

"Get up, Link!" Navi cried. A new voice joined her.

"Come on, Hero! It's coming!" Ruto cried, shaking him roughly. "Don't just sit there!"

With a cry of frustration, she snatched the stick out of his hand and flung it at the monster, which had been drawing nearer. It fell over once more. Link got up dizzily and ran forward, avoiding the flying tentacles, and thrust his sword into the open space.

Sparks fizzed up his arms, but he didn't let go of the sword. The screech the thing made was almost deafening, but he hung on relentlessly, praying to the Goddesses that he wouldn't be smashed when it fell.

The thing toppled backwards, pulling itself free of the sword. Yellow goo flooded out of the wound as it groggily crashed into the wall, then lay still, twitching madly. Suddenly it exploded into thousands of tiny sparks, which sparkled harmlessly as they fell to the ground.

Link was about to fall over when Ruto seized him in an enormous hug.

"You did it!" she cried. "You were a lot tougher than I thought! You were so cool!"

Navi flicked her in annoyance. Ruto fell off, rubbing her head.

"Ouch, stupid fairy," she grumbled. "Just trying to show my gratitude."

Link took a nervous step backwards and felt one of the large hearts flooding into him. The burns on his skin cooled and healed, and the aches from the giant Octorok hitting him vanished. Ruto made a surprised exclamation.

"Oh, look, you're even stronger than before," she cooed. She shot Link a strange look. "You know, I think I like you," she said, giggling. "I guess I'll give you the Zora's Sapphire."

The gem appeared out of thin air in her hands. She presented it to him and he put it eagerly into his bag. Ruto lowered her voice as though telling a secret.

"My mother told me only to give it to the man I was going to marry!" she whispered. Link realized the implications of this in a flash and shot Navi a pleading look. "Think of it as the Engagement Ring of the Zoras."

"Er… well… thanks," Link stuttered, backing up another step. His face was definitely going red with embarrassment.

"Let's keep it a secret from my father, okay?" Ruto giggled again. "Just imagine the look on his face when he finds out we're betrothed!"

* * *

Next chapter coming immediately, not to worry! 


	11. The Master Sword

Next chapter instantly, like I said.

* * *

"Well, I'm certainly glad that's over," Navi snapped. They were back out in Hyrule Field, just passing Lon Lon Ranch on their way to the castle and Zelda. "I really don't like that Zora girl. Betrothed! Really, young people these days…" 

All this was passing twelve feet over Link's head, but Navi seemed not to notice.

"I just want to give these stones to the Princess, and then it'll all be over. She'll keep them safe and that man will never get the Triforce. Then we can go home and be with everyone else," Navi continued. "Won't it be nice, when it's all over?"

Link was silent. Somehow life in Kokiri Forest didn't seem as exiting a prospect anymore. It seemed almost… boring. His adventures in the last week or so had been… fun! Even though they had been dangerous, they had been strangely enjoyable. Link had grown accustomed to the weight of the sword and shields across his back, and the feeling of freedom on beautiful evenings like this, just talking with Navi.

The sun was setting behind Death Mountain soon, and Link sped up, hoping that the monsters in the field at night weren't as bad as people said.

Clouds were building in the air above as the light began to fade. It began to drizzle, causing Link to shiver and rub his bare arms vigorously. The rain grew steadily worse as the night darkened. But finally Navi called out that they were just a few seconds away from the relative shelter of the castle walls.

The drawbridge was up, of course. The torches were burning somehow. Link shivered in the cold air. It was raining harder now, and the storm wind was blowing drops into his face. There was something familiar about this whole scene, but he couldn't quite place it.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder. The drawbridge thudded down unexpectedly, and Link gasped. It was the dream! He had to be asleep. He reached over swiftly and pinched himself. He waited, but he didn't seem to be waking up. What could this mean?

He heard the clattering of hoofbeats on the cobblestones and threw himself aside as a white horse carrying a rider flashed past. The rider was carrying someone else as well.

A girl.

Zelda.

She gazed at him as she was rushed past and gave a small cry. She leaned back and threw something, which spun and caught the light before falling into the moat. Then the princess vanished out into the darkness of the field.

Link gulped. He knew what came next. Hearing another horse's whinny, he turned back to the castle and...

There he was, just like he had appeared in the dream and through the window of the castle…

The man with the strange golden eyes and dark skin. The man with black armor astride a black horse. The man with the cruel smile who had appeared in every nightmare he had ever had.

"She got away," he growled. Then, appearing to notice Link for the first time, Ganondorf glared down at him coldly.

"You there, boy. You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go?"

Link didn't respond. He stood his ground, staring defiantly into the Gerudo King's eyes. Ganondorf frowned.

"Do you think you can protect her by not telling me? I don't like your attitude."

Link drew his sword in reply. Ganondorf stared at him for a moment. Then he grinned wickedly. He laughed slowly.

"Heh… You've got guts, kid. But you don't know who you're dealing with. I am Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world!"

Link hardly had time to think "_talk about cliché_" before Ganondorf raised him hand. Black and purple fire materialized from the air around it and gathered into a ball. Then the thief hurled the fireball at the boy.

It struck Link full in the chest and he was flung to the ground. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were pricking him all at the same time all over. Ganondorf laughed again and rode off into the darkness in the direction of Gerudo Valley.

The storm had stopped by the time Link managed to pick himself up, wincing at the pain in his chest. He suddenly remembered the sparkling item that Zelda had thrown into the moat. He got to his hands and knees and peered down into the depths, but couldn't see anything. Taking a deep breath, he dove down and grasped something smooth. He brought it back up to the surface and stared at it. It was an ocarina!

The world blurred around him. Link looked around quickly, wondering where Navi had gone. He could vaguely see a large, stone room with an altar at one end. Zelda was standing before it, clasping the very ocarina he now held in his hands.

_Link? This is Zelda._

Her voice was faint, as though she were speaking from a long way away.

_By the time you hear this, I won't be around anymore. Ganondorf attacked the castle. I wanted to stay and wait for you, but Impa said it was too dangerous and that we had to keep the Ocarina of Time safe._

_The ocarina you hold in your hands is the final key to open the Door of Time. It has many magical powers that Ganondorf cannot lay his hands on._

_This is the melody that will open the Door of Time and clear the way to the Sacred Realm…_

Zelda lifted the Ocarina of Time to her lips and played a slow, beautiful song. It seemed somehow familiar, as though it had been played to Link when he was a little boy and had not quite been forgotten. Without realizing it, he raised the real ocarina and copied the song carefully. For a moment, Zelda's sad blue eyes lingered on him. Then the vision dissipated, and he was again standing before the castle.

Navi fluttered up and down in front of him.

"Come on, Link," she said excitedly. "Let's go to the Temple!"

Link waved her away and sprinted across the drawbridge. In the market, people were clustered in tight groups, whispering anxiously to each other. Link caught a few words of what some of them were saying as he passed.

"Wasn't that a legendary Sheikah?"

"A white horse…"

"Gerudo and his monsters…"

"Killed the king…"

"Killed the king?" Navi whispered to Link. "How can that be?"

"Do you think it's true?" Link whispered back.

"I don't know… there's the temple up there."

Link and Navi went up some steps to find themselves on a green lawn. There was a pond off to one side, flanked by some of those strange stones. The yard was lined with tall trees, but there was no birdsong. Death Mountain was visible behind the huge, grey temple. Link gazed up at the spire on top, shading his eyes. Above the front door, which already stood half open, was yet another Triforce symbol.

As Link and Navi entered the temple, they heard the singing of a men's choir from somewhere below them. It seemed to be the song that Zelda had just taught him, which made sense. He walked slowly across the stone floor, not wanting to make too much noise. This place felt sacred and still, and it felt as though it should not be disturbed by anybody running or even breathing to loudly. It had an ancient feel to it. The temple had been there for centuries, of course.

Halfway through the hall was a raised platform with a Triforce symbol on it. In the center was a design that looked like three thin triangles pointing to the center with three dots in between them.

At the far end of the main chamber was a sort of altar, in which was three indentations and a plaque. It read:

_Ye who holds_

_3 Spiritual Stones_

_And the Ocarina of Time_

_Shall open the Door of Time_

What did he do now? He stared at the carving with unfocused eyes.

"Play the song, Link, the song!" Navi said in exasperation, flying into his forehead lightly.

"The song... yeah..." Link was getting a strange feeling inside of him. It was a sort of burning, twisting anticipation the likes of which he had never felt before. He slowly pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time along with the choir.

As the last note echoes through the dusty, moonlit hall, the three Spiritual Stones rose from their places in the pouch and hovered over the altar. Then the Kokiri's Emerald sank into the indentation which fit it perfectly. As though it had been waiting for the emerald's command, the Goron's Ruby slipped into its place as well, followed by the Zora's Sapphire. The three of them began to glow. The symbol of the Triforce, which was set in the wall a ways up, glowed in return.

The entire wall simply vanished. It was gradual, so that each section shimmered away one at a time, just like the stones. The opening seemed to beckon him onward, and he walked very slowly around the altar. He stepped through the dark passage and ended up in another room. There was a single shaft of moonlight coming down from the ceiling, illuminating the center.

A magnificent sword was resting in a pedestal on a raised platform, lit by the moonlight. The crosshilt was bent in some odd way, curving down away from the hilt. There was a diamond-shaped golden jewel where the blade began and the hilt ended. The blade stared out slim, then widened where a Triforce was inscribed on the metal. It then tapered to an elegant point which was hidden by the pedestal in which the sword rested. The blade itself was a shimmering silvery-blue, and the moonlight made it shine even more. There was a Triforce symbol on the pedestal itself.

"Link..." Navi whispered breathlessly. "Is that..."

"What?" Link whispered back.

"That legendary blade... the Master Sword!"

Link stepped up onto the first step of the platform. He noticed several strange symbols on the floor and tore his eyes away from the sword to look at them. He was standing on one that was identical to the symbol on the platform in the main chamber of the Temple of Time. To his left was a sort of swirling design that he had seen somewhere before, but didn't know where. Next to that was one that looked like a three-pointed flame. The one to the left of that looked like six drops of water arranged around the center. On the other side of that was a triangle with three dots ranged around the edges. Finally, there was a symbol resembling two curved drops of water intertwining with one another.

Link looked up at the sword again. He had the strangest feeling that it was watching him...

He went up the second step and stood facing the sword. On this platform was another Triforce. The Triforce symbol on the blade seemed to call out to him, and he gazed at it. Without a word to even Navi, he took another step forward. He jumped up to the pedestal itself and wrapped his hands around the hilt. He took a deep breath and pulled the sword out.

Even as he did, a sort of blue light surrounded them, becoming brighter and brighter until he had to shut his eyes to escape it...

_Yes..._

_I thought you might be the one._

_The one who held the keys to the Sacred Realm, where rests the object of my desire... the Triforce._

_Thanks a bundle, kid._

_I could never have done it without you..._

_

* * *

_  
End of Part 1. Part 2 coming soon, after I update my other Zelda story.


	12. Awakening

A/N: I've been poked nonstop until I updated again… and I'd already written most of this chapter, too! So here it is, really soon. Wow, three chapters in one day!

Symphony of Dreams: Ouch… ouch… ouch… ouch… I'm getting bruises! Stop poking already!

* * *

_Hero of Time... awaken!_

Somebody was calling him from very far away, it seemed. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to open his eyes, didn't feel like living...

But something was telling him he had to.

_If you insist..._

He groggily opened him eyes. The first thing he saw was a huge pair of pale blue eyes, much lighter than his own, regarding him. Then the rest of the person came into focus, and he could see a long grey moustache and a chubby face surrounded by the bright orange collar of a reddish-orange robe.

The man standing before him nodded in satisfaction. He was very old, and completely bald except for the moustache. He was also quite fat.

"So you're awake," he said, in a deep voice. It wasn't quite as booming as the Deku Tree's, or Darunia's, or even Ganondorf's, but almost. "I was worried that it might not work. You are wondering what happened, of course. When you pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal, you opened a brief gateway to the Sacred Realm. Through no fault of your own, I assure you, Ganondorf followed you into the temple and gained entry to the Sacred Realm. As the wielder of the Master Sword, you should have been able to stop him as the Hero of Time, but the sword did something that nobody, not even Ganondorf, expected. It decided that you were too young to be the Hero of Time, and transported you here to the Chamber of the Sages in the Temple of Light in a deep sleep. I have cared for you for seven years, and now the sword has decided that it is time for you to awaken and battle Ganondorf."

His mouth didn't seem to be working yet, but his confusion must have showed in his eyes.

"Yes, the sword decided. The Master Sword can be wielded, but it has a mind of its own. As to your second question, I am Rauru, the Sage of Light, and last of the ancient Sages who dwell in the Sacred Realm. Yes, we are in the Sacred Realm, and no, I cannot read your mind. I am merely guessing out of long experience. And your fairy is right next to you."

His voice seemed to be working again. "Seven years?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from non-use.

"Yes," Rauru replied, nodding. "Look at yourself."

Link looked down to see that he had grown much taller and stronger. Somebody, Rauru most likely, had given him a white shirt and pants to wear underneath his tunic. He had gauntlets such as he had seen men in Kakariko wearing from time to time as well. He reached up and felt the Hylian Shield still slung across his back, and underneath it was the Master Sword in a sheath of some kind. As he pulled his hand back to the front, he felt a metal ring in his ear. Checking the other side, he found one there as well.

"I took the liberty of outfitting you," Rauru explained. "Now that you are older, you will not be able to use many of your previous weapons, such as your slingshot and boomerang, but you can still use the bombs and Deku Nuts, and other things like that. I have your old sword and shield with me here, so they will be safe."

"You said I would battle Ganondorf?" Link asked, reaching up to pat Navi.

"Hello," she whispered quietly. He nodded in return.

"Yes," Rauru said grimly. "But even the Master Sword is not enough to seal Ganondorf away on its own. You will need to awaken the rest of the Sages and add each of their power to your own. As a matter of fact..."

He raised his arms to the sky, and a golden circle formed above him. It floated over to Link. On one side was the Triforce symbol, but on the other was the design from the floor of the Temple of Time.

"The Light Medallion," Rauru proclaimed grandly. "A symbol of me adding my power to yours."

The medallion grew the tiniest of holes and a thin chain appeared through it. Link took it and slipped it over his neck, settling it under his new shirt.

"Good luck, Hero of Time," Rauru said. He nodded, and the dim light of the Chamber of the Sages grew until it was almost blinding. When it faded, Link was back in the Temple of Time, on the platform with the six markings on it. He turned and began to walk back towards the main chamber, but heard a sound and whipped around again, drawing the Master Sword.

Somebody stepped out of the shadows. The person was wearing a tight, dark blue bodysuit, over which was thrown a sort of cloth with a design resembling red eye with a tear falling from it and three small triangles above it. He had seen this design on Impa's armor when they had last seen each other. There was a cloth wrapped around the person's head, revealing only some golden hair. One red eye was visible, but the other was concealed behind the hair.

"Who are you?" Link asked cautiously.

The eye blinked, regarding him. Then the person spoke in a soft voice which was only slightly muffled by the mask.

"I am Sheik, one of the two surviving descendants of the Sheikah race."

Link recognized the name Sheikah. According to Zelda, Impa was a survivor of their warrior people.

"You can sheath your sword, Hero of Time. I am here to give you some advice. I know that you are seeking the five remaining Sages and their medallions," Sheik said.

Link obeyed, wondering how he knew so much.

"The Sages are well hidden, in all the corners of the land: in a deep forest, on a high mountain, beneath a vast lake, in a house of the dead, and in a goddess of sand. The first Sage, the Forest Sage, is familiar to you. A girl whom you know well... Before you go to her, you will need to get something from Kakariko Village that will enable you to enter the temple. Go now, Hero of Time. Find the Sages and fulfill your destiny."

"Wait..." Link began. Sheik stepped backwards and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"What was that all about?" Navi asked curiously.

"I don't know," Link said. "What did he mean, a girl who I know?"

"I don't know either, Link," Navi said with a sigh. "But I'm worried about the forest, too. We should go there right away."

"Good idea."

Link walked back out of the temple. Once outside, they stopped and looked around. The sky was dull and cloudy, and filled with smoke. Link looked towards the castle and saw only a huge tower.

"What has happened around here?" he asked.

"Ganondorf must have been changing things for seven years. It looks like he has destroyed Hyrule Castle and built himself a fortress!" Navi said in reply.

They turned and looked up at Death Mountain. There was a ring of fire all around the peak.

"Remember what Mr. Gaebora said?" Navi whispered. "When the cloud looks normal, the mountain is all right."

"It sure doesn't look normal to me," Link said. "I guess we'll go there after we've checked on the forest."

The market, too, looked different. Where the rooftops had been, there were burnt shells. Ganondorf had burned the marketplace to the ground! Without thinking, he ran swiftly into the plaza. He looked around wildly, not seeing anything.

Then the sound of moaning met his ears.

He went cold as his eyes picked out a patch of tan in a brown house. He glanced around and saw more. Redeads! All over the place!

Just as he was thinking of pulling out his ocarina and playing the Sun's Song, he felt a pair of bony, clammy arms loop around his neck and pull. Gasping for air, he struggled madly to escape the thing's deadly embrace. When it finally released him, he spun around, unsheathing the Master Sword. The thing seemed to quail and fall back slightly, and he took advantage to slash it in the neck. It groaned and staggered backwards, giving him the opportunity to thrust the blade into its stomach.

The result was spectacular. The sword began to glow brighter and brighter, as did the Redead, until it burst in a shower of dismembered parts.

"That sword must really be something," Navi commented. "We could never destroy a Redead like that before. And what's that?"

There was a glowing green circle hanging in front of them. It was one of the magic-power restoration spells. Link touched it gently, and it soaked into his fingers, leaving the tingling feeling he always got when he was full of magic.

"Link… the others are coming!" Navi cried.

"No time for the song now," Link muttered, readying his sword and glaring at the advancing Redeads. "I hate these guys."

The Redeads seemed to hesitate at the sight of his sword, but they pressed on nevertheless. Tired of waiting for them to drag themselves over, Link sprang at them. Navi watched in awe as one after another burst and were gone in a flash of light. Link was showing a sort of confidence he had never displayed before as a child. She knew that both of their fear of the Redeads remained, but Link was acting as though it didn't. He was facing his fears and winning spectacularly.

At last the Redeads were gone. Link sheathed the Master Sword and looked around, checking that he hadn't missed any.

"That was amazing, Link!" Navi exclaimed. "You were great!"

"Thanks," Link replied glumly. "But look at this place. What do you think the rest of Hyrule looks like? What about Kakariko Village? What happened to the Gorons, and the Zoras, and the Kokiri?"

"It can't be as bad as this, can it?" Navi asked, looking around at the burnt out town.

"I just wonder who they were," Link murmured, staring around. "The lady with the dog? The running man? The girl chasing the Cucco?"

"I'm sure most of the people managed to escape all right," Navi reassured him.

"And those who didn't… became those."

"But you put them to rest, like they deserved. Now they're peaceful."

"I guess you're right," Link said, shrugging sadly.

They walked miserably towards the empty gate, crossing the broken drawbridge, and emerging into the dark reality of a strange, new Hyrule.

* * *

There. Don't expect the next chapter so quickly, I haven't written that one yet. But the one after that is all done (In case you haven't noticed, I tend to skip around depending on what I want to write. I'm amazed I haven't bothered to write _most_ of the Water Temple yet. A small part, perhaps… but nothing too big yet.)! Reviews keep me going… in other words they make me so guilty I have to update. 


	13. Epona

Wow… I haven't updated for more than a month! YEEEEEK! Brain cells all scream as well because Symphony of Dreams is hitting me on the head with a spoon…

Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry…

S.o.D. That's… interesting…

Ayatollah: Um… thanks.

Lindseyiswicked: Thankees! Oh, err… I… might… yeah, I probably will, except I have to finish the game first! XD

CrimsonWater: Wow… novelization freak… and I mean that in a good way! Huh… I always have problems with the length of my stories and all that jazz. But hey, it's not like this is a published book or anything, so I tend to slack off in a way that I don't usually do while writing an original story, such as the one I've got on … Is the point of reading a story to "tune out?" I'm not really sure… But remember, I wasn't really crazy about writing the child chapters, so now that I'm in part 2 things should be getting better.

MoombaRave: This is a two-chapter update too, no? … Ah, the Water Temple… (wicked grin) Oh, don't worry, I've got… plans… for the Water Temple…

Now on with the story:

* * *

The misty haze hanging around the castle began to clear as they got farther away, until the sun shone brightly over them. Looking back, Link saw that the entire castle area was covered in fog, although the rest of Hyrule was completely clear. He peered more closely at the sky. On second glance, the air looked very odd, especially over Lake Hylia, Zora's River, and Death Mountain. There was even a faint haze over Kokiri Forest! 

"What evil magic is this?" Navi whispered, fluttering frantically around Link's head. "Ganondorf's arm has grown so long that he can reach Kokiri Forest?"

Link gave an involuntary shiver. "I hope not," he replied. "But there's only one way to find out. Come on, Nav'!"

"Come on whe… Aak!"

Navi had to speed-fly to catch up to Link, who had set off at top speed in the direction of his homeland.

"Sheesh, big meanie, don't just take off like that!"

"Step it up, then, Nav'! You need to keep up!"

"Ha! Seven years older you may be, but these ol' wings of mine can still keep up with you! Now a horse, that I couldn't keep up with for long."

Link stopped short, snapping his fingers.

"A horse!" he said breathlessly. "Would that be cool or what? I mean, come on, Nav'! The Hero of Time and his noble steed!"

"And what am I?" Navi grumbled. "The mascot?"

"Nav'! Malon, from the ranch! She said I could have Epona when I was old enough!"

"Well, you're certainly old enough," Navi admitted. "But how do you know that Ganondorf hasn't destroyed Lon Lon Ranch like he destroyed the market?"

Obviously the thought hadn't struck Link yet. He paled rapidly.

"You think so, Nav'?" he asked shakily, still sounding like that little ten-year-old from the forest.

"I don't really know what to think anymore, Link," Navi sighed. "I don't know anything about this new Hyrule yet."

"Well, then," Link said decisively. "We're going. I can't go to the forest knowing that Malon and Talon might be in danger."

* * *

The ranch appeared to be all right as they approached it. At least the walls were still standing and there was no smoke rising above it. It seemed unusually quiet as Link and Navi made their way inside, walking in the narrow alley between the two ranch buildings. 

"Link!" Navi hissed suddenly. "Why isn't Malon singing? She loves to sing!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Link replied quietly.

Right on cue, the sound of shouting reached their ears. They approached the corner until they could hear what was being said.

"…lumsy girl, I can't imagine why that oaf Talon kept you around…"

"I'm sorry, Ingo, I didn't mean to…"

"That's Mr. Ingo to you, girl, and don't give me your excuses!"

"But…"

"No buts! You want these horses to suffer for your insolence?"

"Oh, no, Ingo, please don't hurt them!"

"I told you, it's Mr. Ingo to you!"

Startled, Link and Navi rounded the corner just in time to see Ingo, the disgruntled former ranch hand, strike a pretty young woman across the face.

"Hey!" Link cried, even more shocked. He had never seen anyone treated that way! "Leave her alone!"

Both Ingo and the girl were surprised to see him. Ingo swiftly stepped forward, a winning smile pasted on his face.

"Welcome to Ingo Ranch," he simpered. "What can I do f…"

"What'd you hit her for?" Link demanded, stepping around Ingo and helping the girl up. Now that he was closer, he recognized Malon by her long red hair and her blue-green eyes, which were filled with tears. "She didn't do anything to you!"

Ingo went red in the face.

"Now listen here…" he spluttered. "It's none of your business how I treat the wench. Ungrateful little thing," he added. "I'm the owner of this ranch and I will do as I see fit with everything in it! Now was there a reason you came here, or do I have to kick you out?"

Link was angry now, but he hid it under an impassive face.

"Yeah," he replied sharply. "I came here to give Malon and Talon their ranch back."

"Talon's ranch?" Ingo scoffed. "Talon never did a day's work in his life! I, the hardworking Ingo, was granted this position by the Great Lord Ganondorf himself! He recognized my obvious talents. Who but that fool Talon could possibly miss my charm, my god-like looks, my…"

He continued to spout off his virtues as Link and Navi exchanged a significant look. Malon tugged on Link's sleeve.

"Fairy boy?" she whispered.

"Yup," Link answered, just as softly.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew you'd come! Father was kicked out by Ganondorf, and Ingo took over. But now that you're here, everything will be fine. I just know it!"

The hope in her voice made Link even more determined to set things right here.

"Hey," he interrupted Ingo, who sputtered to a halt, looking indignant at being stopped in the middle of his speech. "What can I do to win this ranch from you, for Talon?"

Ingo smiled craftily.

"Ha. You, beat me in anything? I bet you couldn't even win a horserace!"

Link scowled. "You're on," he said, again making Navi think of the little ten-year-old Kokiri boy.

Ingo laughed. "Nobody beats the Great Ingo! You fool!"

He stormed off into the paddock, chasing a suitable horse around.

"You know how to ride, right?" Malon asked anxiously.

"Um…" Link faltered. "Sort of," he finished lamely.

Malon pulled him into the paddock as well. "Look, there's Epona! Well, go on, call her over!"

Link took a moment to remember what she meant. Then he pulled his ocarina out of the magical bag and played the little song Malon frequently sang, amazed that he still remembered it.

A full-sized red horse cantered over, long white mane and tail blowing in the wind. She nuzzled Link with her white nose.

"Well, even if you've never ridden before, Epona won't let you fall," Malon explained. "She's as fast as the wind and knows the track around the paddock by heart. With her, I think you've got this race in the bag. Just don't let Ingo get in front!"

"Okay," Link said, eyeing Ingo, who was riding towards them on a fine brown horse. He mounted, managing with only a few slip-ups, which Ingo (thankfully) didn't see. He didn't even have to pull the reins, or whatever it was you do to make a horse go, before Epona followed Ingo out to the outer rim of the paddock, where there was a white line on the ground. Epona stopped with her front hooves neatly on it, as did Ingo's horse.

"Girl!" Ingo roared. Malon came running timidly over. "Call the start, girl, the start!"

"Oh… right… Ready?"

"Skip all that, girl, just say 'start!'"

Malon blushed. "Start!" she cried, and both horses sprang forward. Link was astounded at the smooth way Epona moved. Malon had said that the horse was fast, but he hadn't expected this. Ingo was still alongside him, bent over the neck of his horse, kicking it viciously in the sides. Link winced, but turned his attention back to the track ahead.

"Come on, Epona," he whispered. "You have to win it for that poor horse there. Win it for your friends, Eppie."

Almost as though she could understand him, Epona snorted. A bend was coming up. She steadily took the inside. Ingo gave a growl of frustration behind them. Link could imagine that he was kicking his horse again. Sure enough, the sounds of pursuit were getting closer, until they were neck-and-neck again. Around another bend they went, but this time Ingo managed to keep up. He kicked his horse sharply and began to take the lead.

"Epona, you can do it," Link muttered encouragingly, bending down as Ingo was doing, but not kicking her. He was sure he would stoop to Ingo's level if he hurt her.

Epona and Ingo's horse took the next bend with difficulty. Both appeared to be tiring. It was another of the short sides of the paddock, and the next bend was coming fast. Ingo's horse put on a burst of speed, spurred on by Ingo's sharp heels, and cut in front of Epona, taking the inside. Epona gave a loud snort, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, Epona, it's okay," Link murmured. "You can beat this guy. You're a good one, Eppie."

Epona neighed in agreement, and stretched her legs, taking longer strides than before. Link hung on for dear life as she picked up speed. _No way_, he thought disbelievingly. _All this time… she was holding back? Letting that other horse think it was winning?_

The white line was coming up fast, but Epona was taking her lead back. Ingo gaped in astonishment, looking how Link felt, as Epona came up alongside him. She snorted again… Link fancied that it was in mockery… and then began to move ahead. Link heard Malon and Navi, who had stayed at Malon's shoulder, cheering. Epona gave a whinny of triumph as she hurtled over the line, followed closely by Ingo's brown horse. She slowed to an elegant stop and tossed her head proudly. Link hopped off and hugged her around the neck, petting her muzzle.

"Good girl," he whispered. "Fastest horse I ever saw."

Epona nickered, exactly as though she were agreeing with him, then Malon was there as well. She gave Epona a fond pat, then turned and hugged Link tightly.

"Well done, fairy boy!" she cried. "I never saw her run so fast for anyone!"

Link blushed furiously and managed to tug himself away just as Ingo stormed up, face blotted red with rage.

"How is it that I, _I,_ the Great Ingo, was beaten by a wet-behind-the-ears farmboy?" he wailed.

"So the ranch belongs to Talon now?" Link asked happily.

Ingo smirked.

"Oh, it does, but Talon doesn't need to know that, does he?" he snarled. "And he'll never find out, because none of you are leaving this ranch!"

Before either Link or Malon could stop him, he barged away in the direction of the gate. Link started to go after him, but Malon grabbed his arm.

"He's going to lock the gate," she whispered. "Quick, while he's gone, take Epona and jump the wall."

She pointed to a spot where the wall of the ranch dipped lower that usual.

"Dad's living in Kakariko Village," she told him. "He'll come with some help."

"I'm not leaving you here with him!" Link replied.

"I can take care of myself," Malon said with a carefree grin. "I'll barricade myself in the paddock or something. He can't hurt the horses that way."

"Are you sure?" Link asked, concerned.

"I'm a tough kid," Malon assured him. "Just don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay," Link agreed regretfully. He mounted Epona again and gave Malon a cocky salute, as Navi hid under his hat. "See you in a couple days," he promised. "Your dad will be here sooner."

He turned Epona towards the wall and nudged her sides gently with his heels, still not wanting to kick her like Ingo did. She understood instantly and took off at a full gallop towards the fence. A few yards away she bunched her muscles and leapt. Link held on tightly, hardly daring to look down, as Epona executed a beautiful jump, clearing the wall by a few inches. The landing was what Link had been most worried about, but Epona had obviously done this before. She landed gracefully, slowing to a canter, and waited for him to direct her.

"Link," Navi said, crawling back out from under his hat, "You should go to the forest first."

"But what about Talon?" Link asked.

"Please, Link, I'm so worried!" Navi cried. "All my friends are in the forest… and yours!"

"Okay, okay," Link said. "But as soon as we've checked things out, we're going to Kakariko to get Talon, all right?"

"Absolutely," Navi agreed. "Now come on, the forest is this way."


	14. Shadows over Hyrule

Link stood staring at the log leading into the forest. Seven years! What would it be like? Would it be full of... he shuddered, thinking of the Marketplace. Or would Mido have taken over, like Ingo did at the ranch? He snorted with laughter at the ridiculous image, and then discarded it. Saria would never let anything happen to the forest, would she?

Saria!

Was it possible... could he...

He pulled out his ocarina and stood for a moment, breathing quickly. Navi, sensing what he had in mind, fluttered closer to him.

"Go on," she whispered.

Link raised the instrument and played the song that Saria had taught him seven years ago. He felt a bit better just by playing it, as though the gloom of this strange new Hyrule had been lifted momentarily. They waited breathlessly, straining to hear any sound that might inform them of Saria's whereabouts...

_Link?_

It was Saria! She sounded a bit frightened.

"Saria! It's me!" Link said excitedly.

_It is you! Oh, Link, I've missed you... but I can't come to you! Link, I'm in the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods. I'm... I'm... trapped here, somehow! Help me, Link, please!_

"Saria? Saria!"

But the connection was lost. Link stood stunned, Navi floating uncertainly next to him. Then he ran into the log without a backwards glance. Navi struggled to catch up.

"Link, wait! We don't even know where the Forest Temple is! And remember what Sheik said."

"I don't care what Sheik said! Saria's in trouble, and I think I know where she is!" Link replied. "And if I don't, someone else would!"

He finally emerged into his old home. He heard a snapping noise and jumped to one side as a Deku Baba closed its teeth in the air where he had been. Safely out of reach, Link looked around in horror.

The village was swarming with monsters. Deku Scrubs poked their heads up menacingly from the ground, and snapping Deku Babas sprouted everywhere.

"Where is everyone?" he said.

"Try inside," Navi suggested.

Link slipped past the Deku Baba and entered Mido's house. Mido was not in there, but a few of the other Kokiri, including Nikol, were.

"Hey, mister," one of them said.

"You might want to stay inside," another suggested. "The forest is crawling with creepies."

"Do I… know you?" Nikol said, furrowing his brow. "You look sort of familiar."

"Why is that fairy following you?" yet another wanted to know. "You're definitely not a Kokiri."

Link blinked at him. He didn't recognize him? He shook his head and left the house, heading for Saria's. One of the twins was there, as were a few of the others. When he walked up to one, the boy looked up at him and said, "The forest would never be this bad if the Great Deku Tree were still alive. Mido said that the Deku Tree died because Link did something to it."

Link opened his mouth in protest, but another of the Kokiri chimed in.

"Saria didn't think so," she said. "She was the only one who defended Link."

"Where is Saria now, anyway?" Link managed to put in.

"She went into the Lost Woods," the twin said. "She said that she would try to put a stop to it."

"On her own?" Link demanded.

"Mido followed her," the twin said. "He said she needed someone to guard her. She wasn't too happy about it, though. She probably ditched him in the Woods and went on alone."

Link left the house and slipped into the next safe haven, which was the Know-It-All Brothers' place. They were just as stuck-up as usual, of course, piling him with useless information that he already knew.

He jumped the fences in the Training Center and was met with a familiar rope ladder. He looked down and saw the carving he had made on the roots of his tree, the one showing a stick figure with a sword standing in front of a giant lizard with triangles for teeth. He smiled wryly and gave a small chuckle. Just how long ago had that been? About nine years, he guessed. His illustrations would be slightly more detailed now.

Link hauled himself up into his house. It alone was deserted, exactly the was he had left it seven years ago. He sat down on his old bed and put his face in his hands.

"Navi..." he said quietly. "Nobody knows me!"

A tear rolled down his cheek. Navi wiped it away gently.

"I know, I know," she said. "It's okay, Link. It's just been so long. At least they're all alive. At least they're not... you know." She didn't have to go on. The feel of the Redead's clammy arms around Link's neck was still fresh on his mind.

Link nodded and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Come on, Navi," he said, setting his jaw. "Let's go save Saria."

They climbed the vines on the hill. Link was amazed that they still held his weight, now that he was seventeen, but they must really be stronger than they looked. He entered the log leading to the Lost Woods, emerging into the first clearing. He was greeted by the Skull Kids' music.

"Well, at least they're still here," he said, feeling a bit relieved. He turned left, the direction he remembered that two of the strange children were. He grinned as they came into sight and waved. They stopped dancing and stared at him, as they had when he was younger. Suddenly they put their pipes back to their mouths and began to shoot something at him!

Link hissed in pain as one of the darts grazed his arm. "All right, all right, you don't remember me either," he muttered irritably as he dodged another dart and slipped into a safe log. "So what's new?"

He was in another clearing. The music of the Skull Kids had returned now that he was away from them. He looked around and saw a hole in a corner.

"I remember that!" he said excitedly. "Then Saria's hiding place should be... this way."

He and Navi wandered through the woods for a while until they finally saw the portal to Goron City. Link barely glanced at it in his haste to find Saria. As he entered the clearing with the pond, however, he was stopped by a very familiar somebody.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mido demanded, although he barely reached Link's waist now.

"Mido?" Link asked incredulously.

"That's my name," the Kokiri lad said suspiciously. "How did you know?"

For some reason, the fact that Mido did not remember him any more disturbed Link much more than everyone else. If your enemies didn't know you, who did?

"You're not coming through here," Mido continued.

"Why not?" Link asked.

There was a sudden softness in Mido's voice that Link had never heard there before. "I came here with Saria. She told me not to let anyone in until she got back, unless they could prove that they were a friend of hers."

"I am a friend of hers," Link replied promptly.

"Sure you are," Mido said sarcastically. "Prove it."

It was amazing how easy conversations were when you were trying to best the other person. Link thought quickly. The music of the Skull Kids reached his ears. _The song!_

He pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's song again. Mido blinked once or twice.

"That... that song... Saria plays it all the time! You... do you know Saria?" he said.

Link fought the temptation to point out that he had said that from the beginning. Instead he nodded.

"All right. I'm... really worried about her. Could you... find her, please? For me?"

Link nodded again, staring at Mido. Maybe he had changed in the past seven years. Oh, maybe not physically, but he had changed, somehow. He smiled and walked through the log.

At last they reached the gate meadow. He took a few steps inside, and when he was not greeted by a howling Wolfos, he continued on. He had barely taken a step into the first corridor, however, when he was greeted by a roar of rage. He had no time to turn around before something hit him so hard that he was flung into the pool at the end of the passage. He came up, spluttering, and saw what looked like a gigantic, armored dog holding a massive spear.

"Moblin," muttered Navi. "You're lucky that he only sideswiped you and didn't gut you."

"I guess so," Link said, panting and feeling his side. The Moblin, as she had named it, stared at him for a few seconds, grunted, and turned away.

"That thing is so stupid that it probably thinks you're dead, and it's most likely already forgotten about us. Maybe we can sneak up behind it," Navi whispered.

Nodding, Link climbed silently out of the pool. He slowly crept along in the Moblin's shadow until he reached another corridor. Before the monster could turn and see him, he darted into it. At the next corner, he stopped and gazed around it first. There was a roar from behind him, and he pulled his head back just in time as another spear-bearing dog rushed past. Chuckling, Link ran along behind it. It was much too stupid to know that it hadn't hit him.

After two more Moblin corridors, he finally saw the stairs leading to the final passage. He climbed up and stopped short. At the opposite end of the last hallway was a Moblin larger than all the others, wielding a huge club. Link gulped.

"Ready, Navi?"

"Ready, Link," she replied, voice quivering.

Taking a deep breath, Link began to run towards the dog. It brought its club smashing down on the ground, sending a huge furrow of earth towards the Kokiri. Link leapt aside, and it rushed past him. He got a few more steps before the dog raised its club again, sending another wave towards him. He dodged this one as well, noticing that the Moblin was immobile until the previous shock wave stopped. When the giant raised its club this time, he dodged in advance and rolled toward it as the furrow rushed past him. He drew his sword as he righted himself, darting in under the incredibly vile-smelling arms of the thing as it raised its club again. He struck it twice in a gap in its armor. It gave a roar and toppled over backwards, sending Link to the ground. Link rolled aside as the club thumped into the ground where he had been a moment ago. Green flames consumed the monster, and it vanished.

Shaking, Link got to his feet. He fished Navi out from her burrow in his cap.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, Navi?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not really," she said grumpily. "I don't even want to know how much harder that would have been without that sword."

Nodding, Link held up the Master Sword. It seemed to shine in the glow of the woods as he examined it again. Then he noticed something odd.

"Navi," he said, perplexed, "It's got no blood on it."

"That's nice," she said, nodding. "Now you won't have to clean it every time you fight a monster. It must have something to do with its magic, you know, the Blade of Evil's Bane and all that."

"Hmm. That _is _sort of handy."

They continued up the final flight of steps and into the last meadow. It was the same as it always had been: the stump where Saria liked to sit, the odd stone in the corner, the tree and the stone ruins, and the mysterious platform with the Triforce and the strange swirling design on it. Link recognized the design now. It was on the floor of the Temple of Time, in the room he had opened with the Spiritual Stones and the Song of Time, and in the Chamber of the Sages. He walked into the clearing, looking around some more. There didn't seem to be any new entrances that might lead to the Forest Temple. Maybe if he did something to the platform...?

He stepped up onto it, and something dropped suddenly from the trees above. He jumped, startled. Then he recognized the masked figure.

"The flow of time is always harsh..." came Sheik's slightly muffled voice from behind the cloth covering the lower half of his face. He came forward so that he was standing on the platform as well. "Its speed seems different for each person, but in the end it conquers all."

Link pondered this random bit of wisdom for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, trying not to sound rude.

"I told you we would meet again," Sheik said serenely, and the look in his visible eye made it appear that he was smiling below the mask. "I've come to give you a bit of advice... and something else as well."

He gestured towards a tree branch overhanging a stone balcony. "The way into the Forest Temple is up there," he said. "But you cannot reach it yet, equipped as you are. I told you to visit Kakariko Village. You will find something in the domain of my people that will help you get to many places."

"And then I come all the way back here?" Link said with a sigh.

"No," Sheik said sharply. "I also recall saying that I had something else to give you as well: A song that will enable you to return to this spot..." he pointed at the Triforce below... "Anytime you wish."

He pulled a harp from his back. "This song, the Minuet of Forest, carries with it the memories of the forest, and the joys of coming home after a long time away."

He played a short melody. "Repeat."

Link obligingly pulled out his ocarina and copied the song.

"Good," Sheik said. "The whole song now:"

He played the tune again, Link following behind. A great number of colored lights floated up and joined them in tiny voices as Sheik finished.

"Very nice," Sheik said approvingly. "When you have the object you need, play that song and return here."

He stepped off the platform and pulled something small out of a hidden pocket.

"Wait..." Link cried, stepping forward. But Sheik threw whatever he was holding on the ground. There was a flash of bright light, and Link froze. When he came to, Sheik was nowhere in sight. He picked up a shell from the ground. It was a Deku nut, although the Sheikah warrior must have done something of his own to produce such a spectacular effect.

"Of all the nerve," he muttered, tossing the empty shell aside. He had wanted to talk to Sheik some more, to maybe get him to take his mask off, and definitely to learn how he seemed to know so much about Link's quest. He didn't seem to mean him any harm, but it was easier to fully trust someone when you knew their purposes.

He sighed and turned back to the maze. Then he saw a ladder on the maze wall closest to him. Maybe he could climb it and walk along the tops of the walls, thus avoiding the tedious Moblins. He snuck past the first one very carefully and climbed up the ladder. At the top, he saw a small pit with no passages leading to it except for another ladder. Curious, as always, he climbed down and examined the ground near the center. He knocked gently and heard a faint echo.

"Ah-ha. I thought so," he said, pulling out a bomb and lighting it. He set it in the center of the clearing and backed into a corner, waiting. When it blew, a hole became visible.

"Good thinking," Navi commented. "Shall we?"

They jumped down into the darkness. When Link's eyes adjusted, he saw a faint glow and walked toward it. He stopped, mouth open, when he saw a pool of clear water with at least ten fairies floating above it.

"This is... wow, Link, you found a fairy fountain! Got a bottle?" Navi whispered.

Link nodded, gaping at the fairies. He pulled it out absently.

"Well, go on!" Navi hissed. "Go catch one!"

"What? Oh! A fairy. Right. Got it."

Link walked into the water, noticing that he left no ripples even as he stepped. He judged the distance carefully and swiped, trapping a fairy inside. The rest swarmed around him and he winced, hoping that he wasn't about to be attacked. Instead, the fairies began to spiral around him. The ache that the Moblin had left in his chest vanished, and he felt the tingling at the tips of his fingers that told him that his magic was replenished again.

"Thank you!" he called as the fairies retreated to the ceiling. They bobbed in reply.

* * *

Once they were back in the Lost Woods, they managed to find their way back to the area where Mido was. He had fallen asleep next to the log. Link glanced at the pool. There were portals all over these woods, according to Kokiri stories. Could this be one of them? He took a deep breath and walked into the pond, swimming to the bottom and into a dark tunnel. 

The next moment, he found himself surfacing in a sort of stone alcove. He found a ledge and pulled himself up, dripping. Then he noticed the roar of the waterfall. He was at Zora's River, right next to the King's Waterfall! He wanted to see the Zoras again, even Princess Ruto. He giggled. What would the king say when he found out that his daughter was betrothed to the Hero of Time?

He stood on the Triforce on the ground and played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall parted dramatically, and he jumped inside.

The first thing he noticed was that his breath was rising in a mist before him.

"What the..." he began, before he began to shiver violently. His wet tunic was combining with the suddenly cold air to give him chills.

"Goddesses..." he said, his teeth chattering. "It's fr... fr... freezing in here!"

"Oh, Link," Navi said, her light flickering as she shivered. "Maybe they'll give us a towel!"

Link exited the tunnel and gasped.

"Goddesses!" he cried again. "What have you done, Ganondorf?"

Zora's Domain was frozen.

There was ice everywhere he looked. Even the huge waterfall that he had jumped from to get the Silver Scale was frozen. There were no Zoras to be seen.

"Hello?" he called.

"_ Hello? Hello? Hello..._" came the echoes.

"They're gone," he whispered. "All of them."

Shakily, he walked up the long ramp to the king's throne. There was a huge blob of red-colored ice sitting where he had last seen the king. He peered closer, and then leapt back with a strangled cry. The king had frozen solid!

He followed the passage up to where Lord Jabu-Jabu lived. The ice turned to water at the entrance of Zora's Fountain, but it was still freezing.

Another surprise awaited him. Where the enormous fish had floated, there was nothing but many icebergs floating on the water. Link stared at the spot where he had last seen Princess Ruto waving at him with that creepy smile on her face.

"He's gone too. It's unthinkable! How could this have happened?" he demanded.

"Ganondorf," Navi said venomously. "His cruelty sees no boundaries."

"Come on," Link said, leading the way back through the frozen city to the river. He was still shivering violently as they made their way downstream. Navi glanced anxiously at him.

"Is there any way that you can possibly get warm?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Link said. "I don't think I'll be really warm until I reverse that. I can't think of anything in the meantime, except maybe that crater in Death Mountain."

"I don't think we can do that yet," Navi said as they crossed the stream. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song. He smiled as the horse galloped up to him and mounted easily.

"I want to see what else Ganondorf has done," he said. "We've seen Zora's Domain, Kokiri Forest, Lon Lon Ranch, and the castle."

"Don't forget that we've already saved the ranch," Navi said encouragingly.

"That still leaves Death Mountain, Kakariko Village, Lake Hylia, and Gerudo Valley," Link continued. He thought for a moment, and then kicked Epona into a gallop, heading for Lake Hylia.

* * *

They rode for a while, Link dreading what he would find at the lake. They jumped the fences around the gate and finally reached the lake. He dismounted and walked towards where the shallows would have been, eyes wide in horror. The lake was almost completely dried up! There were a few pockets of water here and there, including a deep one at the base of the largest island. 

"It's gone!" he gasped.

"All dried up!" Navi agreed.

"Ganondorf," they said together. Link shivered again.

"Let's go to the desert," he suggested. "It might be warm there."

They returned to Epona and rode across the edge of the field to Gerudo Valley. The small footbridge was still there, but when they reached the main bridge, it was gone. He spurred Epona on, and she jumped spectacularly to land on the other side. They passed a tent with a man standing outside and galloped on into the canyon.

"Was that the carpenter from Kakariko Village?" Link asked Navi as they rode on.

"I think it was," she replied. "We'll talk to him some other time, however. We're on a mission, remember?"

Link dismounted before a flight of stairs. He crept up and peeked over the top to see three beautiful Gerudo thieves patrolling the area.

"Can't get in there," he whispered to Navi.

"I agree. Let's return to Kakariko Village."

* * *

They finally arrived in Kakariko Village a few hours later. The village was almost entirely the same, with a few subtle differences. Upon his arrival, Link was overjoyed to see to two men from the market standing where the angry taskmaster had stood seven years ago. He saw the man who wanted to buy things up the stairs to his left as well. The building that had been under construction was now a shooting gallery. Link spoke to one of the villagers. They told him that the ghost of Dampe, the old gravekeeper, was troubling the village. 

"Wants someone to go into his grave, he does," the old woman said toothily. "Says he's got something for anyone brave enough."

"Which one is Dampe's grave?" Link asked.

"The one closest to the wall on the slope to the left when you come in," was the reply.

As Link headed for the graveyard, he passed Anjou, the Cucco lady. He gave her a joyous hello.

"Is that... after all this time... but no," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she continued. "I thought you were somebody I knew."

"Link," Navi whispered. "Ask her about Talon!"

Link did so.

"The fat man from the ranch?" Anjou replied sadly. "He's in that house down there."

Link thanked her and ran off. He entered the house to find himself face to face with the dog lady from the market!

"Oh, I know you!" the lady cried. "The little boy who brought me Richard!"

She enveloped Link in a rib-cracking hug, then released him. Her dog ran up and barked, so Link knelt and petted him.

"What in tarnation is all this racket?" grumbled a familiar voice.

"Talon!" Link said joyfully. He rushed over to the cot in the corner, where Talon was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha… Why, if it isn't the little fairy boy," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"The ranch is free," Link explained. "I won it in a horserace!"

Talon jumped up. "You won it?" he said incredulously. "I always told that idiot Ingo not to gamble. But I guess it's a good thing this time… I'm going at once, once I round up some helpers!"

He charged out of the door, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Grab your torch and pitchfork! I'ma goin' home! Thomas! Helt! Help me, lads! Let's go take the ranch back from that Ganondorf chap!"

Link continued to the graveyard, his spirits higher than before. The desert had warmed him wonderfully, but he still got a chill from time to time in the spooky wind which always seemed to blow between the stones. Following the woman's directions, he pushed back the gravestone to reveal a gaping hole. They dropped through it and landed in a gloomy underground hole.

"Hello?" Link called nervously. He thought he could hear the groaning voices of Redeads nearby.

"Why hello there, young man!" a voice called to him. He jumped and spun around to see a twisted old ghost floating in midair before him. "I am Dampe. Have you come to accept my challenge?"

Link nodded cautiously. "I have."

"All right then. If you can keep up with me through my little labyrinth, I'll give you something very very special!" the toothless old man offered. "Ready?"

Without waiting for a reply, he was off like a shot. Link followed at a run. The twists and turns of the maze were confusing. Once or twice he nearly lost Dampe, but the ghost was leaving behind fireballs to try and hit him, and all Link had to do was follow them. Once he lost the track completely, and he stopped. He saw the glimmer of rupees down a passage and headed for them, but Navi stopped him.

"They're there to distract you," she explained. "Find the path with no rupees, and that will be the right one."

"Thanks, Navi," Link said, relieved.

The sounds of moaning seemed to be getting louder as her reached a huge chamber with a long ramp running up the edge. He peeked into a large pit in the middle, but fell back with a cry. There were dozens of Redeads below, waiting to grab him if he fell off the ramp.

"I can't do this, Navi," he said.

"Yes you can," Navi said forcefully. "You're doing this for Saria, remember?"

"Saria," Link said quietly. On an impulse, he whistled her song as he began to walk carefully up the walkway. It seemed to give him a bit of determination.

The long ramp was actually very slippery and seemed much steeper once you were actually on it. He made his way up until he was nearly to the top, where an open door awaited him.

"Look, Nav,'" he whispered. "We're almost there!"

Suddenly Dampe's ghost swooped down in front of him, laughing. Link felt himself falling and managed to grab the edge of the walkway before he fell to the waiting Redeads far below. He felt himself slipping and struggled to hold on, sweat pouring from his face. He was not going to make it. He had come all this way, and he was going to die because of that stupid ghost.

As the last thought was running through his mind, the ghost returned.

"Oh, dear," it said in a cheerful tone. "You seem to be having some trouble."

It began to giggle uncontrollably.

_Help me... _Link thought fiercely. _Somebody..._

A shadowy light filled his vision. It seemed to him that a group of people had appeared before him, all veiled in purple and black. Some of them restrained the ghost, who was shouting at them with no sound coming from its mouth. The last one reached out a hand to Link. He reached up with his remaining strength and grasped it tightly. It felt like it was made of pure shadow. The figure pulled him back onto the ledge and vanished, as did the rest. The ghost was gone as well.

"What was that, Navi?" Link whispered, shaken deeply. The feel of the figure's touch was lingering on his hand, making him feel chilly again.

"I don't know..." she replied, quivering. "You know, they looked a little bit like Sheik."

Link thought back on the figures. Now that he thought about it, they were dressed similarly, and all of them had dark skin and red eyes.

"The spirits of the Sheikah!" he said. "The guardians of the dead."

"And keepers," Navi reminded him. "That's how they were able to take the ghost away."

"Let's get off this ramp," Link said, resisting the urge to glance down at the pit which had almost taken him. "I don't like it at all."

Navi agreed, and the entered the doorway. Inside was the ghost. Link glared at it, but it seemed to be trembling.

"Don't hurt me," it whined. "I wasn't planning to give you the treasure, but I'll give it to you as long as you don't call _them _on me again!"

An invisible treasure chest shimmered into sight in the center of the room.

"The way out is that way," Dampe's ghost said, pointing to the other end of the room. "But you'll have a hard time getting out, hee hee..."

He gasped, looking terrified that Link would call "them" again, and cringed. "I meant nothing by it, sir; just don't call _them_ again, please! I promise I'll be good and I won't trouble the villagers anymore!"

He disappeared, sobbing.

"Good job, Link," Navi said proudly. "Now you've made something else a little bit better, like the ranch! Now let's see what he left us."

"Knowing him, probably a Poe in a box," Link grumbled, but he lifted the lid all the same. Inside was an odd-looking device with a sort of ring at the bottom that fit into Link's hand perfectly. There was a spike at the other end, as well as a trigger conveniently placed so that Link could press it while aiming at something. Curious, he aimed at the wall and fired. The spike shot forward, attached to a long chain. It struck the stone wall and fell back, retracting back into the whole device.

"Dampe?" he called uncertainly.

The ghost's frightened voice came from over him shoulder, although Dampe himself was not visible. "Yes, master?"

"What exactly is this?"

"It's known as a hookshot," the ghost replied instantly. "It can latch into wooden objects and pull you to them. It's also handy against enemies. It can either freeze them or kill them outright. Try it on things like Skulltulas and Moblins."

"The tree over the ruins!" Link muttered.

"Sure, it can grab onto most trees," the ghost agreed.

"Now how exactly do you get out of here?" Link asked.

"You can go back the way you came," Dampe suggested wickedly. Probably seeing the murderous look on Link's face, he amended, "…or you can try going the way I told you. But I'm telling you, you won't get through that way unless you know something special. If you do manage to get out, you'll end up in that windmill. There's a handy little health thingummy around there. You can jump off the turning pole and get it. Oh, and be sure to talk to the man in there. He's got a bone to pick with you!"

He was invisible, but Link knew that he was gone as though he had seen him fly away. He also had the impression that there had been a wicked grin on his face. With a shrug, he headed into the dark hall that Dampe had indicated. After a minute or so, his progress was blocked by a large blue stone. They both examined it for a moment. Link realized that it had the same marking on it as the Door of Time had.

"So we need a special something to move this? I think I know what it is..." Link said with a small smile. He whipped out his ocarina and played the slow Song of Time. Sure enough, the blue block glowed brilliantly for a moment and vanished.

"That was easy," Navi tittered.

Link nodded. That particular song always gave him a sort of confidence that even Saria's song did not. He didn't know how to best describe it, so he had never mentioned it to Navi. He promised himself that if… no, when he saw the princess again he would thank her profusely.

The two of them continued along the dank passageway until they heard the same old round-and-round, cheerful song that the organ man was always playing.

"At least he's still there," Link said with a grin, as they came out onto an upper ledge of the windmill building. He looked around, drinking in the familiar sights. Then he saw one of those miniature glowing heart-shaped things on a ledge on the opposite side. He also saw the rotating beam Dampe had told him about. It went right over the heart's ledge and under his.

"Do you think we can manage it?" he asked Navi over the music.

"I don't know," she said doubtfully.

"Where's your sense of daring?" Link asked mischievously, and jumped, Navi screaming softly.

He had timed it perfectly. He landed in a crouch on the beam, Navi flying madly to keep up. He stood up and waited for the ledge, and jumped again. He landed a little awkwardly, twisting his ankle slightly, but managed to not fall off. He touched the heart gently, and it soaked into him as the others had. The slight pain from the landing disappeared, and he felt a little stronger than he had been.

"There you go, Navi," he said, cupping the spooked fairy in his palms. "That was easy. Now for the fun part!"

Ignoring her groan of protest, he jumped down onto the spinning circle of wood below. He rolled off in front of the organ man and straightened.

"Howdy!" the man said with his usual smile. "I'm happy because my windmill is working normally again."

"It wasn't a while ago?" Link asked, wondering if Ganondorf had even corrupted this poor, harmless old windmill.

"Oh, yeah," the man said, his smile shrinking by a couple of teeth. "This funny little kid dressed all in green and holding an ocarina played this strange song that screwed up my windmill! I'll never forget this song…"

He played a light-hearted little song on his organ. Coincidentally, it was the song he had been playing all along. Link listened to it carefully. Then, feeling surprisingly playful, he pulled out his ocarina again.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "You're that kid! Don't you dare..."

Link grinned and imitated the song. There was a flash of lightning outside, followed by a crash of thunder. As it began to rain, the windmill started spinning faster than it had before.

"Goddesses!" the man groaned. "Here we go again!"

Before he could begin to shout at him again, Link hastily exited the windmill. It had been sunny when he entered, but now it was raining. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder caused people to look around in confusion. Link stared at his ocarina.

"Well," he said finally. "It causes storms. How neat."

"Come on," Navi urged him. "We have the hookshot. Now we can go rescue Saria!"

"Saria," Link said quietly, gazing up into the rain. "I'm coming."

He raised the ocarina and played the song that Sheik had recently taught him, the one he had said was called the Minuet of Forest. The strangest sensation filled him, as though he was being dissolved and stirred into a little whirlpool. The music surrounded him, closing out anything else, and he had a feeling of… green. Just… green… then darkness.

* * *

Please review, that's what makes me keep writing... that and getting hit on the head with a spoon! 


	15. Poes

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm back, you guys!

(is stampeded by raging herd of impatient readers)

(one hand rises from pit in ground)

Maybe I'll give you chapter first, responses after, ok?

(faints)

* * *

Link stumbled slightly as he stepped off of the Triforce platform, back in the Lost Woods, but regained his footing quickly. 

"You there, Nav'?" he asked, turning just in time to see Navi, looking a bit green, float behind a bush. After a few seconds, in which tiny retching sounds could be heard, she appeared again, her cheerful blue color back.

"Yep," she said. "Don't ever make me do that again."

"That's the entrance to the Temple, right, Nav'?" Link asked, pointing up at the sinister stone doorway with a gauntleted hand.

"Sure looks like it," Navi agreed, her light shivering. "Looks awfully spooky, though. Are you sure we have to go in?"

"Come on, Nav', don't be such a Cucco!"

It was a childish insult, but it did the trick. Navi blushed red.

"Yes, we have to go in," she said hastily, as though Link had been the one with doubts from the beginning. "Just hookshot to that branch up there and we'll get this over with fast!"

* * *

The first room of the Forest Temple didn't seem like a room at all. The wooden walls had vines all over them. There was no ceiling but the canopy of leaves overhead. The floor was only grass, but mist was covering it like a carpet. There was even a tree growing in the middle. 

The Temple was absolutely silent, except for the hiss of the wind through the branches above. The music of the Skullkids didn't penetrate into this sacred place. The air seemed thick and oppressive. Somehow this cool, dim Temple seemed even more sacred to Link than the Temple of Time. He slowed to a walk, feeling as though running should be against the rules in a place like this.

"Draw your sword," Navi whispered, but even that sounded deafening in the stillness all around them. "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps!"

Link obediently slid the Master Sword out of its sheath, marveling at how quietly the blade came out. The thick mist slithered around his ankles as he made for the dark doorway on the other side of the small room.

They were greeted by two piercing howls. Link leapt back with a yell, barely managing to avoid being sliced in two by the claws of a pair of Wolfoses who galloped out of the mist.

"Maybe your shield would have been a good call," Navi cried.

"Yeah, thanks," Link replied, blocking the Wolfoses' attacks with his sword. It was too late to get his shield on now, and besides, he needed both hands to hold the sword under the weight of both monsters.

"Try and corner them," Navi advised. "See how they run back after every strike?"

Link had noticed. He slowly managed to back the Wolfoses into a corner. By the time they realized what he was doing, it was too late. They turned around and around, trying to find a way out, but Link cut them down one after another.

As their bodies vanished in a great puff of green flames, Link put his shield on his right arm, sheathing his sword.

"Well, pretty good," Navi said. "Maybe this Temple won't be so bad after all!"

Link snorted. "You weren't doing the fighting."

He was about to walk through the stone doorway when Navi called to him.

"Wait, Link! There's something at the top of this tree!"

Link gazed up and saw a tiny wooden chest sitting on a thick branch, high above their heads.

"Okay," he said. "The vines can get me up there, no sweat."

Climbing was difficult with a shield on his arm, but apparently he had gotten stronger during his long sleep, for he was able to reach the branch. Navi covered her eyes as he walked along it.

"Why do there always have to be long drops?" she wailed.

"Calm down, Nav'," Link said scornfully. "Look, there was a little key in it."

"You'll probably need it later in the Temple NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU FALL AND CRACK YOUR HEAD OPEN!"

Link snickered as he slid back down the vines and landed safely on the ground.

"What'd I tell you, Navi, it was easy as pie."

* * *

The next room looked much different. It was an odd combination of wood and stone, and there was an actual floor, with a ceiling overhead. The room was large, with five doorways, including the one Link had just come through. It was dimly lit by a few torches on the walls and a strange, multi-colored light in the center. As his eyes adjusted, Link realized that there were four more torches, forming a square, with a strange contraption in the center. But before he could get a good look at it, something... four somethings, actually... appeared, one next to each of the torches. They were insubstantial, so he couldn't see them in detail, but each was holding a lantern. The colored flames suddenly vanished from the torches, to reappear in the lanterns. The things began to float away. 

"Hey!" Navi called, and Link looked back at the wooden contraption. It was sinking into the floor! As the strange creatures disappeared, it vanished completely, leaving only the very top sticking out of the carpet.

"Those were the weirdest Poes I've ever seen," Navi muttered.

All Kokiri had heard of Poes. Some had even seen one before, haunting the hidden place where the Kokiri buried their dead. They were restless spirits, the dead who still had something to accomplish.

"Why'd they sink that thing?" Link wondered aloud, walking down the flight of stairs they were at the top of.

"We probably have to get down there," Navi answered. "So we have to get the fire back."

"How?"

"How else, Link? Kill the Poes, of course."

"Where do we start?" Link asked. He looked around. One of the doors was high up on a ledge, so that one was out of the question. Of the remaining three, one was covered by bars. There was another door above another staircase, and a blue stone block in front of the other.

"That one's closest," he decided, pulling the Ocarina of Time out of its pouch. He approached the block and played the Song of Time, the beautiful tune sending chills up his spine as the block shimmered and vanished. He walked forward, Navi alongside him, and opened the door.

* * *

Mmph... That's something to chew on while I figure the rest out, okeeday? Because I really have to get off or my dad will explode! So I'll update within a few days, I promise! And I'll respond to the reviews for the last couple of chapters then too! Buh-bye now! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! I know I'll be writing the whole time so I can't say much for mine, but I hope yours are all good! (flees) 


	16. The Forest Temple

A/N: Well, the next part of the Forest Temple!

* * *

The room that Link and Navi emerged into was more like the first. There was a well poking out of the ground to the right. A stream ran through the courtyard as well, a few feet in front. 

Suspicious, Link drew his sword again, shield at the ready.

"There are some vines over there," Navi whispered, fluttering to the left. Link followed her towards the wall next to the door.

"I can easily climb th-"

Something hit him from behind, hard enough to send him flying. He landed on his stomach and rolled, feeling a sharp pain in his back. Something warm was spreading across his tunic. He stood, ready for another attack, and saw a massive Deku Baba, blood dripping from its teeth, straightening for another lunge.

"Hurry up, Link!" Navi cried. "Just kill it!"

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Link asked furiously, as he dodged another strike. "It's huge!"

Navi sighed. "Hit it with a Deku Nut to freeze it, silly!"

"Oh."

Link had completely forgotten that he still carried all the Deku Nuts he had collected when he was young.

"You get it!" he told Navi. "My hands are full."

Navi flitted into the magic bag and emerged holding a Deku Nut that was almost as big as she was. She zoomed high over the Deku Baba's head and dropped it. It split onto the monster's head. The plant-like creature shivered and was still. Link, praying it wasn't only faking, lunged forward and decapitated it with a quick horizontal slash.

"That wasn't so tough," he said brightly. "This Temple's gonna be a breeze."

Navi landed on his shoulder, nursing her sore arms.

"Owwww! You big meanie, making me do the hard work…"

Link choked back a laugh as he sheathed his sword and began climbing the vines.

"Hard work? I was the one who had to kill it!"

"My poor wings will never be the same! I had to drop that heavy old Deku Nut on it!"

"Oooh, incredible, Nav'."

Link peeked over the top of the vines first, to make sure no monsters were about to attack. All he saw was a strange, blue glow bouncing around in the dark passage beyond. He clambered onto solid ground again, and Navi fluttered off his shoulder, still grumbling about her wings.

"What is that?" Link asked, pointing at the bouncing blue thing. "It's too big to be a fairy."

"I'd have to get a closer look," Navi replied sourly. "But you should draw your sword, just in case."

Link followed her advice and took a few tentative steps forward, towards the strange light. He peered closer and just had enough time to see what it was before it leapt at him and knocked him to the stone floor, right next to the long drop.

"Your shield, Link, your shield!" Navi cried, as a bouncing skull, with blue flames rising from its crown, hopped towards the young man. Link scrambled up as it neared him.

"No time!" he replied. The thing sprang at him and he dove aside. He rolled swiftly upright, spinning with the Master Sword at the ready, but the skull and its glow was nowhere to be seen. He peered over the edge just in time to see the skull land in the stream far below. It gave an unearthly scream as its magical fire was doused. Then it was only a normal skull, sinking to the streambed.

"That wasn't too hard," Link said happily.

"Yes, but where do we go from here?" Navi asked. Link pointed along the wall.

"There's a little balcony over there with an alcove. There's a funny looking bulls-eye over it."

"Well, since it's a bulls-eye, you probably have to—"

"Shoot it, of course!"

Link pulled out the Hookshot and fired it at the square piece of wood. The arrowhead thunk-ed into the plaque and he was again whisked through the air, landing precariously on the balcony's railing. He jumped to firm floor and saw a raised switch, behind which was a treasure chest. Grinning triumphantly, he hopped onto the switch and it clicked down. There was a trickling sound from far below.

"The water in the well is going down, Link!" Navi told him as he headed for the treasure chest. "There must be something down there!"

Link opened the chest. Inside was an ancient map labeled in an old Kokiri language.

"Wow, this Temple is huge!" Link said, as Navi fluttered over for a look. "There's so many rooms!"

"The ancient Kokiri were good workers," she commented. "Unlike some of the new ones, I might say."

Link chuckled and looked around.

"Er… now how do we get off of this balcony?"

Navi giggled. "Try hookshotting those vines you climbed, silly!"

Link shot doubtfully at the vines. The arrowhead clanked into place and he was dragged along the chain, Navi flying beside him. He nearly smacked straight into the stone wall, but the fairy used her magic to break his swing. They descended and ran over to investigate the now-dry well.

"Yes, there's a ladder here," Link said triumphantly. He swung himself onto it and began to climb down. Navi fluttered around his head.

"But it's so misty!" she complained. "You can't even see the bottom! It could be dangerous!"

As she said this, Link's feet hit the ground, splashing into a foot or so of water. There was a trickling noise all around them.

"I think the water's coming back in," Link said. "That switch must have been temporary… look, the water's rising!"

"Come on," Navi cried, flying through the mist. "Ouch… Oof, not that way, that's a wall… this way, Link!"

Link followed her glow, wading through water that was slowly but steadily rising.

"Ow! Oh, here's another ladder… come on!"

Link splashed towards her voice and tripped over something on the ground.

"Hold on, Nav', there's a box or something here."

He picked it up to find that it was another chest, a small one. He opened it and plucked out a silver key.

"Okay, you've got a key, now come on before the water rises any more!"

Link climbed the ladder Navi had discovered, with the fairy leading the way, and they found themselves outside again. At first Link thought it was the same courtyard, but there were a few subtle differences. There was no skull at the bottom of the stream.

"This way, Link," Navi called, fluttering towards the only door. He followed her and they came out into the large hall with the torches once more. Link headed for a new, unlocked door. The pair looked around the new chamber, looking for danger.

"Nothing here," Navi said. "But what do we do? There's a ledge over here, but it's far too high for you to jump."

"Look," Link said, kneeling. "There's arrows pained on the floor."

"There _are_ arrows," Navi corrected. "Really, such atrocious grammar you have."

"And there's a big green block over there!" Link said excitedly, running to one wall. "I can pull it to that ledge, following those arrows!" He tugged the large block out of the wall. Navi lent some of her magic to help pull and push it to the ledge. Link clambered awkwardly onto it and pulled himself up to the next ledge.

They were now in a room almost exactly like the one they'd just left. Another block was in the wall, with another path of arrows leading to a high ledge. Again, Link and Navi maneuvered it to the ledge and climbed up to find themselves facing a locked door. Link pulled one of the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The key vanished as the door swung open, revealing a long passage. Link walked along it with Navi floating beside him.

"This Temple doesn't have much in the way of enemies," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe the point is all these puzzles."

Link snorted. "Honestly. How dumb does Ganondorf think I am? Maybe there are some tough battles ahead."

"You like fighting too much," Navi said, shaking her tiny head.

They emerged into a large room with only one door, locked, directly across from them. Link paused in the doorway.

"Be careful, Link," Navi whispered. "I sense danger in this room! There's something in here!"

Link took a few steps forward, looking around. "There's nothing… huh?" He glanced at the ground. There was a blobby shadow moving towards them. It suddenly began to grow larger.

"Move, Link!" Navi shrieked. "It's on the ceiling!"

Link instinctively threw himself forward. He felt a breeze pass by just behind him and whipped around to see what looked like a giant, mottled-red hand hit the ground. It seemed to be gathering itself to jump to the ceiling. With a yell, Link sprang forward and slashed at it. It collapsed and he stabbed it, praying that it would die. It vanished in a puff of green flames.

"What _was_ that thing?" Link asked shakily.

"A Wallmaster, I think," the fairy replied. "It crawls around on the ceiling and tries to catch anyone below!"

Link shuddered and tried to cast the memory away. The image of that huge, half-rotted hand would stay in his mind for a long time.

The two of them used their last key to get through the locked door. They were now at the top of a flight of steps. There was a picture of a Poe on the landing below. It was carrying a lantern with a red flame. As the two curiously came down the steps, there was a snickering sound and the Poe disappeared. Astonished, they rounded the bend in the railing to see another flight of step with another picture. The Poe again vanished as they came down into a low-roofed room with an unlit torch, a door, and a last portrait. The Poe, as might be expected, disappeared.

"That's one of the Poes that stole the fire!" Link said. "But how are we to get to it if it keeps vanishing? I can't even get close enough to Hookshot it!"

"Don't worry," Navi said. "We'll find a way. In the meantime, try this door!"

Link opened the door, and they entered into a large, circular room. There was a single door across from them.

"Too easy," Link said doubtfully. "I don't like this."

There were suddenly two voices chuckling nearby. The air shimmered and two skeletons came into view. They were clad in armor and bore a sword and a shield apiece. They took an attacking position.

"Stalfos Knights!" Navi cried. "Created out of those who enter the Lost Woods without a fairy!"

Link remembered that pain he had experienced in the Woods so many years ago and shivered, horror-struck. This is what he could have become if Nikol and Saria hadn't saved him! He slung his shield onto his right arm and prepared to fight.

The two Stalfoses sprang apart. One hung back as the other lunged at Link. He parried its strike, amazed at its strength. He tried to slash at it, but it blocked him with its shield and chuckled again. Angry at being laughed at, Link stabbed at it. His sword slid through the armor. Although he could see that the blade merely penetrated between the bare ribs, the thing shuddered as if he had wounded it. It retreated, and the other attacked. It swung its shield at Link and he blocked it with his own. Both of them struck at each other simultaneously. Link felt the Master Sword go through the invisible magic holding the bones together, even as the Stalfos' blade bit deeply into his arm.

"Link, here!"

Navi fluttered over, carrying a pot she had found at the edge of the room. Unable to hold it any more, she dropped it and it shattered, revealing a tiny heart. Link dove and kicked it. It absorbed into his foot and his wound healed halfway.

Unfortunately, this had given both Stalfoses time to leap at him. He barely blocked their strikes.

"Magic, Link! Use magic!"

Link nodded and concentrated, bringing his magic to the Master Sword. To his surprise, the enchanted blade seemed to almost magnify his strength, and the sword began to glow. Remembering what the villager had taught him, released his magic, the force making him spin several times. When his vision evened out, the Stalfoses were keening in pain. They were running here and there, white flame burning all over them. With a last screech, the two vanished.

The air shimmered again and Link stiffened, expecting another monster. All that appeared, however, was a large treasure chest.

"What can that be, Nav'?" Link asked, confused.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" his guardian replied patiently.

Link laughed and sheathed his sword, putting his shield back in its position. He pushed the lid of the chest up and reached inside. He pulled out a long, curved piece of wood with a string attaching both ends and a cylindrical leather container holding several green-and-red fletched arrows.

"A bow!" he said in wonder. "I always wanted one of these, but Saria said I was too young!"

"Well, you're old enough now," Navi said, pleased. "You can shoot the Poes with this! Here, put the quiver… that's the container, Link… into your bag. Then you can say 'arrow' and one will come. You know how to shoot, don't you?"

"It's almost like a slingshot, right?"

"Sort of, yes."

"I've seen the others use them. I can do it. Come on, Navi…"

Link paused.

"Er… which way did we come in through?" he asked, looking from one identical door to the other.

"Come this way," Navi said bossily. "If it's the wrong one we can come back later."

Link nodded and went through the indicated door.

* * *

A/N: Shoot, this Forest Temple is LONG! –sweatdrops- I'll finish up the Temple this week, I promise. Take me up on it. Don't let me go without updating past Friday, okay? PM me or something to remind me. :) 


	17. The Phantom

A/N: Yay, a prompt update! Harharhar! Finally this darn Temple is finished!

* * *

Link would have thought they had picked the right door if it hadn't been for the portrait of the Poe carrying a blue lantern. The moment the door shut it vanished with a giggle. Link saw it reappear up the stairs in the second picture. 

"Link," Navi whispered, "it can't see us from up there. Shoot the picture and see what happens!"

The young man drew an arrow from the magical bag and nocked it. He pulled the bowstring back to his ear and let the arrow fly. It thudded into the stone wall beside the picture. Startled, the Poe disappeared.

"Up the stairs!" Navi directed. She and Link hurried back to the first landing and heard the Poe vanish yet again.

"It's down in that room," Link replied quietly. Keeping to the wall, he sidled down into the main room, where the Poe was floating unawares in the picture. He aimed another arrow at it, praying that he wouldn't miss. It struck the picture and the Poe gave a squeak as it blinked out of sight.

"Did I kill it?" he asked Navi. The fairy sniffed.

"No, it just ran away. See? Look up at the landing!"

The Poe was once again in the picture on the landing. Confident this time, Link shot at it. Again, it struck home and the Poe squealed in outrage, moving to the last picture.

"Nowhere left to run," Link said in satisfaction. He climbed the stairs and aimed at the Poe, which looked very dismayed indeed. As his arrow slammed into the picture, there was a loud noise from the room below. Link ran back down, followed by Navi, to see the Poe materialize at last, shaking its lantern angrily at him. Quick as a flash, Link fired another arrow at it. The Poe gave a long screech and threw its arms up, flinging the lantern to the ground. The fire disappeared and rematerialized in the empty torch bracket next to the door as the Poe disappeared.

"I'd bet anything that one of those torches in the main hall just lit up," Navi said. "Come on, Link, let's see what's up these here stairs."

The two of them went up the stairs, their spirits much higher than before, but ran into a locked door.

"Maybe we have to go back to that other room," Link suggested. Navi agreed, and they headed down the stairs, across the circular chamber where they had encountered the Stalfoses, and into the Red Poe's stairwell.

It was lurking in the painting on the landing. Link repeated the same routine he had on the other one until the Poe appeared in the low-roofed room. Instead of standing around aimlessly, it charged at him. Link, not expecting this, was smacked several times on the head with the lantern before he managed to run away. The Poe seemed to pause and recover his strength. Link pulled an arrow out of the bag and dodged the ghost as it came at him again. When at last it stopped, he fired the arrow and it struck the Poe squarely in the face.

Once more, the lantern fell and lit the torch with its red flame. This time, however, the air beside the flames sparkled and a chest appeared. Link opened it triumphantly and pulled out a small key.

"I had hoped it was something for my head," he muttered to his fairy companion, rubbing his aching skull. "But now we can get past that locked door."

They trooped back to the Blue Poe's stairwell, climbed the two flights, and went through the door. They appeared in a dark room lit by a few torches here and there. In the center were several blocks.

"What's this all about?" Link asked curiously.

"I don't know," Navi replied. They approached the blocks and examined them. "Why, it's supposed to be a picture!" Navi cried. "But the pieces are all scrambled up! Maybe you're supposed to put them in order!"

Link dragged the blocks around for several minutes. It was hard work, and by the time he was shoving the last block into place, he was quite testy.

"Now what?" he demanded. His question was answered a moment later by a loud snicker. Something belted him over the head and he fell over, rolling away quickly. He stood shakily and saw a Poe with a green lantern admiring the blocks, which had formed a perfect picture of it. "Bloody ghost," he muttered, pulling out an arrow. Just as he let it loose, the Poe vanished. The arrow soared through the air where it had just been.

"Now where did it go?" Link growled, setting another arrow on the string.

"There, Link! Look, the lantern!" Navi cried, fluttering over. The Poe seemed to ignore her as it became visible again. It shook its lantern at Link, and he had a feeling that if Poes had tongues, the thing would be sticking it out at him. Irritated, Link fired at it. This time the arrow struck it. It screeched and threw down its lantern, disappearing in a flash. The flame lit a torch on a ledge above, and a door Link hadn't seen opened beside it.

He and Navi climbed onto the ledge.

"Look, Link, a treasure chest!"

Link investigated the ornate chest. It was decorated with gold and jewels, unlike the plain ones which had held the map and keys. He pulled it open to find a key just as fancy as the box. It was embellished in so many places that it was barely recognizable as a key any more.

The pair exited to find themselves back in the entrance hall once more. As Navi had thought, three of the torches were lit. The final Poe, the purple one, was waiting for them. It vanished as they drew near. Only the purple lantern was visible, floating around with nothing to support it.

Link stopped on the top of the sunken wooden contraption, looking around. There was laughter all around him and the Poe reappeared… four of it. The spirits circled him, each a perfect replica of the first. Then, cackling, they swooped at him. He ducked and shielded his head as lanterns struck him from all sides.

"How do I know which one to kill?" he called. The Poes retreated and returned to their circling.

"I don't know, Link!" Navi replied frantically. "Watch out, they're coming again!"

Link tried to guard himself as blows rained on his arms. At last the Poes began circling.

"Wait," Navi muttered. "One of them is different!"

"Which one?"

The Poes, sensing that he knew their secret, charged at him. He managed to fend them off.

"One keeps giving the signal to attack you!" Navi cried. "It's… that one!" She fluttered near one of the Poes. Link, sensing that they were going to attack again, pulled an arrow out of the bag and fired at the indicated Poe. It saw the arrow too late and tried to dodge, but it hit it head on. The other three vanished, and the fourth flung its lantern to the ground and disappeared as well. The fourth and final torch sprang into life. Instantly, the platform beneath Link's feet began to move. He hopped off it and watched at the odd device rose from the floor.

"Well?" Navi said.

"Well what?"

"Go on, get in!" the fairy urged. Link stepped into the claustrophobic contraption and it began to sink once more. Navi joined him, and they sank through the Temple floor.

They arrived in a dark hallway. There was a huge door, barely visible in the darkness, at the other end. A torch was flickering right next to the contraption. Link pulled it out of its holder and they proceeded down the hall, using the torch to light the way.

They had nearly reached the door when there was a sort of breeze beside Link, and the torch went out. Link could have sworn he heard a soft laugh in his ear as the shadows claimed the hallway again.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Navi inquired, confused.  
"That laugh! Just now, when the light went out. Didn't you hear it?"

"No," Navi replied, sounding mystified. "You must be hearing things. Come on, the door's right here."

She illuminated a keyhole as she flew near it. Link shrugged, putting the voice in the back of his mind for now, and pulled out the ornate key. It fitted nicely into the slot and he opened the door. It creaked, adding to the eeriness of the situation, and Link and Navi entered the room. The door slammed behind them, although neither had touched it. Link tried to open it again, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to see a flight of steps curving around a circular platform fenced in by rope.

They went up the stairs and stopped on the edge of the platform.

"That's odd," Navi said, fluttering to the nearest wall. "Look! Paintings, three of them. And they all look the same! Why would there be paintings in a place like this?"

Link took a step closer and heard something shift behind him. He spun around to see that the rope had closed over the gap he had entered through.

"Link!" Navi screamed, and he turned again to see a rearing, black horse. And on the horse was…

"Ganondorf?" Link breathed, clutching his bow tighter. The red-haired Gerudo's lip twisted in a feral smirk.

"No," Navi cried. "It's not him."

The rider lifted his hand to his face, and the form of Ganondorf fell off, revealing a skull-like mask with flaming red eyes.

"It's a phantom of the Dark World!" Navi went on. The horse snorted and dove forward into one of the paintings. Both horse and rider vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Link asked, looking around.

"There!" Navi answered. "That painting!"

Link whipped around to see a bright vortex of purple and white light appearing before a painting.

"Shoot him as he comes out, Link! Hurry!"

Link fumbled to put an arrow on the bow. As the horse's head appeared, he drew the string to his cheek and fired. The arrow struck the horse and it screamed, throwing its shadowy rider to the ground. The steed disappeared in a puff of blue flame, but the phantom drifted from the ground to float high above. It was now armed with a long staff of some sort. It twirled this above its head and lightning crackled at the end. He pointed the staff at Link and a ball of magic zipped towards him. It hit Link full in the chest and the boy hero was flung from his feet. He hit the ground with a cry of pain. Sparks danced all around him.

He heard Navi scream and rolled to one side. Sparks stung his back as lightning struck the ground behind him. His bow had clattered across the floor.

Link struggled upright, drawing the Master Sword as he did so. The phantom seemed to draw back slightly. Then it fired more lighting. Not knowing what else to do, Link swung the sword like a back and hit the magic. The ball reversed direction and sped towards the phantom, which growled and hit it with his staff. Link leapt out of the way and the ball hit the ground harmlessly.

"Hit it with its own magic, Link!" Navi cried. "It's the only way!"

_Okay,_ Link thought, deflecting another bolt of magic. _Hit it back. Stay cool._ The lightning was smacked back by the phantom. It was flying at Link with increased speed. _Concentrate, Link, concentrate… stay calm… now!_

Link swung the Master Sword at the speeding energy ball, praying to the Goddesses that this would work. He connected and the orb once again changed direction. It hit the phantom at top speed. The spirit bellowed and crashed to the ground. Link dashed forward and raised the sword.

"Eat the Blade of Evil's Bane, bastard!"

Link plunged the Master Sword into the phantom with all his strength. It let out an unearthly shriek and fizzed into the air, sparks flying from its shadowy form. A bright light formed before Link and he jumped back, sensing an evil aura. The phantom began to sink towards it, writhing.

"_Heh... what a worthless creation._"

Link jumped as Ganondorf's deep rumble filled the room.

"_I guess I underestimated you, kid. Or maybe I just overestimated this phantom. But don't get cocky, boy. This was only an echo of the real me, a weak reflection. You stand no chance against my other creatures. No chance at all. But for now, I'll send this pathetic mass into the Dark World forever… just like I'll do to you someday. Heh. I'll be seeing you, kid, unless one of my monsters gets you first…_"

The phantom gave a last scream, and then he was sucked into the portal. There was a bright flash. When Link's vision cleared, the phantom and the dark portal were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a large heart and a shining beam of light from the ceiling.

"Get the heart, Link," Navi urged. Link obeyed, sticking his fingers into the large heart. It soaked into his skin. Instantly all the pain from the Poes' lanterns and the phantom's lightning vanished.

"Come on," Navi added, fluttering towards the beam of light.

"Wait," Link called. He went to the edge of the ropes and plucked up his bow. "All right, let's go."

The two of them entered the shaft and began to float upwards as the light increased around them, growing brighter and brighter…

* * *

Link blinked, and they were back in the Chamber of the Sages. A second shaft of light settled onto the strange swirling design and a small figure materialized. As the light faded, Link recognized the bright green hair and deep eyes of the girl before him. 

"Saria!"

His friend smiled gently.

"Link… I've missed you so much. Because of you, I've awakened as the Forest Sage. I always knew you'd return… because you're my best friend."

Link opened his mouth, but Saria held up a hand, green-blue eyes sadder than ever.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Link. Because I know that it is destiny that you and I can't be in the same world. I am the Forest Sage and you are the Hero of Time. I must stay here and wait for the others. But first I can give you one last gift. Think of it as seven years' worth of birthday presents, if you want."

Saria lifted her hands into the air and shut her eyes. There was a flash of sunlight reflecting off metal, and a green medallion floated down from the darkness above and hovered in front of him. On one side was the Triforce symbol. On the other was the swirling design which had showed up in the temple so many times. As Link touched it, it vanished and reappeared on the chain which already held Rauru's medallion.

Saria gazed at him sadly.

"I'll miss you, Link," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too, Saria," he replied.

The light of the room began to grow until it was nearly blinding...

* * *

_Link…_

_

* * *

I'll always be…

* * *

_

_your friend…_

_

* * *

_  
A/N: I actually said that last time I killed Phantom Ganon. XD It's true!


	18. Return to Goron City

A/N: Probably my last prompt update on this story for a while… I had a lot of the last few chapters done already, but I haven't written a bit of the Fire Temple yet!

* * *

Link looked around in confusion. He was back outside, which was evident by the balls of light floating around. Then he recognized the long, high tunnel before him and spun around, looking up. He was standing in front of the long dead Great Deku Tree, which was still open-mouthed as though taking a deep breath. Why had Saria and Rauru dropped him here? If it had been anyone but Saria, Link would have thought they were tormenting him by forcing him to see their long-dead father. 

"Hey! Down here!"

Link jumped back and gazed down. Coming up to about his waist was a small tree with a cheerful face.

"Hi there!" it called up to him.

Link nodded in greeting, wondering what in Hyrule was going on.

"I'm the Deku Tree Sprout, the seed of the former Great Deku Tree," the seedling went on. "Thanks to you and Saria, I can start my life and become the true guardian of the forest! Thanks a lot!"

"Um… you're welcome, I guess," Link replied, still wondering why Saria and Rauru had transported him back here. The grief he had felt originally over the Deku Tree's death was returning.

"And in return for saving the forest, I get to tell you something cool that the Great Deku Tree left me with," the sprout continued. "None of your old friends recognized you, did they? That's because Kokiri never grow up. They stay the same, even after seven years have passed. You are wondering why you are the only one who's grown up now, aren't you? I feel so proud to be the one to get to tell you: you're not a Kokiri!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"W… _what_?" Link asked. This had to be a joke, or something. Not a Kokiri?

"That's right," the sprout said, smiling cheerfully. "Long ago, there was a great war in Hyrule. You were brought here by your dying mother seventeen years ago and left in the care of the Great Deku Tree. But now the day of destiny had finally arrived!"

"That's… not… not possible!" Link whispered, staring at the plant.

"It's the truth! Really!" the baby tree said, with that beaming smile still on its face. "As I said, I'm so honored to be the one to tell you!"

Link took a few steps backward, staring at the sprout in horror. Then he turned and ran around the dead Deku Tree until he was at the other side. Then he sank to his knees, fists clenched and pressed to his face. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true… not a Kokiri? How could that be so? It wasn't possible! Mido couldn't have actually been right all that time. He had been left for the other Kokiri to find, just as all of them had at the beginning of their lives. He was a Kokiri…

Wasn't he?

_I always knew you'd leave the forest someday…_

_You're different, Link…_

_Special…_

"Saria!" he cried. "Why didn't anyone tell me? The Deku Tree… or Saria… Zelda… Rauru… Sheik…or… somebody? Anybody? After all that time, nobody even bothered to mention during the course of ten whole years that I was Hylian?"

Navi nuzzled against his face, but he pushed her away.

"Only Kokiri have fairies," he spat.

Navi floated a few feet away, waiting for him to recover.

"That explains why I am the only one who is grown up, and why I was able to leave that forest. I just assumed it was because of the emerald, but…"

He slammed his fists into the ground. "Goddesses!" he cried. "I need someone to talk to and it shouldn't be a Kokiri!"

"Will I do?" somebody said softly from behind him.

Link didn't even bother to look and see who it was, although the voice sounded very familiar.

"As long as you aren't a Kokiri," he replied.

A hand was laid gently on his shoulder.

"All right then. Link, I can imagine how you must feel, learning this…"

"No," Link burst out. "No you can't. You can't imagine thinking that you are part of a certain family and then, after seventeen years, learning that you don't belong to them at all and that you are somebody completely different!"

The person was silent for a moment. Then it replied, "It must be terrible. I've never experienced anything like that before. But I have lost things that are very dear to me, like your friend Saria."

Link wondered briefly how the person knew about Saria. "What have you lost?" he asked.

"Many things," the other said. "And I will loose more in the coming weeks. But I can hide it far down, where it cannot be used against me. They are not forgotten, but there are things that can distract me."

"Like talking to me?"

"Exactly."

Link sighed.

"You're right," he said. "I'm just… It's just that…"

"I know," his companion replied. "But you can distract yourself as well. For example, you can head to Death Mountain to continue your quest… and fulfill your duties as a Sworn Brother of the Gorons."

Now Link was amazed. This person knew everything. He knew somebody like that, didn't he? He straightened up and turned, but there was nobody there. Navi floated uncertainly up to him.

"Link…" she began.

"I'm sorry, Navi," Link said, before she could go on. "I was being stupid. Can you still be my fairy, even though I'm not…"

"Of course I will," the fairy cried, laughing. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to guard you with his last breath. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Link laughed. "Who was that person I was talking to, Nav'?" he asked.

Navi bobbed in front of his eyes excitedly.

"Who do you think?" she answered.

"I thought so," Link said, nodding. "Sheik."

"Of course."

"How does he do that?" Link asked, staring at the spot where the Sheikah must have been standing a moment before.

"I've heard that it's a Sheikah trick. They can use magic too, you know."

Link stood for a moment longer, wishing he could have asked Sheik some questions. Then he turned and made for the entrance to the village.

"Where are you going?" Navi asked.

"There's no point in hanging around here," Link replied. "We have to help Darunia. But first, there's someone I need to talk to."

Link managed to keep out of sight as he went through the village. He couldn't stand his old friends staring at him cluelessly.

They entered the Lost Woods, greeted by the music of the Skullkids. Link retraced his steps as Navi followed, mystified. At last they arrived back at the pond and were hailed.

"Oh, you again."

Mido was still there, waiting, his fairy snoozing on his shoulder. He cocked his head.

"Did you find Saria? Is she okay?"

Link nodded. Mido looked around expectantly.

"Well?" he continued. "Where is she?"

Link remained silent. Slowly, Mido's bossy expression morphed into sadness.

"Oh… I see… Saria's not coming back, is she? But… I made a promise to Saria."

"What was it?" Link asked.

"If Link ever came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him. Even after all these years. Because Saria… really… liked…" Mido sniffed. "Hey, mister, if you see him around somewhere, could you tell him that?"

Link nodded. He was about to leave when Mido grabbed his arm to stop him.

"And also… tell him I'm sorry. For being so mean to him. Tell him that, too."

Link was truly touched. Mido was sorry for being mean to him?

"I'll tell him," he promised. Mido nodded and turned, walking slowly through the log to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link watched him until the darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

Link and Navi entered Goron City through the passage in the Woods. Link was grinning broadly, looking forward to seeing the Gorons again. 

His smile faded as they emerged into the city. There was deathly silence. Only a single, continuous rumble, like rolling rock, met their ears. There were no Gorons to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Navi said, her high voice echoing through the empty city.

"I don't know," Link replied, concerned. "Maybe there's a special Goron ceremony going on." He didn't sound very sure.

They climbed to the next level of the city, following the small rumbling noise.

"It sounds like a Goron, all right," Link muttered. "The little devil's going pretty fast, though."

Navi spotted a small cloud of dust heading their way.

"Look out, Link! It's going to crash…"

The rolling Goron hit Link. Both of them fell with a little "Ow!" Link sat up, shaking his head, to see a very small Goron getting to its feet.

"If you're from Ganondorf, you'd better run away right now because I'm Link, the legendary hero!" it was shouting, its eyes shut tightly out of fear.

"Hey," Link said crossly, "no you're not! I am!"

The tiny Goron opened its eyes wide, staring at him.

"It really is!" he said with a gasp. "My father Darunia told me all about you! He even named me after you! Can I have your autograph?"

The small Goron stopped. "Maybe this isn't the best time," he sighed.

"Why?" Link asked. "What's going on?"

Link the Goron sniffed. "Ganondorf's minions came and took everyone away!" he wailed. "And he's going to feed them to Volvagia! Daddy went to the Fire Temple to save them but he hasn't come back yet!" The Goron broke down crying.

"Who is Volvagia?" Link the Hylian asked nervously. If it could eat a Goron, it was not to be underestimated.

Link the Goron rubbed his small eyes. "He's a giant lava dragon that once terrorized the Gorons, until the great Goron Hero defeated him using his magic hammer. But now Ganondorf has summoned him again and he's going to feed everyone to him unless Father can rescue them in time!" He blinked sadly at Link the Hylian. "Please, if you truly are a great hero, go find my dad!"

"I will," Hylian Link promised. Link the Goron smiled.

"Thanks a lot!" he said. "Oh, and before I forget…"

He trundled off and pulled something from behind a rock. He showed it to Link the Hylian proudly.

"A tunic?" the latter said doubtfully. Link the Goron brandished the red tunic.

"Not just any old tunic," he replied scornfully. "This is a genuine Goron Tunic. You won't be able to stand the heat in the Crater without it."

"Crater?"

"The entrance to the Temple is in the Death Mountain Crater," Link the Goron explained. "The heat in there is too great for anyone except Gorons to handle without proper protection. You only need to put on this tunic, and it'll only seem pleasantly warm."

Link the Hylian nodded, impressed, and took the tunic.

"Thanks," he said, inspecting it. The material seemed faintly warm. "I'll bring everyone back, Link, I promise."

Link the Goron smiled again.

"You can get to the Crater through a secret passage in my dad's room," he explained. "Just pull the statue out of the wall and walk through the tunnel."

Link the Hylian waved at Link the Goron. Then he and Navi descended to Darunia's chamber, which hadn't changed a bit over the last seven years. The young hero headed straight for the carved stone statue at the back of the room and gripped it firmly, tugging back. Eventually it took a bit of Navi's magic to budge it. When a tunnel was at last revealed, Link switched tunics. This task was made rather difficult, as he had to first take off not only his belt, but his shield, sheathed sword, and the magical bag as well. He folded his Kokiri tunic carefully into the bag, then put everything back on.

"Ready?" Navi asked impatiently.

"Yep," Link replied, shouldering his shield. "Let's go."

* * *

The heat of the crater hit them like a wave as they exited the long tunnel. Link knew that it would have been almost unbearable were he not wearing the tunic Link the Goron had just given him. He and Navi looked around with wide eyes, taking in their incredible surroundings. 

Link had never been in such a place before. They were standing on the top of a massive cliff coming up from a lake of lave far below. All around them were more cliffs connected by ladders, beams, or not at all. There was a massive pinnacle of rock jutting out of the very center of the lake. The entire place was washed over with a red light coming from the lava below.

Link and Navi went over to the edge of the cliff they were standing on and looked down. There was a very narrow stick of wood spanning the gap between this cliff and the next. Cautiously, Link edged onto it and slid slowly down to the other end, Navi trembling next to his ear. She didn't stop until they were back on solid ground, and even then it seemed to Link like she was going to faint.

"We seem to be stuck," she whispered.

"You just want to get out of here," Link accused. "Look, there's the exit to Death Mountain right behind us."

He pointed to a tunnel framed by bright sunlight. Then he looked ahead of them and saw that there had once been a bridge to the next platform, but part of it had long since collapsed. There was, however, a wooden beam overhanging the beginning of the non-collapsed part. The partners glanced at each other and nodded in unison. Link took the hookshot in hand and fired it into the beam. They were pulled swiftly across, and Link put the hookshot away again.

"Now be careful on this bridge!" Navi warned. "It doesn't look very sturdy."

"You're right, Nav.' I'll be careful."

Link took a step forward, and his foot went straight through the old planks. He fell with a cry, catching the rope railing on his way. He pulled himself back up, hissing in pain. His leg had come perilously close to the searing lava.

"Okay, maybe I'll be extra careful," he amended. Holding onto the railing, they made there way to a slightly less rotten section.

"Look, Link!" Navi cried, fluttering away from him and hovering above the platform Link was attempting to reach. "There's another Triforce platform on the ground!"

"Which means that it is a warp point. Unfortunately, I don't know the song yet," Link called back. He took a few more steps forward, and a shadowy shape dropped from the rock pillar above them to land on the bridge ahead of him. Navi cried out, flying swiftly back, but then they recognized the red eyes and golden hair of Sheik.

"Goddesses, Sheik," Navi scolded him. "Stop doing that!"

Sheik shot her what looked like a glare, but his eyes made it clear that he was grinning.

"It is a thing that grows over time," he said after a moment. "The bond between people that is known as a true friendship. It starts out as a chance meeting, a small acquaintance, but the passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know what to do."

Link pondered this second bit of random wisdom for a second or two.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart," Sheik continued, ignoring Navi's pronounced yawn and pulling his harp from his back. "Play the Bolero of Fire."

He played a short, fast-paced little tune. He nodded at Link, who got out his ocarina and repeated it.

"Excellent," Sheik praised. "Now with me."

They played the song again, Sheik finishing up again. There were no singing balls of light in this place, of course, but the light of the crater seemed to grow even brighter momentarily, and the heat felt welcoming and friendly.

"Wonderful," Sheik said with a nod. "Now enter the Fire Temple and save the Goron people from total extinction."

He took a step backwards. "Link… I'll see you again."

"Sheik, wait a second..." Link began, stepping forward. But a wall of fire suddenly sprang up before him, causing him to leap back. Sheik blinked calmly at him from behind the flames, then vanished in a flash of light.

Link and Navi looked around furiously, but Sheik was truly gone. Link was disappointed. What was it with Sheik and dramatic disappearances?

"Come on, Link," Navi urged. "Let's go."

She led him over the Triforce platform and across a narrow spit of land which led to a dark doorway. Inside, there was a square hole in the ground with a ladder poking out. Link and Navi descended. The ladder was quite long.

At last, Link's feet hit solid ground once more. They turned to see another doorway.

"Well, Nav,' let's go save some Gorons," Link said decisively, and they entered the Fire Temple.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make happier writers and faster updates! 


	19. Darunia

A/N: Whee! 'Tis a short new chapter to appease ye'all and show that I still haven't fallen off a cliff or something!

* * *

The first thing that Link noticed in the Fire Temple was... silence. Complete, utter silence. There was no angry monster-like scream, no roar, no howl, no cries for help, nothing. 

As his ears grew accustomed, however, he could make out a strange sound which penetrated everything. It continued steadily, never going away, never getting any louder or softer. It was a deep thrumming which reverberated through the stone, causing it to tremble slightly.

"Do you think that's the dragon?" he asked.

"It could be just the volcano," Navi suggested. "But where do we go from here?"

Link looked around. They were in a very high-ceilinged stone room. Carved Goron faces adorned the walls, staring down at him. Torches were stuck in brackets high up, so that their blazing light filled all corners of the room. The heat blew against his face, but not quite as badly as it had in the Crater.

"Keep your tunic on, though," Navi advised when he pointed this out. "Who knows when you'll need it? This is a _Fire_ Temple, after all. It won't always be this cool."

A flight of steps, starting in the middle of the room, led up to a higher ledge with more statues on it. There were two doors on either side of the statues. One was gold. The other was wood.

"I'm guessing we take the gold one," Link said, starting forward. Just as he was about to take the first stair, there was a rumbling noise.

"Get back, Link!" Navi cried. Link stumbled backwards just as a wall of flame shot up from where he had been a second ago. "Are you all right?"

"A little singed, but I'm fine," he said. He pulled a spare Deku seed out of his boot and tossed it forward. The flames roared up again, incinerating it instantly.

"How are you supposed to get up?" Navi asked, flying far above the flames. "You can't fly!"

"No," Link said slowly, looking around at the walls, "but I can climb."

Using the rough surfaces of the carven statues, Link clambered slowly across the room like a spider. It was fairly easy for him. After all, he had grown up with... no, he told himself firmly. He _was_ a Kokiri. No matter what some stupid little tree said, deep down, he was Kokiri.

Link came down onto the ledge with ease. Navi giggled.

"You looked just like one of those horrid Skulltulas," she told him. Link laughed as well.

"Did I? Hm. Well, let's go. We've got some Gorons to find, remember?"

Link pulled the door open, bowing Navi inside first.

"After you, milady."

"Oh, posh. You never call me that."

"I just did."

The pair laughed and Link closed the door behind them.

"Brother!"

They turned to see Darunia, still looking as large and muscular as ever, standing on a ledge across the room. The rest of the floor was covered with lava. The Goron beamed and waved.

"It's been far too long, Brother Link!" he called. "I want to hear all about what you've been doing... but perhaps now is not the time." He gestured at the large door behind him. "The Dragon lies behind this door," he informed them. "I was just about to enter and battle the creature."

"I'll come too!" Link said, but Darunia laughed.

"Little Brother, you are not a Goron. Special tunic or no, you won't be able to walk across this lava to get to this ledge. No, Brother, I have a special favor to ask of you."

His voice took on a more grave tone.

"Many of my people are imprisoned in a cell somewhere in this Temple. If freed, they would be able to locate the rest and free them as well. Please, Brother, save my people while I fight the Dragon."

"But..." Link began.

"Do it as a favor to your Sworn Brother," Darunia boomed. "I'm counting on you."

"Wait!" Navi called, as the Goron turned to the door. "Will you at least leave a key so we can get to you when we've done that?"

Darunia gave them a long look.

"I would not wish for ones so young to battle the Dragon," he said. "But you're bigger now, aren't you? Yes, and stronger, too. You did defeat the Dodongos, after all." He cocked his head. "Listen well, Brother. Hidden deep within the Temple is the legendary Hammer which was used by our ancient Hero to defeat the Dragon. If you manage to find it, perhaps you will be able to destroy the beast if I fail. I will leave the key here for you."

He laid down a large, ornately carved key. He turned back to the door, but paused.

"If I should die, Brother," he said softly, "say goodbye to my son for me."

With that, Darunia disappeared into the Dragon's lair.

Link and Navi stood for a few seconds, each making a quick prayer for the Big Brother's safety. Then Link cleared his throat and straightened his tunic.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go."

* * *

The heat of the Dragon's chamber didn't affect Darunia at all. As a Goron, his skin was as tough as a rock, and his kind had been worshiping inside the volcano for thousands of years. The volcano was their source of life. It was their home. It was almost like their family. 

This room had once been the main chamber, a place where many Gorons gathered to worship the goddess Din and all the minor fire spirits. Long ago, however, the Gorons had failed to pray to one of the spirits. In anger, the spirit had raised the Dragon from the deeps of the world. The Goron people had nearly been destroyed by this monster which they called Volvagia, which was Fear in the old Goron language. Although the Hero of the Gorons had defeated the Dragon, the Gorons were still careful to remember every last spirit in their rituals.

Now, however, the room was no longer suitable for worship. Their painstakingly carven faces on the walls had been crumbled and crushed by the Dragon. Half of the floor was missing, although Gorons hardly needed that. The lava now frothed and roiled like a stormy sea, stirred up by the Dragon's hunger. There were nine fiery holes in what remained of the main altar, perfectly Dragon-sized.

Darunia walked across what remained of the walkway to the altar. Parts of it crumbled and fell away under his feet, making him roll the rest of the way. A small part still remained, but it, too, was dangerously shaky.

"Dragon!" Darunia called. "I am here to face you! Prepare to meet your death!"

There was a loud rumbling sound. Rocks fell from the ceiling, landing in the lava and melting.

Then came the Dragon. It rose out of the center hole like a fiery geyser, shooting into the air with an ear-splitting screech-roar. It had only two limbs, which no doubt served as arms. Its serpentine body seemed to be made of lava. Its head was like stone, large and black. Its eyes were green with red pupils which sought him out. It roared again, and this time he could see its teeth, sharp fangs long enough to pierce Goron hide. Fire flickered in its throat.

Then it spoke.

"Foolissssh creature," it hissed, in a high, smooth voice. "You cannot essscape what issss inevitable. I am Fear. I am Death. No beassssst can defeat me."

It lunged, and Darunia sidestepped. He hefted a rock off of the floor and flung it at the Dragon, striking its jaw. It hissed and recoiled, glaring malevolently down at him. Then it lunged again, mouth gaping wide, teeth glimmering, fire glowing...

A white light suddenly surrounded Darunia and the Dragon fell back with an angry hiss, diving down into one of the holes again.

_Did it get me?_ he thought, looking around. _Am I dead? But why did it go away, then?_

His feet lifted off the ground.

_Come, friend Sage,_ a deep voice said from somewhere. _Your work here is finished._

_But..._ he thought frantically.

_Allow the Hero to take care of your people._

Darunia calmed down and smiled.

_Brother Link? Yes. A fine lad. A fine lad indeed._

He closed his eyes and allowed the white light to lift him away.


	20. The Fire Temple

Link almost blundered straight into a vast sea of lava upon entering the next room. As he pinwheeled for balance, Navi grabbed the collar of his tunic and yanked back. Besides nearly strangling him, this successfully pulled him out of danger.

"Watch your step," she warned. "You never know what lies behind a door in this place."

The lava's red glow lit up the cavern, aside from the ceiling, which was lost in shadow. Link wasn't even sure if it _had_ a ceiling. There was a rickety bridge across the lava. The wood was charred or rotted in places, and many planks were missing.

"I don't like the looks of that," Navi commented warily. "Be careful. This room looks innocent, but I sense something lurking here."

"Up there?" Link asked, nodding at the ceiling.

"Maybe. It's so hard to tell… this whole temple _reeks_ of danger. And fire isn't my strong suit… Just keep your eyes open."

Link drew his sword obediently, taking a step or two onto the bridge. He winced, expecting a giant lava monster to leap out at him, but nothing happened. Encouraged, but still on his guard, Link continued, jumping the gaps and avoiding places that looked weak.

It was at the halfway point when the first enemy struck. There was a sudden, wicked cackle from the lava. Something sprang up at him. Before he could get a good look at it, it hit his squarely in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He felt the bridge sway dangerously.

More laughter filled the air around him. He got to his feet, slinging his shield over his arm.

All around him, there was a flock of the bouncing skulls. Instead of the blue flames of the monsters in the Forest Temple, these were covered with ordinary-looking orange flames. They hovered in the air, laughing at him. Angrily, he took a swipe at one. It gave a squawk and fell into the lava, but the bridge shifted dangerously. He saw that the keen blade of the Master Sword had sliced neatly through one of the ropes supporting it.

"Mind the ropes before you start swinging madly about!" Navi cried impatiently. "A simple stab will suffice, but see that their flames don't burn you!"

Following her advice, Link singled out one skull at a time, dispatching them quickly. He continued along the bridge when they were all defeated.

"Will the rest of the monsters here be so simple?" he asked scornfully. "Ganondorf hasn't exactly thrown me his best work, I think." _Except that last guardian,_ he added silently, remembering the phantom from the last temple. _And that… thing._ The memory of the Wallmaster mad him surreptitiously glance up, but of course, there was no ceiling.

Navi seemed to shiver.

"Don't tempt fate," she warned. "I already told you, this temple is filled with danger. You can't just assume that the monsters you meet first will set the standard for the rest of the Temple."

Link fell silent at her words. Now that he thought about it, this Temple gave him the creeps. He _hated_ fire. It burned the precious trees of his home, and turned living things into dead ones. He was anticipating the Water Temple, where he felt he could be sure of a friendlier environment.

They reached the end of the rickety bridge, Link giving a quiet sigh of relief. There was a large blue stone in front of them. He walked around the side, but there was nothing except the wall. He checked the other side.

"The door must be on the other side," Navi said, fluttering around the stone. "Try bombing it."

"No…" Link murmured. His eyes were fixed on a design carved into the stone. "Look at this, Nav'."

"What about it?" the fairy demanded crossly. "Just blow it up."

"I don't think it'll work," Link said, half to himself. "This symbol… it was on the door in the Temple of Time."

"And?"

Link's instincts told him what he had to do. That same sense that had plagued him before, when he had learned the Song of Time, was on him again. He knew the song from somewhere… he snatched at a wisp of memory, but it vanished. With a sigh, he pulled out his ocarina.

"What are you doing?" Navi snapped. "That won't do anything."

"It's magic," Link reminded her. "And I have this feeling that this is what I'm supposed to do here."

Slowly, almost reverently, he played the song. As the last quavering note faded away, the large block of blue stone began to shimmer with a ghostly light. Navi gave a tiny gasp as the block vanished in a sparkling array of lights, then reappeared behind them, blocking the way back. Where the block had stood was a door.

"How did you know?" Navi asked. Link shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said. "It's as though I did this once, a long time ago, but that's impossible. Let's go."

Link opened the door and bowed Navi through, then followed. Immediately, his feet slipped from under him and he slid down the length of a narrow wooden beam placed precariously over a pit of lava. The moment he touched firm ground, Navi zipped over to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. Link paused while he caught his breath.

"Yeah," he said at last. "Just a little shaken."

He looked back at the door.

"Looks like we can't get back that way," he said. "There must be another path somewhere ahead."

He looked around the small, square room and his eyes picked out small, black forms dangling from the stone ceiling.

"Keese!" he muttered, reaching into the magic bag and pulling out his bow and a few arrows. Keeping very quiet, Navi flew up and fluttered around one, to give him some light. He fired and the bat-monster fell silently to the floor.

"Careful!" Navi hissed. "You almost hit me!"

"Sorry," Link replied in a whisper. He made short work of the other Keese and retrieved his arrows. Just as he had done this, there was a rumbling hiss and he whirled, ready for anything. He was just in time to see a flame shoot up from the floor, bearing a heavy stone block up, up up, into a hole in the ceiling. After several seconds it fell.

"Did you see that, Nav'?" he asked.

"Yeah. Try standing on it and see what happens," she replied, floating to the spot where the block was embedded in the floor.

"I just hope we're not about to get squashed," Link said, standing tentatively on the block. "What if that hole is only as deep as the block?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, you'd better let me hold you or you won't be able to fly fast enough to keep up."

Navi flew safely into his hat just as the rumble started again. Link sat down hard as they shot up, praying to whatever goddess was listening. His fears were ill-founded, however, for when the block stopped, they were standing in a circular room with a door before them. Link hopped off the block and it fell back into the room below.

"Are we alive?" Navi asked from in his hat.

"I think so," Link said with a laugh. Navi giggled and reappeared. Link went on, "There's only one door here."

"Well, come on, then!" Navi said, speeding towards it. Link caught up to her and the door slid open of its own accord. Mystified, they entered, and the door slammed behind them, a miniature portcullis sliding into place. The only other door was across the room, behind a small platform with a fire roaring on the top, but it was also barred.

As Link watched, something rose eerily from the flames with a dark laugh and jumped down onto the floor. Its head was round and black, with two beady red eyes. Its body was oddly triangular and it stood on only one leg. The other was tucked into its thigh. It began to spin gracefully, like a dancer. A ring of fire shot out and Link yelled, dropping to the floor and rolling to put out his smoldering tunic.

The monster finished its spin and began to slide around the room in a circle, its leg extended behind it, leaving a trail of fire wherever it went. Link dodged away as it passed him. The thing then jumped back into the flames and spun for a moment.

"How am I supposed to kill that thing?" Link cried to Navi, who was fluttering frantically around the thing, trying to find its weakness.

"Try hitting the head!" she called back. Link pulled another arrow from the quiver in his bag and nocked it on the bow he still held. He fired at the thing's head, but the arrow went up in smoke the moment it got near.

"With what?" he yelled back, as the monster jumped out of the fire for another pass.

"Anything!" Navi replied. "Deku nuts! Bombs!"

Thinking quickly, Link put his bow back, ducking the fire the dancer threw out as it spun. He instead pulled out a bomb, which started smoking, as usual. The monster began its journey around the room and he laid it in the thing's path. The creature hit it and the bomb exploded, sending the creature reeling back. It prepared to spring back into the sanctuary of its flames, but Link had already taken out his hookshot. He fired at the thing's head and the hook lodged there. With a yank, the head flew off the body. To Link's amazement, it had tiny legs. The thing began to run, but Link drew his sword and leapt at it. The keen blade sliced the tiny monster in two. With a gurgling cry, the head and body vanished in orange flames, leaving behind a tiny heart. The fire on the platform dimmed and extinguished itself as the bars on the forward door slid up. There was a "clunk" and a large chest fell from the ceiling, landing foursquare on the platform. Link triumphantly clambered up and pushed the lid open.

Inside, safely nestled in a bed of dark red velvet, was a gleaming silver hammer. It had to have been made by Goron craftsmen, for no other race could have shaped it so gracefully.

"That must be the hammer that Darunia told us about," Navi said. "It has to be!"

Link sheathed his sword and replaced his shield on his back, gripped the well-used handle with both hands, and lifted.

"Whoa, it's heavy," he said, hefting the giant thing. "I can't even hold my shield with this!"

"I don't really think you'll need to," Navi said admiringly. "One look at that and any monster would turn tail and run. No wonder the Goron hero beat the dragon with this."

Link jumped off the platform and made his way to the door. It slid open as he reached it. He and Navi walked into the next room.

"Hey! Over here!"

Link jumped and turned, lifting the hammer threateningly. Instead of a monster, he saw a huge group of Gorons standing on one side of the room, behind a wall of bars.

"Get us out, quick, before the dragon gets hungry!" one called.

"How?" Link asked, coming over.

"You've got the Hammer, haven't you? You think of something!"

"Look, Link," Navi called from the floor at the edge of the room. "Some sort of button. It looks all rusty, though. It might not work."

"Oh, yes it will," Link growled, hefting the hammer. Navi squeaked and flew out of the way as he brought it down hard. The switch resisted for a split second, then fell in with a groan of rusted metal. There was a long creaking sound as the bars in front of the Gorons were lifted up. The Gorons swarmed out, each and every one looking like they would love to give him a big Goron hug.

"We need a way for you to get out of here," Link said loudly, backing up.

"Hey, Link, look what you're standing on!" Navi said. Link looked down and saw a large square on the ground. He traversed the edges.

"Looks like a big crack," several Gorons chorused.

"Stand back," Link warned them. He raised the hammer and brought it down on the stone within the square. There was a rumble and the floor there fell away, falling far down until it landed with a splash in some lava, forming an island.

"How do we get down there?" Link asked.

"Jump, of course!" a Goron told him, picking him bodily up and stepping off the ledge. Link barely had time for a scream before they landed. As the Goron put him down, he checked to make sure he was all right. Gorons were falling like rain around them, causing him to loose his footing. At last Navi reached him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. Link nodded, looking around.

"We're back where we saw Darunia," he said suddenly. "Look, there's the key. And now we can get to it."

He jumped the gap between the new island and the platform on which the key lay. He picked it up, then turned to the Gorons.

"You can all go back to your city," he told them. "I'm going in there to help Big Brother Darunia fight the dragon. By the time you get home, Volvagia will be dead and you will all be safe!"

The Gorons cheered and began to trundle towards the exit. Link swallowed hard and turned to face the door.

"…I hope," he added, to himself. He took a deep breath, fit the key into the lock, and opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Volvagia is the hardest boss in the game. I swear. (Well, "Ganondorf" is pretty hard too, but I die more with Volvagia. "Ganon" is sooo easy. Sheesh.) I'm sorry I took so long to update! But I'm on my groove now, so as soon as I update my other Zelda story, expect another update later today, maybe!!! 


	21. Volvagia

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's actually back! After two years, I've finally gotten my rear in gear and begun to write this again! Thanks, everyone who still reviewed and stuff, and especially to that person who recently PMed me basically demanding that I write more. I will finish it. I will. Really.

So this two-year gap should explain any errors in continuity that may slip by me in the future. Just point them out if you see any and I'll have to fix them!

Sorry for such a cliffhanger! Ooops!

...I think Volvagia is totally the hardest boss in the game. ; Anyway, here we go!

* * *

The room behind the door was hotter than any of the others, as hot as the crater outside. The constant thrumming pressed in Link's sensitive ears and he tightened his grip on the hammer.

"Where's Darunia?" Navi whispered.

"I don't know," Link answered, looking around. "I don't like this, Nav'."

He hopped across the remains of a stone walkway and landed on a large square platform. Nine fiery potholes glared back at him as he looked around. "I don't see a dragon, either."

Both of them heard a rumbling sound and spun in time to see the rest of the walkway crumble into the lava below. There was no turning back.

The rumbling grew in volume and the room shook. Rocks fell from the walls and ceiling. One of the holes in the platform bubbled, shooting sparks into the air, and in the next moment Volvagia emerged. The dragon was long and snakelike. Poisonous emerald eyes glowed from its boxy, coal-black skull. Its scales shimmered and heat rippled around it, as though it were made of lava.

"A sssnack for me?" it laughed. "Much lesss crunchy than a Goron. Ganondorf hasss sssent me ssssomething tender."

"I'm prickly, too," Link answered. "I'd probably stick in your throat. Why don't you come over here and try?"

"Foolissssh--" Volvagia began, but it stopped, its red-pupiled eyes resting on the hammer. "The Megaton Hammer," it hissed. "And the Massster Sssword. The Blade of Evil'ssss Bane."

"That's right," Link said, hefting the hammer. "Come and get it!"

Volvagia flinched backwards, then dove back into his pit.

"He's scared of the hammer!" Navi said. Link went over to the hole, but the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"He ran away?" he said incredulously.

"Behind you!" Navi cried. Volvagia burst from a different hole, shrieking as he flew into the air. The noise was deafening. The cavern shook harder than ever, and huge rocks fell from the ceiling wherever Volvagia went. Link dodged with effort. He managed to avoid being crushed, but was pelted by smaller rocks as they broke off of the boulders.

At last, Volvagia disappeared beneath the ground. Link stayed on his guard this time, ignoring the pain from his wounds. He scanned all of the fiery holes.

"Over here, Link!"

At Navi's shout, he whirled to see sparks flying from one of the pits. Volvagia's upper half emerged. The dragon braced itself on skinny forelimbs, inhaling deeply.

"Watch out!" Navi screamed. "He's going to breathe fire!"

Link threw himself out of the way and flame spurted from Volvagia's mouth. Heat rippled across him, and Link realized that he would have been incinerated on the spot. He swung the hammer wildly and it glanced off of Volvagia' rocky skull. The dragon shrieked and slid back into the ground.

"You need to hit him properly," Navi said.

"I know!"

This time, Link saw the sparks before Navi did. The moment Volvagia's head appeared, he slammed the hammer down on it. Instead of slipping back into the depths of the lava, the dragon slumped onto the ground, a spiderweb of cracks appearing in its skull.

"Now, Link! The sword! Finish it off with the sword!" Navi shouted. Link dropped the hammer to the side and drew the Master Sword. Volvagia inhaled, trying for one last fiery breath, but the silvery blade of the Master Sword sliced through its neck. The headless body shot into the air, twisting around and around as bits of molten lava dripped from it. It disintegrated like ash, leaving only the head. For a moment the green eyes glared balefully at him.

"Masssster Ganondorf," it hissed, and then the glowing eyes faded.

"You did it, Link!" Navi laughed, dancing around his head. "Look, another one of those giant hearts!"

Link touched the heart and his burns and cuts vanished. He sheathed the Master Sword and picked up the hammer before turning to see a beam of white light. He stepped into it, letting it lift him into the air.

* * *

He appeared in the Chamber of the Sages. Darunia stood before him on the symbol for Fire, beaming.

"Thank you, Brother!" the Goron boomed. "Thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would. Isn't it funny that I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing could make me happier than helping you to seal the evil here. Now take this Medallion. It contains the power of the Fire Spirits… and my friendship."

He clapped his hands, and the sound echoed through the chamber. A red disc spiraled down to rest in Link's hands. He touched it to the chain holding the other two and it melded on smoothly.

"Don't forget," Darunia reminded him. "Now you and I are true Brothers."

"True Brothers," Link repeated with a grin, as the light brightened around him once more, hiding Darunia from sight.

* * *

Link and Navi reappeared in the crater.

"Do you think the Gorons got home safely?" Navi asked. "We should check, just to be sure."

They entered the Goron City through the secret passageway and found Link the Goron in his father's chambers.

"Everyone's back!" the little Goron said. "You did it! You really are a hero, just like Dad said!" He hesitated. "Where is Dad, anyway?"

Link balked, but luckily Navi took over.

"Your father is going to help us fight Ganondorf," she said. "He may not be back for a very long time, but always remember that he's fighting to keep you safe, wherever he is. While he's gone, you should help _him_ by taking care of things here. You'll do that, won't you?"

Link the Goron nodded. "I'll do my best," he said, "even though I'm a little scared. Isn't that what you would do, Mr. Hero, sir?"

Link the Hylian reached behind him and pulled the Megaton Hammer from his back. He held it out to the small Goron. "You should keep this," he said. "I won't need it anymore. It belongs to you. Use it to protect this city if Ganondorf comes after the Gorons again."

Link the Goron took the hammer with awe. "Thank you," he said in a hushed, almost reverent tone. "Come back here anytime. We'll do whatever we can to help you. And keep the tunic, too. It might help you in other places."

* * *

"Where to now?" Navi asked Link as they headed back down the mountain. Link had changed back into his Kokiri tunic. The Goron tunic was useful, but it was too warm for everyday wearing.

"Zora's Domain," Link said at once. "We can't let it stay like that. The king is frozen solid, and we didn't even find the rest of them."

"Look," Navi said, and Link turned to follow her. The cloud ringing Death Mountain's summit had returned to normal. "That means that everything's all right there now."

"I hope it stays that way," Link said, thinking of Link the Goron and the enormous responsibility Darunia had left his son with. He reached up to finger the medallions around his neck. He now had three.

"Three left," Navi said. Link nodded.

"We'll find them," he said. "And then we'll find Princess Zelda. We'll defeat Ganondorf, and everything will go back to normal."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continued reviews and such!

* * *


End file.
